The Wedding Planner
by Chenai
Summary: While planning the wedding of Stephanie McMahon and Paul Triple H Levesque, Ric Flair's niece Bethany finds herself in a situation with Randy Orton that could either end in heart break, or give her that fairytale ending that every girl dreams of.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Planner**

**Summary: **While planning the wedding of Stephanie McMahon and Paul "Triple H" Levesque, Ric Flair's neice Bethany finds herself in a situation with Randy Orton that could either end in heart break, or give her that fairytale ending that every girl dreams of. Find out if it's possible for the Legend Killer to fall in love, or if Beth's best friend John Cena was right in saying that Randy will never settle down.

**Disclaimer:** Bethany Flair is my character, but the rest are real people who unfortunatly i don't own, so don't sue!

**Rating:** M for Sex and Language.

July 14, 2003 - Raw.

Checking her watch, Bethany impatiently tapped her foot on the concrete floor. They were late. Clutching a black folder in her hands she stifled a yawn, ever since she had agreed to help plan Stephanie's wedding she had been rushed off her feet. She counted herself lucky if she even got a few hours sleep, at the moment coffee was what was keeping her awake, lots of it.

A long black limousine pulled up a few feet away from her, and with a few mumbled words under her breath she walked over to it, opening the door before the driver had chance to. Expecting her uncle to get out first, she was surprised when a dark haired man looking to be in his early 20's stepped out, clutching a black duffel bag in his right hand. She studied his face, those blue eyes.. She'd seen them somewhere. He looked so familiar yet she couldn't put a name to his attractive looking face. Putting her thoughts to the side, she smiled when her uncle did step out of the car, a large smile spread across his face.

Ric pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly. He let her go when she gasped for air, letting out a chuckle. She glanced over at Paul and shot him a friendly smile, "Hey Paul. How's it going?"

He smiled back at her, quite surprised to see her here. She was normally over on Smackdown planning the wedding with Stephanie; she must have sent her here. That or have given her a break, which he doubted since the wedding was in less than 3 months and there was still so much more to plan. "What are you doing here?" He asked, in the nicest way possible.

"Well, Stephanie has given me strict orders to take you shopping for your tux, the groomsmen too. Have you decided on them yet? It's just I need to supply the tailor with a list before he does the fittings."

"Yeah, I have. Let's go inside and talk. How long have you been waiting out here? You must be freezing."

He kindly took the folders from her hands as they both walked ahead, Ric and Randy following behind.

"So, who's the broad? She's hot," Randy mentioned, looking ahead and licking his lips.

Ric frowned, "That _broads_ my niece, Bethany." He informed him. "She's helping plan the wedding and is already rushed off her feet, which means she doesn't need any distractions Randy."

Meanwhile, Paul & Beth were still in deep conversation as they walked down the hallway together. Remembering the good looking man she had seen earlier, Beth decided to question Paul on just who he was. "So, who was that guy with you and Ric earlier? I've seen him around.. I just can't think of his name."

"You mean Randy? He's the new kid. You're probably remembering his father, Bob Orton."

Bethany nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think John talked about him once or twice.."

Paul nodded also, conversation soon turning to John, himself. "So, how's Johnny boy doing? I bet its heart-breaking being away from him for a whole week." He said in a playful voice, knowing it would wind her up considerably.

Beth rolled her eyes, smacking his arm playfully. John was perhaps her closest friend in and out of the business. They had met awhile ago while Beth visited a friend in OVW and the two had clicked instantly. Although there was nothing sexual between them, people always assumed there was due to the bond they shared. "Like I've told you a million times over, John & I are just friends. Anything past that would just be.. Weird!"

Paul smirked as they approached the Evolution locker room. He opened the door for her and followed her inside, Ric & Randy not far behind. Beth placed her folder down on one of the benches and opened it up, pulling out a small notepad and pen. "So, Groomsmen are?"

"Well first of all, my best man will be my father." He told her, Beth writing it down with a nod. "As for my groomsmen.." There was another pause. "Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, William Regal and.. Mark Calloway."

In the corner of her eye, Beth could see the disappointed look on both Ric & Randy's face. She, herself was surprised too. She didn't know about Randy, but Ric had been a close friend of Paul's for a number of years.

"Oh, and those two idiots over there." He added, letting out a laugh as the two's faces lighting up. Beth smiled and wrote all those names down, placed the notepad back in the folder.

"Steph's got her bridesmaid's picked out and the fittings are all done. The dress she picked out is beautiful.. Your eyes are going to pop out of your head when you see it. Anyways, I'm flying out to Thailand for the Smackdown show on the 16th to work through some more stuff with Steph-"

"And to see lover boy," Paul cut in.

She frowned, shooting him a warning glass. "Anyways." She continued. "Mark's available on the 15th, which means I can fly to Thailand with him. Unless you want to see Steph, you have a week off remember? If you do want to, let me know because I'll have to book you a flight. I'll talk to Kevin, can you call William? How is he doing anyway? Will you talk to Shawn for me? If you don't have time I can." She paused, looking over at her uncle and Randy. "What do you guys have planned this week?"

When she finally stopped talking, all three men looked at each other trying to take in all she had just said. She placed a lazy hand on her hip as a small yawn escaped from her mouth. "Guys?"

"Well, uh.." Paul scratched his temple, allowing Ric to cut in.

"Bethany, I think you need to rest a little bit. You look exhausted.. Have you been sleeping right? When did you last eat?"

"She's fine, Ric." Paul interjected. "We'll get this fitting out of the way and she can relax in Japan.. I'll make sure of it." He glanced over at Randy. "Oh, I forgot.. This is Randy, Randy Orton. Randy this is Bethany Flair, Ric's niece. She's planning Steph & Is wedding."

Randy extended his hand to her, Bethany reaching out to shake it. "Nice to meet you," He smiled, holding onto it a little too long as he allowed himself to get lost in her hazel eyes.

"Err, Randy.. My hand?"

Ric & Paul both cracked up while Randy embarrassedly let go of her hand, Beth giggling as she picked her folder up off the bench. "I'm going to go talk to Kevin. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll go with you," Ric told her, followed her out of the locker room as Randy watched her with appreciative eyes.

"Don't even think about it, man." Paul warned.

Randy looked over at him innocently, "What?"

"She's not your type Orton; she doesn't do one-nighters. And besides, rumour has it there's something going on between her and Cena. That or their just very, very close. John knows you; he'd kill you before he ever let you near Beth. So would Ric for that matter.

Randy frowned; slightly agitated with the way he was being portrayed. "Man, you guys have me so stereotyped. What makes you think all I want is to get her between the sheets? She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is." Paul agreed. "Way to nice for you kid, so forget about it."

Later on that night, Beth sat back on a crate and waited for the three members of Evolution after successfully winning their match against the Dudley boys. Randy was first, he got sight of her and stumbled over as she smiled and handed him a towel.

"Eliminating all three? Someone's on a power trip." She told him with a smirk.

He grinned and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, draping the towel around his neck. He sat beside her as she flipped through a number of papers

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"For a date?"

Beth frowned. "For your tux fitting, Romeo."

Before Randy could say one more word, the ringing of a cell phone, Beth's cell phone interrupted him. She pulled it out of her back pocket, her eyes lightening up when she saw the caller ID. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear, "Hey John!" Randy's face fell.

Beth side glanced at Randy and spoke into the phone. "Hold on a sec,"

She put her hand over the receiver and turned to face Randy. "I'm going to take this call; I'll be in the locker room if you need me. See ya later."

He smiled faintly as Beth picked up her folder and turned on her heel, walking down the corridor well blissfully chatting into the cell phone. Paul and Ric, who had been watching from the entrance curtain, approached Randy whose eyes were still on Beth.

"I told you kid," Paul spoke up. "No chance."

Randy ignored him and followed the two down the corridor. He didn't know what it was about this girl but part of him really wanted to get to know her. She was different to most girls he knew, she wasn't throwing herself at him but maybe that was because she was involved with John Cena. Sighing, he pushed open the locker room door and glanced over at Beth who was sat on the couch, still talking into the cell phone, god she was beautiful.

Beth giggled while casually twirling a piece of her brown hair between her fingers, there was something so innocent about her. She couldn't be that old, in her early 20's at least. "Yeah, okay I will. Quit worrying John! Kay, I promise. I'll see you Wednesday.. Love you too," Randy's face fell. "You too. Bye!"

Flipping her phone shut, Beth placed it on the coffee table and looked up at the three large men who had just entered the room. She smiled at each of them as Randy came and sat beside her, tossing the towel to the side. "That was John; he talked to Mark for me. Marks actually still in Omaha which means he can't drive here, but he's going to get a late flight tonight and should be here in the morning." She looked up at Paul. "That means me, you and him can fly out to Thailand together.. Sound good to you?"

"Your mother was planning on having you home for a few days," Ric interrupted. "You've been on the road for months now.. Don't you think you should just take the time to see her, even if it's only for a couple of days?"

Beth's voice was low; her mother was a touchy subject. "Not now, Ric. Please.."

"I just think that-"

Paul cut him off; he didn't want Beth getting upset. "Ric, she said not now." He warned him, turning to Randy. "Randy, take Bethany to get some coffee. She looks like she needs it."

Beth frowned, mumbling as she stood up. "Geez, thanks Paul."

Randy followed Beth out of the locker room in wonder of why she had gotten so defensive over the mention of her mother. He sped up in order to catch up with her and studied her facial expressions, she didn't look happy at all. A frown filled her beautiful face and her gaze was locked on the ground as she walked, her hands lazily hung in the loops of her jeans.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Beth flopping down on an empty seat. Randy pulled up a chair and sat opposite her, watching Beth who quietly played with her hands. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Her head jerked up, "I'm fine, just tired." She told him, getting up and walking to the small table which had been set up to accommodate the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup of strong, black coffee and downed it in one, doing the same thing 4 or 5 times. On the 6th time, Randy stopped her.

"Hey, chill out. You can addicted to that stuff." He warned, placing the jug back on the table.

She eyed him, "I'm working on 3 hours sleep Randy.. I need this."

She went to grab the jug of coffee, but Randy took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back over to the table. She groaned and sat back down, looking over at him with her arms crossed in a sulking manner. Randy sat opposite her and leaned closer to her, "If this weddings stressing you out you need to let Paul or Stephanie know, you can't carry on like this."

She sighed, "The wedding's not what's stressing me out alright? I just.." She stopped mid sentence, looking down at her lap. "Forget it."

Getting up from her seat, Beth walked back over to the table and took the jug of coffee, leaving the catering hall. Randy couldn't help but laugh as he got up to follow her, he guessed she wasn't as innocent as he thought, after all there obviously was something bothering her and he was determined to find out what.

Later on that night, Beth was quietly working in Paul's locker room going through a number of files while talking to someone on her cell phone. Randy watched her from the other side of the locker room, completely blanking Ric who was explaining something to him. After a minute or so, Beth stood up placing her phone back on the table.

"Marks flight is in an hour, I've got him a room in the Marriot since you're all booked in for another night anyway. I called the tailor, he's meeting us at the hotel tomorrow morning, he's flying out to. Stephanie has insisted this man does your tux, he's a wonderful designer. He'll meet you all at my hotel suite at 10:30am tomorrow. Shawn & Kevin already know, and William has sent his measurements as he's in England recovering. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Randy spoke up. "How come you get a suite and all we get our little hotel rooms?"

"Because I'm special, and your not." She told him with a playful smile while picking up her phone, placing it in her purse. She slung it over her shoulder and gripped her folders in between her arms. "And, may I add.. If your not there tomorrow you will be feeling my wrath, got it?"

All three nodded quickly, causing Beth to giggle a little bit. She kissed her uncle on the cheek and walked over to the door, glancing back at all three men. "I'm getting a ride with Trish back to the arena; I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Remember; 10:30am sharp! Or else." She then opened the door, shooting Randy a small smile before she left the locker room.

Beth shifted between the sheets, her eyes glued open. It was now 3am and although she had retired to bed at 11pm she had still not been able to drift off to sleep, probably due to the huge amount of coffee she had consumed during the day. She sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed, reaching over to the phone resting on the bedside table. She dialled that oh so familiar number and waited for an answer, "Mm, hello?"

"John, it's me."

"Beth? Is everything okay? It's 3am!"

"I know," She sighed. "I drank too much coffee and now I can't sleep." She explained, John letting out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's just you've been complaining about how much sleep you've been getting for ages now and now you actually have the opportunity to get your full twelve hours you can't because you o.d'ed on coffee."

"John, it's not funny!" She whined. "I've got to be up at like 9am."

"Have you got any sleeping pills?"

"No," She answered, pausing to think. "One of the guys might have some.. I could always ask Randy."

"Randy's there?" He snapped in slight shock.

"In a different room silly! Anyways. I think I'll go ask him.. Sorry for waking you up Johnny, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Aright. Call me back if you have no luck babes.. Night."

"Night."

"Oh and Beth," He added before she hung up. "Don't call me Johnny."

She giggled and placed the phone back on its hook before slipping on her sandals for the walk down to Randy's room. She left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the second floor and walked down the hall, following the room numbers with her gaze until she reached room 106. She casually pushed back a strand of her pretty brown hair and knocked on the door, hearing some fumbling coming from inside followed by the sounds of someone tripping over. At long last the door finally opened and there, stood in his half naked glory, scantily clad in a pair of boxer shorts was Randy. He leaned on the doorframe, looking over his shoulder every so often. He looked fairly surprised to see her.

"Uh, hey Randy. Sorry to bother you but I'm having troubles sleeping, to much coffee." She explained with a nervous laugh. He was half naked for crying out loud! "Do you have any sleeping pills I can borrow?"

Randy looked her up and down, she was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he had ever seen.. Not only that but they had rips running down the side exposing more of her bronzed flesh. He took in a deep breath, realising he had been staring at her for the past 3 minutes.

"Yeah, sure. Just.. Hang on there for a second okay? Don't move." He told her, closing the door in her face. After another few minutes he remerged clutching a bottle of sleeping pills. He handed them here as she shot him a grateful smile. "Don't take too many, alright? You've got to be up bright and early to help take my measurements," He winked.

She laughed slightly, giving him a playful smack on the arm. "I wouldn't count on it."

A girl's voice could be heard from inside the hotel room. Randy's face fell as she approached the door, wearing nothing but one of Randy's t-shirts. "Rand- Who's this?" She asked, slight annoyance in her tone.

"I.. Uh.. He-" She swallowed hard, managing to string a sentence together. "I'll be going now. Thanks for the sleeping pills." And before Randy had chance to explain, she was gone. Beth didn't know why she was so bothered about what she had just seen, it wasn't as though her and Randy were together or anything. She pressed the button for the elevator and sighed, all she wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know Each Other.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from Bethany.. and the tailor! haha.

Tador: Glad you liked the first chapter and i hope you like this one to! thanks for your review x

KeeKeeBaby: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! thanks for reviewing :) x

**---------------------**

July 15, 2003

The knock on the door startled Beth out of her sleep, causing her to fall out of bed and hit her head on the bedside table. She groaned and got to her feet, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she dragged herself over to the door and opened it, scowling at Randy who stood all dressed and ready, she wasn't a morning person.

He took a look at what she was wearing and guessed he had just woken her up since all she had on were the white shorts from the previous night and a pink lace bra. She yawned and let him inside, walking past him and back over to the bed, looking back down to her shorts Randy could slightly see the matching pink g string underneath them, she was so hot.

Beth, who had now woken up properly glanced at Randy and frowned, why was he staring at her like that? Then it hit her, she looked down and realised what she was wearing.. Oops!

"I'll.. Bathroom!" She blushed, grabbing a few things from her duffel bag. She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Randy with a smirk on his face. She quickly took off her bra and replaced it with a black, strapless one and then pulled on a DKNY slash back halter top over her head. Beth pulled down her shorts and rummaged through the clothes she had brought in; she hadn't brought in any underwear to match her top half! Mumbling a few colourful words, she opened the door ever so slightly and shouted out to Randy.

"Randy?" She shouted. "Do me a favour?"

He looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Yeah?"

"I've.." She paused, this was so embarrassing. "Can you get me some underwear from my bag?"

His brow rose, a slight grin on his face. "What sort of underwear?"

"Something black for my lower half," She replied.

He placed the magazine down and rifled through her bag, taking a long look through her underwear. Most of it was Victoria's secrets, lacy sort of stuff.. Something he didn't expect from Beth. He finally decided on a pair of black lace hip huggers and stood up, walking back to the bathroom door. He held them up and grinned as Bethany snatched them from his hands and eyed him.

"Do I get to see you in them?" He asked cheekily.

"No!" She answered, re-slamming the door in his face. She took off her g-string and replaced it with the hip huggers Randy had chosen, pulling a pair of DKNY blast empire jeans over the top. Collecting her dirty clothes, she left the bathroom and placed them in the bottom of her duffel bag, taking her brush from the bedside table. She brushed it back into a lose ponytail while glancing at Randy who had gone back to his magazine. "What time is it?"

He casually glanced at his watch and answered, not even looking up at her. "10:15am"

She took her make up case from the side table and jogged into the bathroom, "You're early, aren't you?" She commented, taking some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss from the case.

"Yeah, I wanted to explain about last night."

She started with some eye shadow to smoke out her eyes, following it with some eye liner and mascara. Randy could tell she was uncomfortable with the turn of conversation as she had not answered him yet. "What's there to explain?" She finally said, picking up the lip gloss. "I saw what I saw; it's no big deal right?" She applied some to her lips and placed all the make up back in its case, zipping it up as she walked back into the bedroom.

Randy watched her carefully, "She doesn't mean anything to me, if that's what your wondering. Nothing's written in cement or anything. It was just.."

"Sex," She finished for him, placing the case down. "I get it Randy, I don't need details."

Before he could respond there was a hollow knock on the door. She tossed her duffel bag back under the bed and got to her feet and answered the door, smiling at Paul, Ric, Kevin, Shawn and Mark. She stepped aside so they could all enter, noticing the frown on Ric's face as he spotted Randy sat by her bed.

"It's not like you to be early," He stated, slight suspicion in his voice.

"What can I say? Beth brings it out of me," He smirked, Beth rolling her eyes in response. She walked back over to the door and this time opened it for the tailor, shaking his hand. This was going to be a long morning.

The fittings took a long 4 hours, and soon after all six men had left, all apart from Randy. He had asked her if they could hang out, using the excuse that everybody else was busy and today being her last day, she had reluctantly agreed. How bad could it be, right? She let out a sigh and glanced over at Randy who was currently sprawled out on her bed

"I don't know about you, but I'm bored." She huffed. "Can we do something? Please?" Randy sat up, a suggestive smile on his face. Beth frowned and smacked his leg, "Nothing like that!"

"Well what is there to do in Indianapolis? It isn't exactly fun central.."

"Hmm.. What about the zoo?" She suggested.

Randy blinked, "The Zoo?" He questioned, looking unimpressed. "I can't be seen at the Zoo."

"But you can be seen coming out of strip clubs taking a girl you barely know back to your hotel, right?" She snapped slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. Randy shot her a puzzled look. She had known him less than a day, how did she know he was like that? "I talked to John about you." She explained. "Anyway, unless you've got any better ideas, ones that don't include me undressing, let's bounce."

"Do we have to?" He whined, sitting forwards on the bed. Beth took a hold of his hands rather innocently and pouted, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Randy felt his stomach do somersaults, something he had never really felt before. It was shocking to think of the affects this girl was having on him, he just couldn't say no to her. "Alright, alright. I'll drive," He sighed, taking his hands from her as he got up and pulled on his jacket.

Beth smiled in victory, putting on her own coat as well as picking up her purse. They left the hotel room together and made their way to the elevator and eventually to the lobby. Randy stopped walking, glancing at Beth who had stopped to look inside one of the hotel's jewellery displays.

"You like it?" He asked, noticing her staring at a 14k white gold tilted heart shaped diamond pendant.

"Yeah," She sighed. "But its $789." She stared at it for a few more seconds before turning back to face Randy, "C'mon. Let's go." She smiled.

The car journey had not taken long and soon they both found themselves at the entrance of the Indianapolis Zoo. Randy kindly paid for the $12.50 entrance fee, along with the $5 parking. Once they got inside, Beth almost at once rushed ahead of him, much more excited than Randy was.

"Ooh! I want to go on the train ride.. Wait, they have dolphins here? I want to see those!" She told him while jogging ahead, not really sure where she was going. Randy ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Beth, breathe with me. Calm down," He told her. "We have plenty of time to do everything, but for my sanity, please.. Just chill out, alright?"

She nodded as Randy let go of her, the two walking in step towards the dolphin show. They had agreed to go their first, followed by the rollercoaster ride and train journey. Before they could reach the dolphins, Randy stopped her and pointed to a building sign posted as the snake house.

"No way," She said while shaking her head. "I'm not going in there."

"You scared?" He teased.

"Terrified. I'm not going in there Randy." She repeated firmly.

"Awe, c'mon Bethy wethy," He spoke in a baby like voice. "I wont let those nasty snakey wakeys hurt woo." He laughed, taking her hand as he pulled her inside the building, Beth shouting in protest as they entered the dark room.

"There not going to be like.. Slithering around us, are they?" She asked rather worriedly.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah Beth, they let them loose. Watch where you step!" He said rather sarcastically.

On each sides of them were sheets of glass, Beth could only just imagine what kind of ugly snakes they held behind them. Randy, who had walked slightly ahead stopped by one of the plates on the wall and read it out loud. "Snakes are found in every continent except Antarctica."

"Can we go to Antarctica then?" She said, remaining by the door where she could make a quick exit. When she told Randy she was scared of snakes, she should have let him know just how terrified she was of them, infact even thinking about them made her nauseas.

Randy chuckled and looked past her to see a fairly large emerald tree boa behind one of the glass tanks. He pulled Beth over to him and pointed to it, "Look in there." She glanced over to where he pointed and almost had a heart attack, jumping back a few paces so she was now by the opposite glass tank. She spun around and screamed, spotting a rattlesnake and finally jogged towards the door, Randy trying his best not to laugh at her.

"Randy, can we get out of here.. It's um.. Dark!" She told him rather inconvincibly.

He walked towards her, chuckling to himself. "Yeah, that's the reason. Right Beth?" He grinned, Bethany frowning at him as they left the Snake building and walked back outside. Her breathing returned to a normal pace as they approached the dolphins, Beth squealing in delight as she caught sight of them.

"Oh my god! Their so cute!" She exclaimed, Randy simply rolling his eyes as he followed her over, casually glancing down into the tank.

"Dolphins are stupid. Sharks are so much better."

"Until they eat you," She finished rather smartly, letting out a giggle as the dolphin splashed Randy and soaked his white shirt. "Looks like he doesn't like you." She grinned, petting the dolphin before Randy dragged her towards the shark tank, Beth still in fits of giggles. After looking at the sharks, Beth placed a hand on her stomach, feeling rather hungry. "Can we get some food? I'm hungry." She told him.

Randy walked back over to her with a nod, "Yeah. Then we'll head over to the forest reserve and see the bears." He said. Beth nodded and found herself locking arms with him as they made there way towards the restaurant. Beth had surprised herself by beginning to enjoy Randy's company, He had always enjoyed hers.

Hours had passed and Randy & Beth had finally made their way back to the hotel so she could collect her luggage for her flight to Thailand with Mark and Paul. She rushed around the hotel room, checking she had everything while Randy watched her from the chair he was sitting on. "You excited about going?" He asked her.

She kneeled beside her travel case and packed in a few more things she had found scattered around the room, "Yeah. I've never been to Thailand before, and I get to spend some time with John which is a huge plus."

Randy paused for a moment, should he ask her? He had to. "So, what's the deal with you and John?"

She looked up, stopping what she was doing. "What do you mean?"

"Well.." He started, adjusting in his seat. "Are you dating? Or just friends? Or what?"

She zipped up her case and got to her feet, pulling up the handle with her right hand. She looked over at him and smiled slightly, she had been waiting for him to ask about her and John, most people did. "Were just friends." She informed him. "Everyone thinks were more than that, but were not. He's eight years older than me, for one. Were like brother & sister."

"Eight years? So you're eighteen?" He asked, slightly surprised. Atleast there was only a five year age gap between the two of them.

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"Twenty three," He replied.

"Wow, I expected you to be abit younger.. Twenty or something. You look it."

He smirked at her, both getting interrupted by a knock on the door. "Well, this is it. I'll see you around?" She asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, see you around." He replied.

They stood staring at each other in silence, both wanting to speak but unable to find the right words. Beth dragged the case over to the door and opened it, smiling at Paul and Mark. "You ready princess?" Mark asked, Beth breaking a smile as he used his long term nickname for her. She nodded and looked back over her shoulder at Randy, shooting him a smile before following the two large men out of the hotel room until she was finally out of sight and the door shut behind her.

Randy sighed and took a few steps backwards, flopping back on the bed. He'd never felt this way about a girl, especially one he had known for less than a couple of days. He got up and paced the hotel room; he didn't even know when he would see her again. Then something caught his eye. Looking over to the bedside table, he noticed a piece of paper with his name written on. He picked it up and read it to himself.

_Randy,_

_Just wanted to say I had a great time today, not many people can put up with me for that long (giggle)_

_We should do it again sometime; you're not so bad after all._

_Give me a call or something, my cells written at the bottom._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Beth ox_

He smirked and picked up the paper, placing it in his back pocket. Maybe she did like him after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Phone Conversations & Special Presents**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.. I wouldn't mind owning a piece of Cena & Orton though.. Do they do shares for that sort of thing? lol please read and review xx

KeeKeeBaby: Yeah, they're very cute! Hope you like this chapter. ox

Tador: Theres gonna be a big surprise coming up.. It's not all roses in the garden. Hehe, I'll leave you with that.. Thanks for reviewing ox

RKOGirl: Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing ox

**-------------**-------

July 16th, 2003: Bangkok, Thailand.

Beth flicked through the papers laid out in front of her and sighed, rattling the pen between her two fingers as she re-read the paragraph written in front of her over and over, trying to make some sense of it. Hearing her phone beep she reached into her back pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open. It was a text message from Stephanie in regards to what flowers she wanted for her wedding. All it read was Lily's, but it saved Beth alot more trouble.

She smiled and closed her phone, jotting down Steph's request while not even noticing Paul who had sat the opposite side of her. He flipped through the papers displayed on the small table and frowned; she was supposed to be taking a break. "You've been working on this wedding for hours, these few days are supposed to be a break. If Flair found out you were working he would kill me. You're working to hard Beth."

He didn't need to tell her that, she knew it already. She let out a sigh and placed her pen down. "I just want it to be perfect." She told him.

"And it will be," He insisted with a smirk. "But I need you to give yourself a few days to recharge your batteries. That means no florists, no tailors, nothing. Infact, while were in Japan the 'W' word is forbidden.. Understand?"

Beth smiled. She was lucky really; no one else really got to see this side of Paul, the one outside of the wrestling business. Most people saw 'Triple H' his wrestling persona, the one known as the hard headed business man, the one not to cross. Nearly everyone judged him on that without getting to know the real him. Although she was one of the few who had actually witnessed the softer side of Paul, she could tell when he was being serious, and she knew not to argue with him. "Alright," She agreed, gathering the papers together. "You win."

He smiled in victory, leaning back in his seat. "Now," He started, changing the subject. "Something else I wanted to talk to you about.."

"Shoot," She replied while placing the papers back into their folder.

"Randy and I were talking on the phone and he seemed to mention that you and him spent the day together. Anything I should know?" He asked, a smile creeping across her face as her cheeks began to redden. Paul frowned; this was not the sort of reaction he had hoped for. "Beth, you may not realise this but Randy-"

"Has a reputation." She finished for him, resting her elbows on the table. "I know. No need to worry Paul, I'm not looking for a quick roll around in Randy's bed. I'm not like that."

"I know your not." He insisted. "But Randy's a charmer, and I don't want you.. Getting attached."

Beth frowned, "You don't need to worry, I'm not going to fall in love with him or anything. We just hung out, no big deal."

He scanned her face, just waiting for any sort of reaction. Sensing she was being truthful, he raised his right hand and messed up her hair, Beth groaning in annoyance. "We should get going. The plane landed ten minutes ago and their waiting for us to get off."

Beth nodded and got to her feet, the affects of being sat down for at least over eleven hours taking affect. Her legs failed her and she found herself being caught by Paul, seconds away from hitting the floor. "Thanks," She breathed, finally regaining movement in both limbs.

Once positive she was okay, Paul gathered their hand luggage and followed Beth off of the private jet and into the airport where Japanese fans had already began to gather just for a glance of Triple H. "Someone's popular," Beth joked, locking arms with him as security helped them to baggage claim away from the fans who were being held back by barricades. "Remind me to buy you a good wig and a pair of glasses. It's hell travelling with you."

"Oh please," He scoffed. "Don't act like you're not used to it. You travel with John all the time."

"John's even worse. He stands and signs every autograph and poses for every picture until everyone's happy. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice gesture.. But when there's like two thousand people there it can get sort of annoying. He doesn't mind though, as long as the fans are happy he's happy."

"So you're looking forward to seeing him then?" He asked, smiling at the clerk at the desk who went to collect their luggage for them.

"Yeah," She smiled, brushing her fingers along the desk.

"Good job I'm here then, ain't it?" Came a voice from behind her. Beth spun around, her face lighting up when she caught sight of John standing just a few feet away from her. She walked straight into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he hugged her tightly, "Stephanie said you were making sushi with Matt. I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

"Yeah, well. I know how much you love raw sushi so Matt & I rescheduled for Sunday." He grinned as he let go of her, Beth's face crinkling up at the mention of anything seafood related. Just the thought of it made her want to throw up, she hated it.

"I have a feeling I'll be busy that day," She frowned. "Infact I'm sure of it." Beth stated matter of factly.

John chuckled, "You'll come around." He told her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "In all seriousness, it's good to see you Bethy, good to see you without a cell phone or wedding planner glued to your hand."

"She's on a break," Paul interrupted, carrying their luggage over to them, John almost at once taking Beth's bags from him. "If you catch her doing anything that's remotely wedding related you're to tell Flair."

"Will do." He answered, Beth rolling her eyes at the two. John poked her side playfully, "Hey, don't roll your eyes. The wind will blow and they'll end up sticking like that, then you'll find yourself working in a bar as an Undertaker tribute act."

Beth giggled and smacked his arm playfully, "You're a goof." She grinned.

"Just one of the many reasons why you love me, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Felix." She smirked, using his middle name to annoy him.

"I'm not, Theresa." John finished with a grin.

Beth opened her mouth to say something, only to have it covered by Paul's large hand, "Calm it you two." He warned. "Honestly, it's like looking after two infants." He spoke to himself while walking ahead of the two who lagged behind him, bickering playfully.

Remembering something, Beth caught up with Paul, "Where is Mark anyway?" She asked. Last time she had seen him had been on the plane just before they had arrived.

"He went ahead to the gym. He wanted to get a work out before the show and call Sara." Paul told her.

The Japanese fans had soon gathered and began mobbing the two large wrestlers for autographs and pictures. Seeing John stop, Beth groaned and leant her head on Paul's shoulder. "Get comfy, were going to be here for hours," She told him.

Paul frowned, "Not if I can help it." He told her, grabbing John by the arm. He pulled him away from the group of fans and across the car park, security eventually stopping the fans who tried to follow. Paul stopped, glancing around. "So, where's the car?"

"Over here," John told them, leading them towards a black Cadillac escalade. "You driving, Trips?" He asked, opening the trunk for their bags as Paul nodded. They placed them all inside and slammed it shut, John tossing the keys to Paul who caught them and walked to the drivers side, John and Beth sliding in the back.

Beth laid back, her head in John's lap as he stroked her hair, a quiet yawn escaping her lips.

"I'm so tired; I'm beginning to forget what sleep feels like. I just want to go to the hotel and like.. Pass out." She mumbled quietly, shutting her eyes.

"You can stay with me in my room. It's huge.. There's a hot tub and everything." John told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He told her. "Just as long as you don't call me Felix again." He smiled, a giggle escaping her lips. Hearing her phone ring, Beth reached into her purse and took out her phone, answering it with another yawn.

"Hello?"

"Beth?" Came a muffled response.

She sat up, brushing the hair from her face, "Randy, hi." She managed to get out. Now John's head jerked up, Randy? Randy Orton? What was she doing speaking to him?

"I just wanted to check you got there alright.."

She smiled, how thoughtful. "Yeah, I got here fine."

"So listen," He said, changing the subject. "I was just thinking, maybe.. If you're not busy, you might want to hang out or something.. As friends."

Beth glanced at John who looked around innocently, he was obviously listening in on the conversation, and so was Paul. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Cool, will you be at Raw next week?"

"I should be. Vengeance is Sunday so John & I will be there, Smackdown being there the next day and everything."

"Alright, so I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday," She repeated with a smile. "See you then."

She flipped her phone shut and placed it back in her purse, turning her body so she was resting against the car door while John watched her with suspicious eyes. Beth caught him watching her from the corner of her eye and giggled, John looking around innocently. "Would you just ask already," She laughed.

"Ask what?" He replied rather inconvincibly. "What are you talking about?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "What did Randy want. Don't play dumb, John. I've known you too long for that."

"Okay then, what did Randy want?"

"It's none of your business," She replied with a grin.

John frowned, not finding it funny at all. "Beth!" He growled, growing agitated. "What did he want?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." She repeated, casually checking her fingernails.

"Of course it is," He argued.

"How so?"

"Because..." He paused. "Because it just is okay!"

"Did you even listen to a word I said to you earlier, Bethany?" Added Paul. "Take it from me, he's not the sort of man you want to be getting involved with."

Bethany groaned, "Would you guys cut it out? He and I are not seeing each other, we are not in love and we are not having sex. There is nothing even slightly romantic between Randy & me. He's not my type."

John and Paul seemed to back off after that, but it didn't stop Beth's mind wandering. Was she lying to herself when she told them he wasn't her type? I mean, he was funny, athletic, not to mention good looking.. Nothing like the person Paul & John had described. She had only known him two days, how could she grow feelings for someone in that amount of time? It was impossible.. Wasn't it? She sighed, was she falling in love with Randy Orton?

July 28th, 2003: Raw in Colorado Springs.

Finishing her conversation on the phone, Beth lowered it from her ear and flipped it shut, shoving it back into her jean pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest and followed Ric into the back entrance of the arena. "Everything okay?" He asked, holding open the door for her.

She nodded and walked inside, showing her backstage pass to the security guard. "Yeah. That was the interior designer. She's just finished looking at the church and wants to run some ideas by me. I also spoke to someone in New York and they are faxing over a list of possible venues for the wedding receptions which means I can start organising that soon."

"Oh," He said, walking in step with her down the corridor. "Did you call your mother back yesterday?" Ric asked her, completely changing the subject. Beth sighed, walking slightly ahead of him.

"I didn't get chance." She replied

"Didn't get chance, or just couldn't be bothered?" Ric challenged, catching up with his young niece.

Beth shrugged, "I've been busy, I'll get around to it."

"Well make sure you do," He told her, Beth nodding while leaning on the locker room door to open it. She turned around and froze spotting Randy sat back on the couch with a half naked girl on top of him. "Oh my god," She managed to get out, covering her eyes. "Sorry." She cringed as Randy pushed the girl off of him as she scrambled to find her discarded clothes, covering herself with Randy's shirt. "I'll just be.. Vince wanted.." Beth swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath. "I'll see you later."

She brushed past Ric and left the locker room, leaning back against the corridor wall in total embarrassment of what had just happened. "Jesus Christ," She mumbled, feeling rather stupid at how she had reacted. She could feel hints of jealousy bubbling inside of her mixed with rage. After all, Randy probably didn't even know the girl, that and she looked barely legal. What was he playing at?

Later on that night, Beth was leant back against the wall mentally counting the tiles on the one opposite.

"Waiting for me, huh?" Spoke a voice from further down the corridor. "You do know stalking is illegal in all fifty states."

Beth rolled her eyes, lowering her gaze to Randy's, his baby blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. "Don't flatter yourself." She frowned. "I'm waiting for Chris, not you."

"He got busted open by Nash," Randy informed her. "He's getting stitches in the trainer's room."

"Oh," She answered simply, hopping off the crate she was sat on. "I better go check he's okay." She went to brush past him, Randy reaching for her arm, pulling her back to him gently.

"Wait, I have something for you." He said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a long velvet box. He handed it to her as she stood with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Open it," He instructed.

Beth did as she was told and opened the box, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the same necklace from the hotel in Indianapolis. He must have bought it her after she had left for her flight with Paul and Mark. "I can't accept this," She told him, closing the box back up and handing it him.

"But I got it for you," He insisted, reopening it. He took the necklace and stepped behind her, sweeping her hair out of the way so he could successfully fasten it around her neck.

"You shouldn't have bought it," Beth sighed. "It's too much."

"But I did, and it looks beautiful on you." He complimented with a smile. Beth's cheeks reddened and she found herself looking down at the ground. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" He then asked her.

She shrugged, looking back up at him. "Night in with John. Were going to get some takeaway and watch some DVDs."

"And paint your nails while giving each other facials," He joked.

"How did you know?" He smirked, joking back.

"So," He said, taking a slight pause before he continued. "I guess dinner would be out of the question?"

Beth wanted to kick herself, here he was asking her out and she already had plans! If she bailed on John that would only raise his suspicions further. "I'd love to, but.."

"You can't." Randy finished with a disappointed smile.

"Another time, maybe?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied. "So I'll see you around?"

"See you around." She repeated, backing up down the corridor. She stopped and turned back to face him, jogging back over to lay a simple kiss on his cheek. "And thanks.. For the necklace. It's beautiful." She smiled.

Randy watched her walk off, lost in his own thoughts.. She was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Love Turns To Want.**

**Disclaimer:** I own Beth.. Nothing else!

KeeKeeBaby: He's good on everyones eyes hun LOL. Towards the end of this chapter you start to see his old Evolution character.. God I loved that gimmick! Anyway, hope you like this chapter ox

Tador: Something may happen.. It may not! You'll have to wait and see ). muaha the powers of a writer lol. Hope you like this chappy! ox

**--------------------**

August 11th, 2003: Raw In Moline, IL.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!"

"That dress is so hot!"

"Totally you!"

Beth smiled as the three blondes continued to make a fuss of her. She had spent the last ten days in Hawaii with Brooke Hogan and had returned with a whole new look about her. She was wearing a black halter neck dress that came in at the waist with a silver sequin band and ruched out at the front. Her hair was down in lose, brown curls and her skin was a glowing bronze colour from the time she had spent in the sun.

"And I love the necklace," Stacy added, taking it between her fingers to examine it closer. "Who bought you that?"

"Oh, its nothing." She insisted, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Randy gave it me a few weeks ago."

The three divas exchanged looks as Stacy's hand returned to her side, a slight frown spreading across her face. "You and Randy aren't.." She started, trailing off.

"No!" She quickly answered. "It's just something I saw in a hotel jewelers, I mentioned I liked it and he ended up buying it and surprising me with it. It's no big deal."

"Let me tell you something sweetheart, men don't buy women they hardly know jewelry for no reason. It sounds to me like the Legend Killer has a crush on a certain hot looking brunette." Trish said with a smirk.

"We like Randy," Added Jackie. "As a friend that is. Anything past that.."

"He's a heartbreaker, girl." Stacy finished.

"Who is?" Asked a voice from behind them. All four girls spun around to see Rob Van Dam approaching them after his involvement in the Eric Bischoff vs. Kane match. Trish's eyes widened, her match was up next and she was running late!

"Shoot!" She snapped. "I've got to go, my match is next! I'll see you guys later." She told them, jogging down the corridor. "Remember what we said, Beth!" She yelled as she disappeared around the corner. Beth rolled her eyes, falling into Rob's arms for a hug. Once they pulled away he stepped back to get a good luck at her.

"Wow, look at you. Hawaii did you good, girl." He smiled, Beth blushing. "Trying to impress someone? Say Randy Orton?"

Beth frowned, "No. What gave you that idea?"

"Randy himself. You're his favorite topic of conversation lately." Rob told her.

"We told you," Jackie added from behind her.

"You guys are crazy. Like I told you.. He & I are friends. And don't be mentioning this to my uncle.. Or John! That's the last thing I need."

Rob chuckled, "You're so slow."

She smacked his arm, the other girls laughing at her. "C'mon, I have something for Sonya in my bag; it's in Paul's locker room." She looked back at Jackie & Stacy. "I'll speak to you two later, okay?"

The two nodded, sharing a brief hug with their friend before she walked in step with Rob down the hallway. Once they were out of sight and in an empty part of the arena Beth decided to question him on what he had said earlier.

"So.." She started, looking around quite casually. "What exactly has Randy said about me?"

Rob grinned, "Oh.. So you are interested?" He teased.

"No! Just curious."

"He hasn't said much; just that he wants to get to know you better. He was pretty disappointed to hear you had gone to Hawaii, though."

"Oh," She answered simply.

After retrieving the gift from Paul's locker room, Rob & Beth continued walking down the hallway. They stopped, a voice from behind shouting Beth's name as it finally caught up with them. Beth turned, her eyes widening at the sight of Randy in a referee's t-shirt and the tiniest pair of shorts she had ever seen.

"Uh, hi." She managed to get out with a smile. "How's it going?"

Now it was Randy's turn to stare. She looked amazing, grown up in a way. He had missed not seeing her this past week, although it was only seven days it had seemed like so much longer. Sensing the sexual tension between them, Rob spoke up. "I'll leave you guys alone," He said, kissing Beth's cheek before he left. "Call me later. Thanks for the gift, Sonya will love it. Bye 'Killer." He smirked, leaving the two stood alone in the hallway.

"Flair mentioned you went to Hawaii.. Have fun?" Randy asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It was fun. Brooke & I had a great time." Beth smiled. "So what about you? How have you been?"

"Good," He answered back. "Can't say I have any complaints."

"Cool. Are you looking forward to Summerslam?"

"Looking forward to it isn't the word. Nervous, you could say. But it's going to be a great match, so."

"Yeah," She agreed. "It will be. Anyways, I should get going.. The girls and I are going out after the show, and I need to change."

"Change? You look great in what you're wearing." He complimented, walking forward to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Now or never, Randy. Now or never, he told himself. "Really great, beautiful infact."

Before anything could happen between the two they were interrupted by Beth's cell phone. Beth stepped back slightly, pulling it out of her back pocket as Randy couldn't help but sigh, he had finally plucked up the courage to make a move on her and it had backfired on him.

"Hi John," She smiled, speaking into her phone.

John this, John that. Everything was always about John. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight, but In Randy's eyes he believed that nothing could ever happen between the two of them until John was out of the picture He and the dr. of thuganomics would have to have a little talk, and this talk needed to be soon.

August 12th, 2003: Smackdown taping in St Louis, Missouri

It was Tuesday, the day of the Smackdown taping and Randy had made the five hour car journey to be there in order to follow through his plan of talking to John. He hadn't figured how exactly he was going to go about it, but if he wanted some kind of relationship with Beth he needed to sort things out with John. It was safe to say that John & Randy did not see eye to eye and their hate for each other went back to their days in OVW.

Randy showed his pass to the security guard and pulled open the arena doors, making his way down the hallway. It didn't take long until he was stopped by someone being Stephanie McMahon. First she walked past him, but stepped back and took a double take. "Randy?"

"Oh, Hey Steph." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?" She asked, holding her folders close to her chest. "Beth isn't here, if that's who your looking for." She said with a slight grin. She had heard all about their blossoming romance from Paul. Stephanie was probably one of the only people who didn't have a problem with it, she liked Randy and didn't really get chance to see this other side of him that she heard so much about.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to John."

Stephanie's brow arched, there was no love loss between the pair and they rarely talked unless they had a reason to. She knew exactly what Randy's motive was, and it came in the form of her beautiful, young wedding planner. "Oh." She answered simply, brushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Well he's in his locker room. He has a match tonight against Zach Gowen. It's down the hall, the first one on your right." She told him helpfully.

"Thanks," He said appreciatively.

"No problem," She smiled. "Good luck."

The two went their separate ways, Randy walking in the direction Steph had told him. He finally stopped outside the locker room and walked inside, not even bothering to knock. He glanced at John who was pacing around the room with his back to him, talking into his cell phone.

"I know Beth," He sighed, speaking into the receiver. "But you have to speak to her sooner or later, what she did was wrong but she's your mother." He paused for a moment; he hadn't even noticed Randy yet. "I'm not telling you what to do; I just want what's best for you." He said, finally turning to see Randy stood near the door. His eyes narrowed as he shot him a deadly look, speaking back into his cell phone. "Sweetheart, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. You too, Bye." John flipped his cell phone shut and shoved it in his back pocket. "What the hell are you doing here?" He spat, Randy arrogantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's with the attitude? Aren't you happy to see me?" He replied with a cocky grin.

"Far from it man, trust me." John answered, bringing his foot up onto the couch so he could tie the laces of his sneakers. "So why exactly are you here? I know this aint no social visit."

"It's about Beth."

John froze, slowly bringing his foot back down onto the carpeted flooring. "Yeah, about that. You need to back off man, she don't need your shit. She aint the one night stand type of girl man, she got enough man troubles without having to deal with you using her for a night of pleasure."

"It isn't like that," Randy interrupted. "I like her."

"You liked them all until you got what you wanted."

"What's your problem?" Randy snapped.

"You are!" John snapped back. "You leading her on like this, like she's some slut you met at a club. How can you have feelings for her man? You've known her less than a month."

"This isn't about Beth. This is about the problem you have with me!" Randy suddenly declared. "You blame me for the mistakes you made. You cheating on Liz-"

John cut him off, "Don't even fucking bring her into it." He warned. "This isn't about her, aight? This is about Beth. I'm warning you man, stay away from her."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or you'll have me to deal with." Replied John, walking forward so the two were now nose to nose.

John's threats only made Randy want her more. His feelings for her seemed to be shoved aside, right now he wanted to spite John and do what he had warned him not to. Breaking the stare, Randy walked backwards towards the door. Beth wouldn't know what had hit her; she had now become a conquest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seduction**

**Disclaimer: **Randy got engaged.. RANDY GOT ENGAGED! sobs lol aww i'm glad for him though, who would of thought RKO would settle down? Congrats to him and Samantha.. shes one lucky lady. So! I don't own Randy, and i don't own anyone else.. But I Still have Beth. I wonder if his fiance would swap?..

Tador: I hope you like this chapter! I didn't want him to use her either, but it made an interesting turn! Thanks for your review x

sarahblue23: Heres some more! Thanks for reviewing x

Roxxy1984: Aww thanks! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews x

Sunday August 24th, 2003: Summerslam in Phoenix, Arizona.

"So next Wednesday is okay for both you and Paul?" Beth asked Stephanie, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Great. We also need to arrange for you and I to meet up with the Interior designer. I've seen some of her ideas and they are really good, I just wanted to get your final opinion before we officially decide on anything."

"Okay, that's fine." Steph agreed. "So, are you going to dad's party tonight?"

Beth shrugged, collecting the papers laid out on the desk together to place back in her folder. "I might, I'll see what John's doing."

"He's not scheduled to wrestle tonight though, right?"

"Nope. I don't know why he even bothered flying out with me for. Ever since he got back from St Louis he's been acting really weird, almost three times as over protective as before. I don't know what's got into him." She commented, flinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Steph replied, cocking a brow. She was almost certain this had something to do with Randy's little visit. She decided not to say anything to Beth yet, not until she had found out what had happened herself.

"Anyway," Beth said, getting to her feet. "I'm going to go find him and see if he's cheered up since earlier. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Steph said while hugging Beth. "See you later."

She left the locker room, almost at once coming into contact with someone's large chest, falling backside first onto the hard, tiled flooring. The contents of her bag flew everywhere as Beth groaned in annoyance, looking up at the person she had run into, her face weakening into a smile as Randy knelt beside her to help pick up the scattered belongings.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Its fine," Beth insisted. "I should have been watching where I was going. Totally my fault."

Randy smiled, pulling her to her feet. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," She smiled back. "Just going over some things with Stephanie. How about you? You've got that big match tonight, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "So listen, are you going to Vince's party at the hotel later?"

"I might make an appearance," She teased, leaning back against the wall.

Randy smirked; she was like putty in his hands. "You should. So I'll see you later, maybe?"

"Okay, see you later." She replied as Randy backed up and disappeared around the corner, leaving Beth with a smile on her face as she turned and walked in the opposite direction, straight into the chest of John. "Jeez!" She jumped, placing a hand on her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What did he want?" He asked, his usual warm smile replaced with a frown.

"Oh, so you haven't cheered up since earlier huh?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What did he want, Beth?" He repeated more sternly this time.

"It's none of your business." She snapped back. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting like a total jerk all week." John went to answer, but Beth cut him off, placing a hand in front of his face. "You know what? I don't have time for this. I've got to go," She told him, walking past him and out of sight before John had chance to stop her. He sighed in frustration and punched the wall to the right of him, clutching his fist as the pain began to set in.

"He just cares y'know?"

Beth rolled her eyes. It had been at least forty-five minutes since she had, had her argument with John and she had retreated to Chris Jericho's locker room while he got ready for his match in the elimination chamber later on that night.

"But he's got nothing to worry about, has he? He's just being his usual, over-protective self and quite frankly I'm sick of it. I mean, how am I supposed to grow as a person when he's smothering me, Chris?"

"Can you blame him? Do you even know what Orton's like?"

She sighed, "Considering the fact I'm reminded by everyone every five seconds, yeah."

"We just care about you, Beth.. That's all. Your like a little sister to all of us, everyone just wants what's best for you." Chris told her, wrapping an arm around her as she pushed him back playfully and smiled.

"Listen to you getting all soft on me. Look, you don't need to worry about me alright? I know what I'm doing. And besides, Randy wouldn't hurt me." She answered rather confidently. Chris shot her a look of doubt and continued to lace his boots; he just hoped she was right.

The show had finished and everyone had traveled to the Hilton hotel for Vince's birthday party. After some persuasion, Beth had decided to attend and was now sat at one of the tables talking to Trish and Amy. She laughed at something Trish said and sipped her drink, placing it back down on the table while glancing across the room at John, who was sat with Chris and Rob watching her. "Oh jeez," She mumbled, nudging Amy who was sat next to her. "Look at him. It's like having a babysitter or something."

Amy laughed, sipping her own drink. "Just ignore him; you know what he's like. Your here to have a good time, remember?"

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "And it looks like your good time guy has arrived," She grinned, pointing to the entrance where Randy had just entered with Paul. Her breath caught in her throat as Beth got her first glance at him. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a maroon shirt, the first few buttons undone to show a little of his chest. He looked around the room and spotted her, smiling in her direction.

Beth blushed and casually brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, turning back to Trish and Amy who exchanged looks and side glanced Beth with equal grins on their faces.

"You are SO into him," Amy smiled, taking a swig of her corona.

"Am not," Beth argued back.

"Face it girl, you've got a thing for him." Trish added. "And, if I'm reading the signals correctly, he's got a thing for you to."

"Looks like were about to find out," Amy said as Randy began to approach their table.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, Beth looking up to meet his warm blue eyes. He smiled, "So you made it then."

Trish and Amy looked at each other, picking up their drinks as they got up from the table. "We'll be at the bar," Amy told them as they left them, Randy sliding in the seat opposite her. In the corner of her eye she could see John still sat at his table but with his eyes firmly locked on them, a face like thunder. She ignored him and turned her attention back to Randy, "Yeah, I decided it could be fun."

"Fun or you were just looking forward to seeing me?"

She smiled, "Don't flatter yourself, Randy."

"So, I heard you and John were arguing earlier, anything you want to talk about?"

She sighed, "It was nothing. He was just in a bad mood, nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, placing his right hand over hers. He could also see John watching them; he knew that was bound to piss him off. "Because if you want to talk.." He offered, trailing off of his sentence.

She smiled, "It's fine, honestly." She insisted.

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, standing up, still with a firm grip of it. "In that case, care to dance?"

"Hm, I don't know.." She replied hesitantly, shaking her head.

Randy pouted playfully, "Aw, c'mon.. Just one dance?"

"One dance." She repeated, getting to her feet as Randy led her to the dance floor. John watched them from his place at the table, he was livid. Look at him! He was all over Beth, how could she not see through him?

Meanwhile, Beth wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as he rested his on her waist. He nodded over at the DJ who then changed the music to a slower song. She giggled and rested her head is his chest as they began to dance, the world around them seemed to disappear, all they focused on was each other. As Randy danced with her, he thought about what he was doing. Was it really worth hurting her just to get one over on John? Deep down he really did have feelings for Beth; he just had trouble accepting them.

She removed her head from his chest and untangled her arms from around him, their eyes locking as the song came to an end. He bent his head, his lips brushing up against hers. Beth felt her legs go from underneath her, but Randy held her in place. She parted her lips, Randy wasting no time as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, the two sharing their first kiss. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, their faces inches apart. It stayed that way for some time, until Beth surprisingly spoke up. "Do you want to go upstairs?" She whispered breathlessly.

He glanced over his shoulder to where John had been sitting and noticed the seat was empty. Turning back to Beth, he nodded and took her hand. "Yeah, what room are you in?" He asked her, leading her towards the elevators.

As soon as they had left, John walked back from the bathroom and sat back down, looking around for Beth and Randy. He turned to Shawn Michaels, who was now sat next to him and tapped his shoulder, leaning to speak into his ear over the music. "Yo, where'd Beth go?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know man, last time I looked she will still dancing with Randy. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "Maybe."

By now Beth and Randy had made it back to his hotel room and were both inside, Beth pressed against the wall as Randy kissed her franticly, his lips smashing down on hers. They moved towards the bed and Randy carefully pushed her back, her body hitting the mattress. He climbed on top of her and laid soft, wet kissed down her jaw line, a moan escaping Beth's lips as she threw her head back, allowing him easier access.

Randy stopped, what was he doing? He climbed off of her, leaving Beth in confusion of why he had stopped something they both wanted. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up herself.

"We can't do this," He sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's not right."

"Of course it is," She answered, getting up off of the bed and walking over to him. "We both want this, right?" She asked him, placing her hands on his chest. Randy paused, her touch sent shivers down his spine. What was wrong with him? He had slept with plenty of girls before, what was different this time? Why should he stop? She was offering it to him right there and then, he would be crazy to say no.

His hunger for her took over as he kissed her greedily, Beth taking a hold of his shirt as she spun him around and pushed him back on the bed, falling on top of him as her hands automatically went for the buttons of his shirt. Randy sat up in order for him to shrug his arms out of the shirt, Beth throwing it to the side as she bent her head to lay soft kisses on his chest, her fingers gently caressing his toned abs.

His hands reached for the hem of her shirt, sliding it off as he then reached for her bra, unhooking it skillfully, removing it and tossing it behind him. Beth gasped as he pulled her forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth, the sensation was amazing. He did this for a few more seconds before she lifted his head to meet her lips, the two sharing another passion filled kiss. Randy reached for her skirt and pulled it down, followed by her thong which landed in a heap on the floor to the side of them. Randy broke the kiss and looked up into her eyes, "I need you, Beth." He told her breathlessly.

Beth nodded and removed his pants along with his boxers, proceeding to lift herself up and lower herself on top of him as they both let out a long awaited moan. Beth slowly began to grind against him as he closed his eyes and guided her movements using his hands. As things progressed Beth began to ride him faster, Randy matching her thrusts as the two came together, Beth's body shaking as she screamed out his name and collapsed on top of him, her breathing heavy.

Beth soon fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, and that's when he decided to go through with his plan. He carefully removed his arms from around her and pushed off the bed cover, collecting his clothes as he dressed and walked out of the hotel room, taking one more look at Beth before he carefully shut the door behind him. What had he done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Caught Out**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Sorry this is late, my son has been sick and i havent felt like writing after Sunday.

Roxxy1984: The plan he had to get back at John by using Beth.. Sorry you didn't understand it! thanks for your review x

Tador: Speechless? this chapter wont make you feel much better!

craziestchick: thanks hun, i hope u like this chapter x

wwefan01: i'm glad you like it! thanks!

I would like to take the time to express my condolences to the whole Guerrero family over their tragic loss of Eddie. He was a great person and i'm gifted to have had the oppurtunity to meet him not to long ago at the last UK Tour. The world has suffered a tragic loss but I truly believe he is in a better place now. Eddie, you are a legend.. We all miss you papi xxxx

**Chenai,**

**----------------**

Monday 25th August, 2003. : Tucson, Arizona - Raw.

Beth stifled a yawn and adjusted in her seat while nodding in Paul's direction as he spoke and she pretended to listen. In all honestly, she hadn't heard a word he had said as she had been too wrapped up in thoughts of Randy and what had happened last night. Her stomach was doing somersaults just thinking about it, thinking about the way he made her feel. She was slightly confused as to why she had woken up and had been gone, but she'd ask him that when she saw him. She and John were now talking and things between them seemed to be getting a little better as each day progressed. She had seen him the morning after her night of passion with Randy and had managed to catch a ride with him as he was driving straight to El Paso and stopping at Tucson on the way. The journey had been a very tension filled one to say the least, forcing Beth to do something to John she had never done before, Lie.

_"So..." Beth started, casually tapping her fingers on the side. "How's it going?"_

_John shrugged his eyes still on the road. "Fine."_

_"That's.. Good." Beth replied, earning a simple nod from John. She sighed and placed her hands back in her lap, turning her upper body to face him. "How longs this going to go on, huh? Our friendship means more then this John. I miss you."_

_John watched her from the corner of his eye, the look in her eyes made him weaken at once. He sighed, looking back at the road. "I just want you to be honest with me, Beth. That's all I ask."_

_"I'm always honest with you, John.. You know that. I've let you in about everything. I've told you stuff that even my uncle doesn't know. That whole thing with Gregg.. Who did I tell? You!"_

_John's face went white at the mention of that name. A frown filled his face as his grip on the steering wheel hardened. "Don't even say his name. I thought we agreed not to talk about that?"_

_"I can't just forget what he did to me John.." She said, her eyes filling with that familiar pain that occurred every time the subject was mentioned._

_"Beth," He said sternly. "Please."_

_She sighed. It wasn't worth talking about; all it did was bring up bad memories. "I'm just saying, I've never lied to you.. So what makes you think I've started now? You should be able to trust me, where are we without trust?"_

_"That's what I want to know," He replied. "I know about Orton, Beth. I know you've got feelings for him. Well, at least you think you do. But you don't know what he's like, he's not who you think he is."_

_Bit late to be telling her that, eh? "John, please. I don't need a lecture from you.. Nothings going on between us, how many times do I have to tell you?"_

_"Then what was that last night?" He spat, turning his head to face her as they stopped at a red light. "I saw you two dancing."_

_"Oh stop the press," She replied rather sarcastically. "I danced with the guy. What's the big deal?"_

_"I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were gone."_

_"Oh, so you were spying on me? Nice, real nice."_

_John sighed in frustration, hitting the steering wheel with his right hand. "Damnit Beth! Can't you see I just want what's best for you?"_

_Beth looked down while casually playing with her hands in her lap. "I know you do. But there's nothing to worry about."_

_"You can swear on that?"_

_She paused. She'd never lied to John before, but if she told him the truth she knew it would just make matters more difficult. "Yeah, I can. Nothing happened between him and me. I wasn't feeling well so I went back up to my room."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

"Beth?" Paul said, shaking her lightly. "Beth, are you listening?"

"What?" She said, her head jerking up to meet his eyes. "Oh, yeah.. I'm listening." She lied. "What did you say?"

Paul frowned, "Never mind. Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She had to talk to someone, this was driving her crazy. She had lied to her best friend and now the only man she had let near her in a year or two was no where to be found. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him, "Actually Paul-" She paused as the door swung open and in walked the man himself along with her uncle Ric.

"Beth?" Paul said, following her gaze as it left him and stopped and Randy.

She sighed, "It doesn't matter." She told him, getting to her feet and walking towards the door. She stopped and Randy and swallowed hard, looking around to see Ric and Paul's gaze still firmly on her. "Can I talk to you?"

Randy looked up, that once friendly smile gone and replaced with a look of boredom. "I'm busy." He told her coldly.

"Oh. Never mind then." She replied. What had gotten into him? He always had time for her before. Randy went back to lacing his boots as Beth backed up towards the door and left the locker room. Once outside she leaned back against it and sighed, what had she gotten herself into.

She waited until later before she tried to talk to Randy again and this time waited for him after his match against Maven. She swung her legs back and forth on the crate, looking up when she felt someone's presence beside her, it was Ric.

"How's it going, kiddo?" He asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Great," She lied. "I feel abit sick, though."

"Ah," Ric chuckled. "Feeling the affects of last night I take it?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well let's not make that a repeat performance. Your still under age, remember?"

She nodded, looking ahead of him to see Randy walk down the guerilla steps with Maven. She hopped off the crate and shot her uncle a smile, hugging him. "I know. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, unaware that Randy was approaching. "Do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

Beth shook her head. "No, it's fine." She insisted. Ric nodded once more and kissed her cheek, strutting off down the hallway and around the corner. Beth took in a deep breath and decided to make her way over to the two men who were stood laughing and joking, not noticing Beth at all. She tapped Randy's shoulder once more as he turned and looked at her, his laughter seizing. "Can we talk, now?"

Both Maven and Randy exchanged looks, an arrogant smile taking over the legend killer's face. "Damn! You can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

"Oh, you don't have to play dumb in front of me sweetheart," Added Maven. "Your talk of the locker room. Randy told us all about your night of passion."

Her eyes widened, he had told everybody? The two men continued to laugh as Randy spoke up. "And what a night it was. Let me tell you man, the whole innocent thing is an act, in the bedroom she's an animal."

She felt her eyes glaze over, how could he speak to her like this? This wasn't the man she had met, the man she had fallen in love with. There, she had admitted it.. She did love him, but in a matter of seconds he had broke her heart like it was nothing. She took in a deep breath and wiped a straying tear from her eye, "I thought you were different." She sniffled.

"What were you expecting, Beth.. Huh? Your prince charming to come and sweep you off of your feet? Wrong. Just face facts, your nothing but an easy lay." He spat, his words burning through Beth like wild fire. She pulled her hand back and slapped him around the face hard, Randy's face jerking back as he placed his right hand on his cheek.

"I hate you," She cried, turning in the opposite direction as she stormed off down the corridor.

"That's alright baby, your mad now. But if you want a good time all you got to do is call." He added, this sending Maven into fits of laughter. He laughed back, but deep down he felt awful. Beth didn't deserve that, he knew that. He had taken advantage of her to get back at John.. What sort of man was he?

Beth ran down the corridor trying her best to hide her crying eyes from those she passed. Not really looking where she was going, Beth ran straight into a broad chest, being caught in two strong arms before she hit the ground, it was Chris Jericho. He placed her on her own two feet, his two hands placed on her waist as he supported her, she was in a mess. "Beth? What's happened? What's wrong?"

"He used me, Chris," She cried. "He used me."

Chris frowned; he knew just who she was talking about. "C'mere," He sighed, pulling her into his arms. "It's okay."

"No," She sniffled, "It's not okay! I slept with him, Chris. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Yeah," Came a voice from behind them. "How could you?"

She pulled away from Chris and looked past him, her eyes widening as she saw John stood with a less then happy expression on his face. She knew he had heard everything and to say he did not look pleased was an understatement. This wasn't good, how was he going to react?

Tuesday 2nd September, 2003. : Smackdown Taping.

Beth dragged her bags down the hallway, her face blank and pale. She felt numb, all she had been doing for the past week or so was crying. It was safe to say that John had reacted badly when he had found out she had slept with Randy and that she had lied to him about it.

_"John! Stop! Please!" She cried, running after him as he teared down the hallway._

_"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" He yelled back at her. "Wait 'till I get my fucking hands on him. I'll rip him apart. I'll kill him!"_

_"John, please.. Let's talk about this before you do something you regret."_

_He stopped and spun around, his face red with anger. "Something I regret? You want to know something I regret? Trusting you!" He spat as he carried on down the hallway and finally stopped outside the Evolution locker room. He pushed open the locker room door and stormed inside, Randy turning as he heard the bang when the door hit the wall hard. John didn't waste no time and speared him down, "You sorry son of a bitch!" He shouted, laying punches on Randy's face._

_Paul and Ric who had witnessed the whole thing each grabbed one of the superstars and pulled them apart as the two tried to struggle away and continue their dispute. "Woah, woah, woah!" Paul yelled. "What the hell is going on?"_

_"Ask that sorry bastard over there," John spat. "Ask him what a fucking heartless prick he is."_

_"She was all over me, Cena. You can't expect me to turn down goods like that. Do I look crazy to you?" He argued back knowing that would wind him up even more. As John went for him one more time, Randy stepped back, watching as Ric held the superstar back._

_"I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled coldly._

_"Try it!" Randy shouted back._

_Beth ran over and stepped between them, mascara stains running down her cheeks from all the crying she had been doing. "Stop!" She cried. "Please."_

_"Beth?" Ric spoke up. "What are they talking about?"_

_"It's nothing," She insisted, glaring at John. "Can we please go somewhere and talk about this, John?"_

_"Fuck you. He has a right to know what you've been up to, Beth. Are you going to admit it, or will I have to tell him?"_

_"Tell me what? Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"_

_"John, Please.." She pleaded, tears falling down her face._

_"I've been seeing Beth." Randy spoke up. "And John can't handle it."_

_"Randy!" Beth cried._

_"You've what?" Yelled Ric._

_"Okay, I think we all need to take a time out.." Rationalized Paul. He was just as angry as Ric, maybe even more so but he knew yelling at her wasn't the way to go about it. She was in a complete state; she didn't need him on her back too._

_"Is this true, Beth?" Asked Ric._

_"It was just the once.." She sniffled, her body trembling. "It meant nothing."_

_Ric was silent. He looked down at the ground and spoke quietly. "Guys, could you leave me and Beth alone for a minute. We need to talk."_

_John, Paul and Randy nodded. As John reached for the door, Beth took his arm and looked into his eyes which stared back at her coldly. "John?" She said quietly, he had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. He stared a hole through her, not saying a word. "I'm sorry," She told him truthfully. He said nothing but pulled his arm away from her and left as Beth began to cry harder. The one person who had always stuck by her had just completely blanked her; her whole world was falling apart. The door closed and she turned back to face Ric._

_"So. Did you use protection?"_

_"Do we have to talk about it?" She sighed, wiping her eyes once again._

_"Yes, we do. I have a right to know if my niece is about to have a baby by a childish womanizer like Orton." He paused. "Did you?"_

_She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, okay? I don't think so. I was drunk.. I can't remember."_

_"Jesus, Beth." Sighed Ric. "When were you going to tell me?"_

_"Three weeks from never?" She replied. "How could I tell you, Ric? Look how you reacted.. Look how John reacted!"_

_"We just care about you, that's all. I mean look how many warnings we gave you and yet you go and sleep with him for the thrill."_

_"It wasn't like that! I thought he was different! I thought he.."_

_"Loved you?" Ric finished with a laugh. "So did every other girl he's slept with. I can't believe you were that stupid, Beth. How could you do something like that? Especially without protection! Are you crazy?"_

_"I'm sorry.."_

_"You're always sorry."_

_"I am! I never meant to make you angry, Ric."_

_"I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed."_

Beth huffed as she turned the corner and walked down the corridor. Ric knew that telling her he was disappointed in her was three times as worse as being angry, it was a typical thing for a grown up to say to their children, or in Ric's case his niece. Finally reaching the men's locker room, Beth knocked on the door and waited for an answer, finally entering when she heard someone holler from inside. Most of the men inside seemed to look up at her, some with compassionate eyes, other with grins on their faces. She recognized them as Randy's friends.

"Mamacita!" Came a voice from the far right hand side. She smiled, it was Eddie. He had always been a father like figure to her, always looking out for her best interests. She knew him well enough to know that if she was ever in need of somewhere to stay, or someone to talk to she could always rely on Eddie and his family, they were wonderful, all of them.

"Hey Eddie," She smiled, hugging him as he walked forward. "Is John in here?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Interrupted John's voice from the back of the locker room. Beth frowned and placed her bags by the door, walking over to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him as he continued to ignore her and pulled on a shirt.

"How longs this going to go on?" She sighed.

"Until you start telling me the truth."

"John, that's the first time I've lied to you since forever! You know I couldn't tell you.. Look at the way you reacted, look at our friendship! It's in tatters."

"And whose faults that?" He told her, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Mine." She said with another sigh. "I know it is, you don't have to keep reminding me, okay? Can we please just go somewhere and talk about this like adults?"

"You're not an adult! That's my point!" He raged. "You're still a child, Beth. Your eighteen years old and you've been seeing a man who is five years older than you."

"Were not seeing each other," She interrupted. "It was just-"

"Sex?" He finished as Beth looked back down at the ground. "Y'know, I thought you were different from most girls but after this it's made me realize something, you're just like the rest. A no good lying slut."

Her head jerked up as she felt his words burn through her, tears streaming down her face. How could he say that to her? "Y'know," She sniffled. "After everything we've been through, everything I've been through. No, actually I've just realized something."

"And what's that, then?"

"It wasn't Randy who broke my heart, John. It was you."

And with that, she turned and ran through the locker room and out the door, Eddie hot on her tail. John stood frozen in place, what could he say to that? He sighed and flopped back down on his seat and rested his head in his hands, what a mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Uh Oh**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Tador: Hope I explained it with the flashback in this chapter. Sorry that you got confused and thanks for your review! x

gurl42069: Well heres another chapter for you to read! Thanks for reviewing x

wwefan01: Thanks! Hope you like this one x

Roxxy1984: Lol Breeathhh.. He's trying to make things right. It's just that damn male pride, huh? Thanks for your review x

**Rest In Peace George Best!**

**------------**

Monday September 15th 2003: Atlanta, GA / Columbia, South Carolina : Raw.

Beth slipped her key into the lock and pushed it open, walking inside followed by her best friend Brooke Hogan. Placing her bags down by the door, she tossed her keys onto the side table and pressed a button on her answering machine to hear her messages.

"Brooke, it's your father. Call me back."

_Message for Brooke, no big deal._

"Hey Beth, its Trish. Just checking in on my favorite girl.. Is everything okay? Holla back at me, chick. Mwuah!"

_She'd call her back later._

"Beth. It's mom."

_Ugh, she could wait._

"Beth.." Said a muffled voice on the message. "It's John. Can you call me.. Please? I'm worried about you. I never meant to call you a-" There was a pause. "Just call me, please? I'm sorry."

The machine beeped as the message ended and Beth quickly hit the delete button, turning around to face Brooke who had her arms crossed with a very unimpressed look on her face. "What?" She asked, picking up her things as she entered the lounge area.

Brooke followed her in and frowned, "You can't keep fighting with him y'know, he's your best friend."

Beth shrugged and flopped down on the couch, "He started it."

"No, you started it by sleeping with Randy. You had to have known how he'd react, girl."

"Who cares? It's my life."

"What's got into you?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "A few month's ago ice wouldn't melt in your mouth. You'd never jeopardize you're friendship with John. You never did tell me what happened after you stormed out anyway."

_John remained there for a second, but soon decided to chase after her. He hadn't meant to call her a slut; it had just sort of slipped out in the heat of the moment. He got to his feet and ran out of the locker room, it not taking long before he spotted Beth further down the corridor in Eddie's arms as he tried to quieten her frantic crying. John sighed and walked over, Eddie seeing him before Beth._

_"Hey Ese, I think it's best to leave it for today.. Can't you see she's upset?"_

_"I broke your heart?" He questioned._

_"Yeah," Beth sniffled, pulling away from Eddie as he stepped forward. "You did. You were supposed to be my best friend John. What Randy did doesn't even compare to the way you hurt me by saying that. After everything.. How could you? How could you?" She screamed, her emotions taking control of her as she began to beat on his chest, John not even flinching at the young woman's touch. He took a hold of her arms to stop her as she broke down and turned, falling back into Eddie's arms with a sob. Seeing this broke his heart._

Beth sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much. Do you fancy getting some lunch?"

"Actually.. I was thinking of going on a little road trip.. To Columbia." She finished.

"Columbia? Why Col-" She frowned. "Raw? Why do you want to go to Raw?"

"Because I know for a fact John's there recording a segment for Smackdown. Look girl, you've got to talk to him. Your miserable without him, lets face it. Besides, it gives you an opportunity to show R-K-Jerk off that you're over him."

"I'll see him tomorrow." Beth replied.

"Tomorrow's not good enough! C'mon Beth, what have you got to lose?"

Beth sighed, "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Exactly! Now, let's go make you beautiful." She said cheerily, dragging her towards the stairs.

It took them less than a couple of hours to arrive at the MCI center and after passing security the two young women made their way down the arena corridor, Brooke slightly ahead of Beth who seemed reluctant to confront John. He'd been leaving messages all week and she hadn't replied to any of them, not even one.

"Bethy!" Came a femine voice from further down the corridor. She smiled as Trish, Lita and Stacy Keibler rushed over, smothering the two teenagers with hugs. "What are you doing here, girl?" Asked Trish.

"She's here to make up with John," Announced Brooke. "Where is he, anyway?"

The girls shrugged, "I saw him speaking to Randy earlier."

"Stace!" Lita hissed, elbowing her in the side.

"He was speaking to Randy?" Beth questioned surprisingly.

"Well, more like shouting.." Stacy frowned. "Vince saw them and sent them to his office."

"Are you serious?" Beth sighed. "Oh god."

Meanwhile, Randy walked back into the Evolution locker room after his meeting, or should he say telling off by Vince. Paul looked up and frowned, it was safe to say that Randy wasn't one of his favorite people at the moment and his recent actions had brought a huge wedge between Randy and the other two Evolution members. Ric couldn't even stand to share the same locker room as the man who had broken his niece's heart and had decided to use one of the other room's for the time being. Things were a mess, and with Paul's wedding approaching he would not tolerate anyone jeopardizing it.

"Fucking Asshole," Mumbled Randy, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Asked Paul.

"Cena running his mouth as fucking usual."

"Don't you think he has a right to after what you did to Beth?"

"Look man, like I told you before; it takes two to tango, okay? She was all over me."

"I somehow doubt that."

"And what makes you so sure, huh? She isn't as innocent as she looks, Paul."

"I didn't say she was innocent, it's just.." He trailed off with a sigh, "You don't know what she's been through, okay?"

"Enlighten me." Randy said, crossing his arms.

"I.. I can't tell you."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh? I'm sorry the girl probably had her heart broken in 10th grade, Paul. But that's not my problem. It was there, I took it.. Shoot me."

"It's more than a high school break up, Randy."

"Then what is it?" Randy huffed, getting slightly agitated. "All I've been hearing off you and Cena is how Beth's been through so much but none of you let up on what exactly it is. Maybe I should ask Ric, huh? Maybe he'll tell me." He said, turning towards the door.

"No!" Paul snapped, reaching out to grab his arm before he walked off. "He doesn't know. You can't talk to him."

Randy cocked a brow; the way Paul had reacted told him it must be something serious. "What's going on, Paul?" He asked more calmly this time.

Paul sighed. He really wanted to tell Randy to make him understand, but he had made a promise to Beth and it was up to her whether he knew or not. He let go of his arm and ran his hand over his face as Randy stared at him, awaiting an answer. "Look man. It's not my place. You'll have to talk to Beth." He told him, getting to his feet. "I've got to go find Ric. I'll catch you later."

"You mean he's left already?" Beth asked the stagehand disappointedly.

"I think so. He said he'd be leaving after he taped his segment for Smackdown on top of the building." He explained.

"Did he say where he'd be flying out to, or?"

"He mentioned he was driving to Atlanta first, but that's all I know."

Beth sighed. They both obviously had the same idea, but had crossed wires somewhere. "Alright, thanks." She told him, walking further down the corridor until she was stopped by two large men, whose voices echoed down the empty corridor.

"Hey look, It's Randy's little play thing." Laughed Mark Jindrak.

Beth clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as he and Maven approached her, backing her into a corner.

"Looking good, Beth." Maven remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Agreed Mark. "Very good."

Beth frowned, "What do you want?"

Mark smirked, stepping closer to her. "Oh you _know_ what I want, Beth."

"Ugh. Drop dead."

"Drop to your knees," He shot back, Maven laughing.

"What's going on here?" Said another male voice, one Beth had gotten to knew very well. She spun around and frowned seeing Randy. Great, just what she needed. He walked over to them as Maven and Mark continued to laugh, greeting their friend.

"Hey man," Mark laughed, shaking his friend's hand. "We were just talking to your bitch."

"That's funny," Randy said, pulling his hand away. "Because the only bitch I see here is you, Mark."

There laughter faded as Beth's head jerked up, did she hear that correctly?

"I suggest you disappear," He told them, stepping in front of Beth.

"Or what?" Mark said, their faces inches apart as they stared at each other intensely. There was no reply, but after a few seconds Mark backed off. "C'mon man," He said to Maven, his eyes not leaving Randy. "Let's get out of here."

The two left as Randy turned and placed a hand on Beth's shoulder, only to have her flinch at his touch. "Don't! Touch me!" She shouted at him before turning and running down the hallway, disappearing around the corner. While trying her best to get away from Randy, she didn't realize she had run straight past John who pulled her back to him, "Beth? What are you doing here?"

"Actually," She said, catching her breath. "I came to talk to you." She explained. "Is there somewhere we can go talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, leading her into one of the empty locker rooms. She sat down on one of the changing benches as John sat opposite her, tension filling the room.

"I'm sorry," Beth announced with a sigh. "I really am."

"I'm sorry to. I should have warned you instead of being an asshole about it."

"I wouldn't have listened." She replied truthfully. "You know how pig headed I am."

John chuckled, "Yeah, I do."

"Stacy mentioned that Vince called you into his office earlier, what happened?"

"Oh, uh.. Nothing. He was just giving me some information on a few signings I have next week, that's all."

"You're a terrible liar, John." Beth said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did he really want?"

"Randy and I had words earlier; Vince saw us and gave us a warning. It's no big deal, alright?"

"No big deal? I'm surprised he didn't suspend you!" She said, running a hand over her face. "Does Vince know?.. About Randy & I?"

"I don't think so, I'm not sure. He's going to find out sooner or later, though. Your talk of the locker room."

"Don't remind me," She huffed, beginning to get upset. Her emotions were all over the place lately and she hated knowing that nearly everybody was talking about her, not to mention her uncle had admitted that he was ashamed of her. She covered her face with her hands and took in a few deep breaths, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. John noticed this and quickly got to his feet, sitting down beside her in order to put his arm around her.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry baby girl." He said, pulling her close. "It'll be okay."

"I'm sorry John," She sniffled. "My emotions are all over the place lately. With everything that's going on, I just.."

"You don't need to explain," John told her, cutting her off mid sentence. "I understand."

"It's just.. Ever since, well you know. I thought that was it for me, I didn't see how I could come back from that and now, when things finally start to come together this happens.. I'm such an idiot."

"You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot," John smiled. "And I know right now you feel lost and confused, but you have reason to, aight? It happens to the best of us at times. But I promise you right here, right now, that I will do everything in my power to make you feel better."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "However do you put up with me, huh?"

"With great difficulty," He joked, kissing her forehead.

Her crying seized as she closed her eyes and John wrapped his arms around her. She felt content in knowing she had her best friend back, it was one less thing she had to worry about. John finally untangled his arms from around her and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Look, I've got this week off. Why don't you spend some time in Boston?"

"I can't," She sighed. "And neither can you. It's Steph's bachelerette party tomorrow. You're going to Paul's right?"

"Oh Yeah." John remembered. "Can't really say I'm overjoyed.. Not my scene, y'know?"

"Pft." Beth scoffed. "A strip club's not your scene. Since when?"

"You really don't think that highly of me, do you?" John frowned. "Besides, what are you girls going to be doing at Steph's party?"

Beth shrugged. "I've got a few things planned."

"Male stripper." John coughed.

"Are you offering?" She teased back playfully.

John rolled his eyes, "In your dreams. Hey, do you have a ride to Raleigh?"

Beth shrugged, "I never thought about it. Brooke drove here, which means she'll be taking the car back to Atlanta.. I could always catch a ride with Paul or something, although he'll probably be driving with Ric.."

"Things still rocky?" He asked, referring to her relationship with her uncle.

"Yeah," She sighed, flopping back down on the bench, her hands resting in her lap. "I mean, he's talking to me.. But he's not being his usual, over-protective self. I mean, he stopped by the other day before Brooke & I were going out and instead of giving me the 'You're only eighteen years of age' lecture, he told me to go out and have fun."

John arched a brow. Ric was known for his over-protective nature when it came to his teenage niece and the fact he had stood by and let her go out, knowing very well she would be drinking baffled him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. He even found my fake I.D and still, nothing."

"He'll come aro-" He paused. "You have a fake I.D?"

"Duh." She replied, getting back to her feet. "So, can I catch a ride with you to Raleigh?"

John placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think about it in order to wind her up, "Hmm.. I don't know. Could I really put up with you for that long? Four hours is a long time, Bethy."

She rolled her eyes, smacking his arm playfully. "I'll go get my stuff," She told him, walking towards the door. John nodded as she pulled open the door, pausing to look back at him. "Oh and John," He looked up. "Thanks.."

"For what?"

"For understanding." She finished, pausing as the two exchanged a smile. She finally left the locker room, carefully pulling the door shut behind her quietly.

Tuesday September 16th 2003: Raleigh, North Carolina.

"Beth, are you ready yet?" Stephanie shouted, knocking on the bathroom door where behind it Beth was preparing for Steph's bachelerette party.

She applied some more gloss to lips and stepped back, looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a black chiffon camisole matched with the tiniest black and white pokadot ruffled layer skirt you had ever seen. After running a hand through her curled, brown hair Beth unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, surprising quite a few of the women in the locker room who knew Beth and were used to her innocent nature.

"You look, um.."

"Hot." Stephanie cut in, glaring at the other girls. She knew exactly what Bethany was doing, she was trying to show everyone that she wasn't a child, trying to show Randy what he was missing.

"Different was the word I was looking for." Torrie answered. "But in a good way, I mean.. Stephanie's right, you do look hot. It's just.."

"It's not you." Stacy finished, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Beth looked down at the ground. Part of her knew they were right, but she wasn't ready to stand up and admit that she looked like someone who had just stepped out of a strip club. She was proving a point, and that point was that she wasn't a child anymore; she was eighteen years of age and needed to be taken seriously. "Can we just go?" She sighed, picking her purse up. "Please?"

"Yeah," Dawn said, getting to her feet. "Let's bounce."

The girl's gathered their things and left the locker room around the same time as Paul and some of the male superstars left theirs. Seeing Paul, Stephanie smiled and jogged over; falling into his arms for a kiss as Beth and the other divas stood a few feet away from the schmoozing couple.

"Look at them! They can't keep their hands off of each other." Laughed Torrie.

"Pft. You and Billy are just like them, if not worse." Stacy grinned, Torrie smacking her arm playfully. Beth laughed, jumping when a large pair of hands covered her eyes and pulled her back slightly.

"Guess who?" John said, putting on a really bad impression of a woman.

"Hmm," Beth said, pretending to think. "Johnny Depp?"

"The next best thing," He answered, removing his hands from her face as he spun her around to face him, finally looking her over. "Wow, you look very uh, under dressed." He frowned. "I have a jacket back in the locker room that you can borrow.."

"No, it's fine." She said, glancing past him to see Randy stood talking to Chris Benoit. He looked handsome in a plain white button up shirt along with some black dress pants and his hair seemed to be styled to perfection, gelled up in short spikes. She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it begin to do somersaults as she focused on the little details that made him perfect to her. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Randy turned in her direction and smiled, not one of his usual arrogant smiles, but one of his rare, genuine ones. She blushed and looked down at the ground, turning her attention back to John who had been talking to her all the time, unaware that she was not listening to him. "Huh, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were planning on wearing clothes tonight. You're going to freeze to death, baby girl."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Quit worrying."

"Hey guys," Paul shouted, now finished canoodling with his bride to be. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," John replied, as did some of the others. He turned back to Beth and pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head. "You going to be okay?"

"Of course I am," She replied as they pulled apart. "Have fun." Smiled Beth as Stephanie locked arms with her and pulled her down the corridor, turning her head to look at John.

"Don't worry, John. I'll look after her!" She grinned, winking at him playfully. John frowned and watched as they disappeared around the corner, this was going to be a night to remember, but maybe not for all the right reasons.

The girls took a limo that Vince had organised down town and arrived outside a club, each girl sliding out of the car with Beth getting out last. She took a look around and noticed a bouncer stood by the door checking I.Ds. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled out her fake I.D and followed the girls towards the front of the line. Torrie, Stacy, Trish, Amy and Rena passed, Beth being next. The bouncer took her I.D and looked it over, his eyebrow raising as he looked up at her. Noticing this, Steph stepped in front of her, placing a hand on the bouncers arm. "Something wrong?" She smiled at him.

He glanced up at her and at once realised who she was. "No," He quickly replied, handing Beth back her I.D. "Not at all."

Steph smiled once more, nodding as she once again locked arms with the eighteen year old and entered the club, Beth leaning towards her to whisper in her ear. "Thanks," She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"No problem. But don't overdo it, okay? I promised your uncle I'd look after you and I like to keep my word."

She nodded as they made there way inside, finding the other women at the bar ordering some drinks. Beth and Stephanie walked over, Stacy shoving a drink into Beth's hands before she had a chance to say anything. "Here, get that down you!" She smiled, picking up her own drink and sipping it.

Things seemed to carry on like that hour after hour, the girls knocking down alcohol as if it was water. It was now Beth's round and she had made her way over to the bar alone to order the drinks.

"7 shots, 3 beers and 4 Bacardi breezers please." She told the bartender, flopping down on an empty barstool.

"I'll get these," Spoke a masculine voice. She looked up to see Randy slide in the seat beside her, opening his wallet in order to pay for the drinks.

"There's no need," She frowned, avoiding his gaze as she reached into her purse and pulled out some money.

"No, I insist." He said, handing the bartender the money before she had chance to.

Beth sighed and placed the money back in her purse, closing it up. "So, what brings you here?"

"The guys are in the strip club downstairs. I saw you come in and thought I'd talk to you."

"How considerate," She said rather sarcastically, picking up the tray of drinks.

"Here, let me take that." He said, reaching for the tray.

"I'm quite capable," She said, holding onto it as he tried to pull it away from her. "Randy! Just leave it," She said. Randy did what she asked and let go, the drinks spilling all over Beth's black camisole. "Ugh! Now look what you've done!" She yelled at him, placing the tray back on the bar.

A mysterious dark haired man handed her a handkerchief as she took it and dabbed it on her shirt, "Tha-" She paused, getting her first look at the man. He had darkish, spiked up hair and the greenest eyes she had even seen. He had that bad boy type of look about him, yet his smile gave her the impression that he was far from it. "Thanks," She repeated, smiling this time.

"It's no problem," He answered, his smile fading when he looked up at Randy. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Just a bit," She frowned placing the handkerchief on the table.

Randy's eyes narrowed as the man squared up to him, their faces inches apart. "I think you should get lost, yeah?"

"Or what?" Randy replied, daring him to do something. "What are you going to do, huh?"

"Randy, please.." Beth pleaded. He turned his attention back to her and sighed, backing up slowly and finally out of sight. Beth turned back to the handsome gentleman and smiled at him, "Thanks.. Again."

He chuckled, "It's no problem. I'm Karl." He said, extending his hand to her.

"Beth. Pleased to meet you," She replied while shaking his hand. "So, do you usually find yourself playing a knight in shining armour?" She asked, leaning back against the bar. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but flirt with Karl, he was gorgeous after all.

"I must admit, it's not on my list of things to do." He smirked. "Care for a drink?"

One drink turned to two, and two turned to three and as Beth reached her forth, she was beginning to feel rather strange. She pulled herself to her feet as Karl stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I think I need some fresh air," She mumbled, brushing the hair from her face.

"I'll come with you," Karl was quick to insist, placing his drink on the bar as he helped her towards the exit. Beth's head was spinning and things were beginning to become a blur. He helped her outside and towards a dark alley way, Beth leaning back against the wall. "Maybe you should lie down. Here," He said, pulling off his jacket and placing it on the cold, cement floor. "You can use my jacket."

Feeling unable to protest, Karl helped Beth sit down on the jacket. "Just relax," He told her, carefully laying her back as Beth's eyes closed and she found herself out for the ten count.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Remembering What You Wish Was Forgotten**

**Disclaimer/Author Note: **I own nothing apart from Beth and Taylor! Also, a huge portion of this is a flashback. Taylors character may not seem needed but as the truth comes out you'll realise what he has to do with it all. Anywhos, I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's short!

Tador: I'm glad it helped, and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review x

MiChElLe05: Does the drama ever end? lol. Thanks for reviewing x

KeeKeeBaby: Yeah I know she is. Anyways, hope you like this chappy x

wwefan01: Thanks! x

Roxxy1984: Haha, who else but Randy to be the knight in shining armour? Hope you like this x

Calea: Thanks! They might work out, they might not. You'll just have to wait and see :) hehe. Thanks for reviewing x

Wednesday September 17th 2003: Raleigh, North Carolina.

Beth's eyes flickered open as she rubbed them and sat up, looking around the unfamiliar hotel room. Letting out a quite yawn she pulled off the blanket and swung her feet over to the side of the bed, getting to her feet shakily. She didn't even know where she was, let alone a thing that could have happened last night. She looked down at her clothes and realized she wasn't wearing the same outfit as last night and now had on a simple black t-shirt that was at least three times her size.

Hearing the sounds of running water, Beth slowly made her way over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, unaware of just who was inside. After a minute or so, the door swung open and out walked Randy himself, baring nothing but a white towel around his waist. Beth's first reaction was to ask him what the hell he was doing there but was delayed when she looked him over and noticed little beads of water running down his bronzed abs.

"Oh hey," He smiled, knocking her from her daze. "You're awake."

"You don't say." Beth said rather sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on, Randy? What am I doing here?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what? What the hell are you talking about?" She paused, holding her head as Randy quickly stepped behind her and helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. "Woah, I don't feel too good."

"I'm not surprised," Randy sighed, sitting beside her. "Your drink was spiked last night."

"No," She replied, shaking her head. "It couldn't have been. I kept my eye on it all night, the only person to buy me a drink was.." She froze, putting two and two together.

"The guy from the bar," Randy finished for her. "Beth, I've never seen someone in that sort of state before. You were beyond paraletic and I know for a fact that there was something in that drink other than alcohol. Anyone could have done anything to you and you wouldn't have remembered a thing.."

"Okay Randy," She interrupted tearfully. "I get it, alright? I don't need details."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Beth got to her feet and turned her back to him, not wanting to show him her vulnerability. Tears rolled down her face as a burst of reality hit her and previous memories began to flood back.

_The buzzer sounded, the warriors had won by 76 points! She cheered and clapped, the normal things cheerleaders did when their team won their games. Sharing hugs with each member of the basketball team, she held the captain, Taylor a few seconds longer than the rest._

_"Great game," She told him with a smile._

_"Thanks," He smiled back, lifting up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead._

_It was no secret that the two had grown close over the year and despite the difference in lifestyle, their was defiantly a connection. While Beth had been brought up on her uncle's wealth, Taylor's life was completely different. He had grown up on the rough side of town and had learnt to fend for himself, taking care of his mother and baby sister as the man of the house. Everyone was clueless to as why the two hadn't formally announced their relationship with each other, but it was obvious to everyone that something was going on with them._

_One of the things Beth loved about Taylor was his capability to wait. When they secretly started seeing each other, Beth had asked him two things. One was not to tell anyone, not wanting her family to find out due to their over protective nature and the other was to hold off sleeping together until the time was right, Beth wanted her first time to be special._

_"So, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to get a bite to eat, or?"_

_"Sounds great," She smiled. "I'll meet you outside the changing rooms in like.. Ten minutes?"_

_"Yeah," He agreed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you then."_

_Once Taylor had showered and dressed the two met up outside the changing room like they agreed and walked towards the school exit. The cold air hit Beth, causing her to shiver. Noticing this, Taylor took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, Beth smiling up at him._

_"So where do you-"_

_He was cut off by a loud male voice. "Beth!" The man shouted, making his way over. "Are you ready to go?"_

_Beth rolled her eyes, it was her step father Gregg. She didn't have a problem with him, he had just become too much over the past couple of months, Beth getting the idea that he was trying to fill in for her father, who had passed away a number of years ago._

_"I told you I was getting a ride home tonight, remember?"_

_"You said no such thing. C'mon, your mother wants you home.. Now!" He said, reaching for her arm._

_"I spoke to mom like half an hour ago. She's not expecting me home for another three hours." Beth argued, pulling her arm away._

_Gregg frowned, his eyes going from Beth to Taylor and then down to their hands that were laced together lovingly. This only angered him even more, but somehow managing to hold his composure, he spoke in a calm, quiet voice. "Well she changed her mind, now let's go."_

_Seeing there was no point in arguing with him, she huffed and turned to face Taylor who had a disgruntled look on his face. He had never trusted Gregg; there was something about him that made him unsure of him. Infact, he hadn't even noticed Beth looking up at him due to the evil look he had been shooting her stepfather since he had arrived. "I'm sorry," She sighed, his attention turning back to her. "I'll call you later, okay?"_

_He nodded as she stood on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As she went to slide the jacket off of her shoulders, Taylor stopped her. "You can give it back to me tomorrow," He told her._

_She smiled, leaning up to kiss him once more, only to have Gregg take her arm and pull her away from him. She shot him a look of apology and blew him a quick kiss before turning her body away from him and walking towards her step father's car._

_The car journey was a long one, much longer than usual. Beth hadn't noticed as she had been absorbed in a magazine for the past twenty minutes with her headphones firmly in her eyes and her music played on full. Beth finally looked up and out of her window, noticing they were going in the totally wrong direction. _

_"Uh, Gregg. Where are we going?"_

_"It's a surprise," He replied, not taking his eyes off the road._

_"I thought mom wanted me home?"_

_"She can wait," He said, turning left and driving into a woodland area. By now it was dark and Bethany had no clue where they were going, he was driving deeper and deeper into the woods and she was started to get freaked out. _

_"I don't like this; I want to go home.."_

_"Why?" He said, finally turning his head to look at her as the car came to a halt. "The funs only just beginning."_

Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her face as she thought about what had happened to her on that night, how someone so close to her had betrayed her and hurt her in such a way, the pain is only imaginable. She didn't realize she had been silent for the past ten minutes, but feeling a hand on her shoulder she fell out of her daze and flinched, turning to face Randy.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, the look on her face scaring him.

"Yeah, um.. I need to go," She said, wiping her eyes. "I've got so much to do."

"You're in no state to do anything, Beth. Look at you."

"I can take care of myself, Randy." She replied, looking for her things. "Now where are my clothes?"

Randy sighed, pointing to the chair where sure enough her clothes from last night were neatly laid out. She walked over to them and picked them up, turning to look at Randy who just glared at her, unsure of what to say. "Can I get some privacy?" She snapped at him

"Why? I've seen it all before." He shot back at her, immediately regretting his words.

"Yeah, and if I knew then what a heartless asshole you were I never would of let you anywhere near me." She answered matter of factly, pulling up her black skirt from the night before.

"Oh that's what you think, huh?"

"Yeah actually, it is."

"Then how come I saved your ass last night, huh? How come I was the only one who came to your aid when Jindrak and Maven were giving you a hard time? Tell me that, Beth. And if I'm such a heartless, bad guy then why, no matter how hard I try can I not seem to get you out of my head?"

"Then why did you hurt me?"

"I..." He sighed. "I don't know."

"That's what I thought," She said, slipping on her shoes. "Now if you don't mind, I have places to be."

She picked up her purse and turned her back to him, walking towards the hotel room door. She pulled it open, jumping back when she saw John stood with his hand raised in a fist, just about to knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but Beth!

m4ever: Sorry I missed you out on the last chapter, I only just realised! Anyways, thanks for your review, your compliments and the advice! I appreiciate it. Hope you like this chapter x

wwefan01: thanks! hope you like this x

Tador: Yeah.. I wonder P Hehe. Hope you like this chapter x

craziestchick: Thanks! Hope you like this one to! x

kentuckygirl4039: Heres your update! Thanks for reviewing x

**---------------**

"John.." She managed to get out, swallowing hard as his expression changed from shock to sheer anger and then faded back to a look of disappointment. She took a few steps back to allow him inside, unsure of what to do or say. Normally when John was angry she'd give him time to breathe, but leaving right now would be suicide for Randy, John looked as though he was about to kill him.

"I knew it.." He said quietly, his eyes not leaving Randy. "When you didn't come back last night.. I knew you'd be with him."

"It's not what it looks like, just let me explain.." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off, turning to face her, his face read with anger. "I've heard enough of your fucking excuses, Beth. What is it with you, huh?" He raged, getting right up in her face. "It's just one thing after a fucking another."

Randy pulled him away from her and spun John around to face him. "Hey man, stop fucking yelling at her! It's not her fault, alright? She's telling the truth!"

"Fuck you!" He shouted, punching him in the face hard. Beth screamed and got between the two, kneeling beside Randy who pulled himself up, clutching the right side of his face while John stood above them, his fist raised back to hit him again.

"Stop!" She pleaded, not far from tears. "John, stop. He's done nothing wrong.."

"You're lying!" He spat.

Beth closed her eyes; she felt another flashback coming up.

_"You're lying." Her mother said, not even looking up from the dishes she was washing._

_Beth couldn't believe it, if her own mother didn't believe her, how could she expect anyone else to? "Are you even listening to me?" She asked in disbelief, her mother placing another dish on the side to dry._

_"Bethany, I will not talk to you about something so absurd. Now go clean your room."_

_"Absurd? I was raped, ma. Raped by your boyfriend! Someone I'm supposed to be able to trust. Someone you brought into this house.. You put me in danger, mom. And it's your fault that he did this to me, that he took my innocence from me!" She announced, mascara colored tears rolling down her face and staining her cheeks._

_"Get out," her mother replied calmly; placing down the cloth she was using to wash up._

_"What?"_

_"I said get out!" She repeated, this time losing her cool as she turned and pushed her daughter out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "I'm sick of this, sick of your lies! Just get out of my house, I don't want you here!"_

_She opened the door and pushed her daughter outside; not even giving her a chance to retaliate before the door was slammed in her face and the sixteen year old was left on her own._

_She began to wander the streets, walking through the empty town. She had nowhere to go and no phone to call anyone. She walked along the side of the road, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to feel the cold weather on her bare arms. All of a sudden, she saw some car lights appear from further down the road. As they got closer, the car pulled up beside her._

_"Beth?" Came a familiar male voice._

_It was Taylor._

"Beth?" Repeated the voice, this time she recognized it to be Randy's as he held her up in his arms, a look of concern spread across his face.

"What happened?" She asked him, blinking a few times as she looked around the hotel room and noticed John perched on the bed with his head in his hands, not saying a word. "John?"

"You passed out," Randy told her.

She ignored him and walked towards John, stopping when she was stood directly in front of him. "John, please answer me.."

He said nothing, not moving a muscle.

"My drink was spiked, John." She admitted tearfully, his head jerking up at the mention of this. "Randy saved me. I could have been raped.."

Something inside of John snapped as previous memories began to flood back. He jumped to his feet and walked past her, pulling open the locker room door and disappearing down the hallway, Beth following behind.

**-------**

"John?"

He could hear her shouting for him while she searched the outside of the hotel. Knowing that she would be following him, John had decided to take the stairs and leave through the exit two floors below. He was now sat back against one of the hotel walls in a place he knew Beth would not find him, not for now anyway. It's not that he was mad at her; he just didn't want her to see him vulnerable and never once had let her. Since the first day he had met her, he had never once let his emotions get the best of him in front of her. At times it had been hard to hold back, but he had to, he had to hold it together for Beth.

_"John!" Bellowed Jim Cornette's voice as he turned his head, doing his best to smile at his boss who led over a pretty brown haired girl who looked no older than eighteen. She was recognizable, but John was unable to put a name to her face._

_"This is Bethany Flair," Jim informed him. "She's Ric Flair's sixteen year old niece and will be spending some time here in Louisville assisting me with business while her uncle is working down in Sanford."_

_"Nice to meet you," He told her, extending his arm to the brunette. She seemed uneasy, but finally shook his hand while sending him a friendly smile._

_"I want you to show her around," Jim told him, John nodding in response. "Also, you have a room spare in you're accommodation, is that correct?"_

_"Yeah. Nick moved out last week."_

_"Well that's perfect, then. Say hello to your new room-mate."_

_Beth's eyes widened, "Are you sure about this, Jimmy? I can always book myself into a hotel."_

_"Nonsense. You'll be fine with John. Isn't that right, Cena?" He said, eyeing him._

_"Yeah, sure. Hey, I have some free time now; do you want to take your things to the apartment?"_

_"Are you sure? I mean, if it's not too much trouble.."_

_"Naw, none at all," He replied, offering her a smile. "Let's bounce."_

_He pointed her in the direction of the exit, Jim pulling him back by his arm before he could walk away. "Her bags are in my office. Take care of her, Cena. Hear me?"_

_"Yeah, I'll take care of her."_

John looked up and saw Beth stood above him. She moved to the side of him and slid down the wall, bringing her feet up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, hugging her chest. "What you thinking about?" She asked him, turning her head to look at him.

"The day we met," He replied, leaning his head back against the wall. "You remember?"

"Do I remember?" She laughed. "Boy, you had the worst hair cut imaginable."

"Hey, it was for the gimmick, aight?" John shot back, trying not to laugh himself.

"I know you don't like Randy, John.." Beth said, completely changing the subject. "But if he hadn't of been there.."

"Don't." John interrupted, not prepared to hear her describe what could have happened. "I don't want to hear it."

"You need to," She sighed.

There was a pause as John's eyes shifted to the ground. "When you first told me about what had happened to you, it brought back alot of bad memories alright? Stuff we had tried to put behind us."

"Your bad memories? Imagine how I must be feeling."

"I'm not trying to compare, Beth." John sighed.

"Because you can't." She replied, matter of factly. "You're not the only one whose bad memories are getting dragged up, John. I'm getting flashbacks, really horrible flashbacks and I don't know how to make them stop." John's eyes weakened as she stopped mid sentence, taking in a deep breath as a few tears fell down her beautiful face. He hated seeing her in pain, it broke his heart.

The tears gradually began rolling and soon, before she knew it she was crying uncontrollably. John reached over and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as he did his best to soothe her. After everything Beth had said, John still couldn't help but think this was Randy's fault. Thing's that had happened in the past, things they had tried to put behind them, it was all being dragged up because of one night, one mistake.

Then again, maybe it was his fault. He sighed, it was his fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Wedding.**

**Disclaimer:** Own Nothing apart from Beth.

Roxxy1984: Yep, you're right. Hope you like this chapter x

wwefan01: thanks! x

Calea: Thanks. The flashbacks aren't over yet, trust me. There's alot more to be revealed.. hehe. Hope you like this one x

craziestchick: glad you like it! hope you like this one to x

**------------**

Saturday October 25th, 2003. : Sleepy Hollow, NY

Weeks had passed and the Wedding had finally arrived. Suddenly all the months of preparation, the sleepless nights, the long, tiring plane journeys; they all seemed worth it, to see the smiles on both Stephanie and Paul's faces, it was wonderful. Part of Beth was jealous; between the two of them they had managed to find something that Beth strived for, the one thing that she wanted more than anything.. Love, real love. Brooke had told her she had it, but what good is it when it isn't reciprocated by the one you're in love with?

After what had happened at the hotel, Beth had decided to stay away from Randy and work on her relationship with both her uncle and John. She had not been to a wrestling show in at least nine weeks and more importantly hadn't seen Randy since the morning after that night at the club. It didn't stop her thinking about him, she always thought about him. She wondered how he was, what he was up to and most of all, if he thought about her to.

She stopped walking and checked herself out in the mirror, brushing the creases from her maid of honor gown. It was a lilac color, strapless and matched her make up perfectly. They say when you attempt to get over someone; you should change your hair. Well Beth had done just that, her once brown locks were now a very light brown, bordering on the line of blonde. She'd also had some extensions put in, her hair straightened and part of it brought back in a diamond hairclip, a few strands hanging down her face, but not enough to cover her matching diamond ear rings.

What was most noticeable was the necklace around her neck. It wasn't a plain, ordinary necklace; it was the one Randy had bought her month's ago after their first day spent together, the one from the hotel. She played with it as she walked down the hallway, stopping at the door where behind it she knew the groom and his groomsmen were preparing as in less than half an hour the wedding ceremony would begin.

She gently knocked on the door, waiting for any sort of a reply before she entered. Once inside, she smiled at the various men that looked up at her, Paul immediately walking forward to pull her into a hug. "Hey," She smiled, gasping for air as Paul's embrace tightened and her breathing became limited. "Woah, woah. Let a girl breath!"

He quickly pulled away. "Sorry," He apologized.

"Its fine," She smiled. "So are you nervous?"

"You have no idea." He said as Beth adjusted his tie and straightened his jacket.

She looked past him and smiled at the rest of the group, noticing Randy in the corner of the room unsurprisingly in front of the mirror, buttoning up his shirt. He hadn't even noticed her yet, maybe it was her new hairstyle that had made her unrecognizable to him, that or he was doing a great job of ignoring her. She was pulled from her daze by Paul's father, who took her hands and looked her over, a warm smile on his face. "Beth," He said, Randy finally noticing her by the mention of her name. "You look amazing as per usual, how are you sweetheart?"

Randy had to double take. It felt like months since the last time he'd seen her, but now that she was standing less than a few feet away from him she looked like a whole different person. Her hair! Her hair had changed. Her body, her face, she looked phenomenal. Beth never failed to take Randy's breath away, but right now his stomach was filled with butterflies. He continued to stare as Shawn patted his back, his eyes finally leaving Beth and turning to Shawn.

"Got you're eyes on something there, buddy?" Shawn said, in his usual high spirited manner.

"You could say that.." Randy said, his eyes trailing back to Beth.

"Well take them off." He told him, nothing high spirited about the warning he had just given the twenty-three year old.

Randy had come to learn that most people in the federation were very over protective of Beth, especially the Veterans. He had grown sick of the warnings, the one to one talks, the 'how could you' speeches. If he had been given a dollar for every time he had been asked about Beth and told to stay away from her he'd probably be able to purchase the whole Cardinal baseball team by now.

"Man, I'm sick of this." He told Shawn in a low voice, so not to bring any attention to himself.

"You dug you're own grave, man." Shawn replied, checking himself in the mirror. "You do something like this, to someone like Beth.. You should get ready to face the consequences. She grew up around us, so in a way she's like a daughter to each of us. The reaction of what you did, it was inevitable."

"I fucked up, I get it." Randy sighed, flopping down on an available seat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was sorry, would you?"

"Actually, I would." Shawn answered surprisingly, sitting down beside him. "Because, what others don't see - I do. I know you're not a bad kid, Randy. And I know what you feel for Beth; you haven't felt before so you're doing what any other young guy would do, what I would have done twenty years ago.. You're running away from your problems."

"Beth isn't the problem," Randy told him while doing up the button on his sleeve. "It's all the added baggage that comes with our relationship."

"Let me ask you something," Shawn said, turning his chair to face the legend killer. "Why are you telling me this and not Beth?"

"Because every time I get even remotely close to her either John, Ric or someone else intervenes like I'm the black death or something. Then the one time I actually get the opportunity to talk to her, she does nothing but shout at me." He paused, letting out another sigh. "I don't what's going on, man. There's stuff she's not telling me, for sure. She's holding back, but whatever it is, it must be pretty serious for her to be acting the way she is."

"A few words of advice," Shawn said, getting to his feet. "Talk. To. Her."

Randy nodded slowly, catching the tie he threw into his lap. He slowly got to his feet and placed it around his neck, watching Beth while he put it on.

Beth laughed at something Mark said and smacked his arm playfully, checking her watch. "Alright, are you guys nearly ready?" She asked them, her arm dropping back down to her side.

"We are," William Regal chipped in. "But Randy's not." He laughed, pointing to Randy who had been in such a daze that he had looped his tie at least six times. William was one of the very few who was in the dark of the recent happenings between Beth and Randy. He had been diagnosed with a heart condition that took him off of the road back in March; luckily his health had recently improved, allowing him to be present at the wedding.

Beth glanced at Randy and frowned, walking over to him. She smacked his hands away and began unknotting the tie, avoiding eye contact with him. She quickly fixed it and handed him his jacket. "Thanks," He whispered, Beth looking at the floor as she took a step back and turned, making her way through the crowd of men and to the door.

She opened the door and peered out, checking the bride was nowhere to be seen. Turning, she stood on her tip toes and gave Paul a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," She smiled at him.

**-----**

The wedding was about to begin and Beth was pairing off the bridesmaids with the groomsmen. She hadn't realized that in the process she had screwed it up for herself by leaving her and Randy until last, realizing that there was nobody else to walk her down the aisle. She checked her list and frowned, running it through her mind over and over. "Wait a minute, has someone messed with this?"

Marissa shrugged. "Stephanie changed a few things this morning, why?"

Beth sighed. "That explains it." She commented, placing the clipboard down.

Stephanie was one of the few people who saw the good in Randy and had decided that Beth having a relationship with him wouldn't be such a bad thing. Infact, she had taken it upon herself to play match maker and had changed Bethany's notes leaving Randy to accompany her down the alter. Seeing as there was no time to change things now, Beth huffed and adjusted her dress, slowly making her way over to Randy.

"You're with me," She told him, Randy simply nodding back at her.

**----**

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, every plan Beth had made working out perfectly and guests had now moved on to the Dolce Tarrytown House for the Wedding reception. After having small conversations with a large portion of the people in attendance, Beth was now sat at one of the tables watching over things, making sure nothing ruined the so far wonderful event. She smiled as John sat down beside her and placed a hand over hers, sending her a smile of his own. "So, how does it feel now it's over?" He asked her.

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," She replied honestly. "Don't get me wrong, I loved planning their wedding for them and being able to make it so special, but damn.. I didn't realize how stressful it would be, y'know?"

"Yeah. At least now thing's can return back to normal, huh?"

"Are things ever normal?" She replied, John chuckling as he got to his feet.

"Well, I've got to bounce baby girl. Plane to catch."

She frowned, "Do you have to?"

"Yeah," He said, pulling her into his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, though. Right?"

"Sure will," She smiled, hugging him back. "Brooke's in Los Angeles for the week, but you have a key to my apartment right?"

"Yep," He replied, the two separating as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said, Beth waving goodbye to him as he backed up and turned towards the exit.

Before she had a chance to sit down, her eyes were drawn to the stage where Michael Hayes had begun to make a show of himself, deciding to make his own personal toast to the couple. "Steph and Hunter.. I mean, Steph and Paul..."

She groaned as Michael began to make a total idiot out of himself, cursing and making various drunken remarks. Unable to take much more of his behavior, Beth walked up and onto the stage, taking the microphone from his hands. "Thank you, Michael."

Not wanting to leave, Michael snatched the microphone from her hands and pushed her back, Beth stumbling towards the edge of the stage, being caught by someone before she could fall. She stood on her own two feet and looked up at Randy, regaining her composure while he walked forward and took Michael by the scruff of the neck, leading him towards his wife Lori. "That's enough, Hayes."

Beth left the stage, reassuring those who asked her if she was okay. After being assured that the situation was in hand, Randy left the stage and followed Beth into one of the other empty rooms where she sat down on one of the couches and collected herself, not even noticing he had followed her inside. He quietly shut the door behind him and took a few steps forward, "Hey.. Are you okay?"

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice, her eyes boring into his crystal blue ones despite the distance between the two. "Yeah," She managed to get out, surprised that he even cared. "You can go, I'll be fine."

"Actually.." Randy began, trailing off as he took a few more steps towards her. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Her brain was screaming at her to say no, to tell him to leave. But she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her. She let out a small sigh and scooted up on the couch to allow him to sit down. Randy did just that, the two sharing an uncomfortable silence as neither one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry," Randy announced all of a sudden, catching the teenager off guard. "For hurting you, for ever making you feel like you don't matter to me - For everything. The truth is, you do matter to me Beth. I try to tell myself that you don't, that you're just like the rest.. But you're not. You're different. You're.. Special."

Tears pricked her eyes, but somehow she managed to hold them back. Of all the ways she had ever imagined this conversation going, this had never even crossed her mind. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I do," He insisted. "I treated you like you were nothing, when really you're all I can think about. You're the last thing I think about at night, and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I... I love you, Beth.."

Her eyes widened. Hold on a second, did he just? No.. He couldn't have. Yes he did! He just said he loved her. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock at the door and her Cousin Reid's voice as he walked inside. "Hey-" He paused, seeing Randy sat beside her. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt?"

"Uh, no." Beth said, shaking her head as she got up. She was still in shock at what he had just admitted to her. "What is it?"

"Me and Dad are about to leave, are you coming?" He asked her, casually leaning back on the door frame. Reid frowned. "Hello? Beth?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," She said quietly.

Beth backed up towards the door, her eyes not leaving Randy who once she left, sighed and flopped back down on the couch. Typical, the first time he was honest with a woman and they had been interrupted. He placed his head in his hands, what a mess.

_Later that Night..._

Randy groaned and rolled over, sleepily reaching out to pick up the alarm clock on the table beside him. 3am? Who could be knocking on his hotel room door at 3am? Mumbling a couple of colorful words, Randy got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, stumbling over a stool on his way to the door.

"Shit," He cursed to himself, flipping on the light switch. He pulled open the door, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Beth stood there, her eyes locking with his. Before he had chance to say anything, Beth pushed him inside and kicked the door shut behind her, her lips descending on his in a heated, passion filled kiss as she pushed him back towards the bed. No words were needed, they both knew what was about to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Keeping Secrets**

**Disclaimer/Author note:** I recently found out that Ric Flair's ex wife is called Beth.. I actually didn't know that when I named my character lol.. Abit strange! Anyway I had to rewrite this because my nephew pressed a button and deleted it! But here you go. This one may seem rather placid considering all the drama Beth has been through, but believe me you ain't seen nothing yet.

And before I forget... **HAPPY CHRISTMAS! **hehe! Hope you have a good one!

Roxxy1984: Eww! I don't know about eaten.. That's gross lol. Thanks for you're review! x

Calea: It's certainly what I want LOL. Hope you like this one xx

craziestchick: yeah i know! thx for reviewin xx

wwefan01: good! hope u like this one xx

super G: I guess we'll find out.. When John finds out of course! Glad you like it xx

**-----------**

Monday 3rd November, 2003

The superstars looked around at each other, each in wonder of why they had been gathered together for a meeting. There was no clue to what this meeting was about, just a few rumours that there would be a new member of the creative team. Some people had been saying there would be roster cuts so it was obvious why a few of the less popular wrestlers were antsy. Their waiting was over when Vince McMahon entered the room, followed by his son Shane and Bethany who stood behind them. The chit-chat hushed as Vince raised his hand for silence, everyone's full attention on the three who stood before them.

"Now, I'd like to start by saying that the rumours going around that there will be roster cuts are NOT true." He paused, a few sighs of relief being heard from around the room. "But, there will indeed be a new addition to our backstage team here on Raw. And that addition comes in the form of Bethany Flair."

She stepped forward as many eyes widened, all those minus Paul who simply brought his hands together, starting a round of applause. He had been responsible for her getting the job on Raw and had been the one to suggest the idea to Vince himself.

Beth smiled out at the crowd as Vince spoke up once again, the clapping seizing. "Bethany's job will mostly involve sitting in on meetings and reporting back to me. She will also be in charge of you're schedules and any ideas you may have regarding storylines and creative. If you have any problems she is the one to speak to as she will be you're voice in the writers meetings. Any questions?"

There was none. Everyone seemed happy with Vince's decision to hire Bethany. "Brilliant." Vince smirked, using his eyes to scan the room and the faces of each and every superstar. "Then let's get going, we have a show to do!"

Seeing that as permission to leave, the superstars began to make their way towards the exit, some stopping to congratulate Beth on her new job, one that many people would kill for. She thanked Vince and Shane once more before joining the back of the queue to leave, sharing brief conversations with a few of the wrestlers as they dispatched out into the hallway, Beth making her way in the opposite direction than most of them.

All of a sudden she felt someone cup their hands around her mouth and pull her into a dark locker room, pressing her against the wall gently. Before she had chance to grow alarmed, the light flickered on and her capturer was shown. She smiled at him, no words needed before his lips descending on hers in a loving kiss while his hands remained innocently on her waist. When it ended he rested his forehead against hers, their smiles matching.

"You could have told me.."

"Why ruin the surprise?" She teased, the twinkle in her eye only making him smile even more. "You don't mind though, do you?"

"Why would I mind? After all, it means I get to see you more.. And I get to do more of this," He grinned, bending his head to place a few wet kisses on her neck, Beth's head jerking up from the reaction.

"Randy.." She giggled, her hands resting on his back. "Not here."

Yes, she was now dating Randy.. But in secret. They had spent the night together after the wedding and had awakened in each others arms...

_Beth yawned, trying her best to block out the ringing in her head. The noise was beginning to give her a headache, and right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Randy's eyes flickered open as he carefully removed his arms from around her, nudging her gently. "Beth- You're phones ringing."_

_She let out a groan and reached over the table to take her cell, flipping it open while slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Hello?" She mumbled, pushing away the hair from her face._

_"Beth?" Came a muffled response. "Is that you? Is everything okay?"_

_Her eyes widened. "John?" She said, well rather yelled._

_"Don't sound so surprised. Yo, what happened? It's 3pm."_

_A burst of realisation hit her, she had missed her flight! She was supposed to have caught a flight to Albany earlier this morning but had overslept. "Oh.. God, I'm so sorry John, I forgot to set the alarm.. I overslept.."_

_"Rough night, huh?" He said with a slight chuckle._

_"Something like that," She mumbled. "Look.. I'll call the airport and get the first flight out-"_

_"No," He said, cutting her off. "It's fine, baby girl. You should rest if you're not feeling your best, okay? Fly out tomorrow when you've recharged your batteries."_

_Her eyes weakened, she felt awful. "Are you sure?" She said, almost in a whisper._

_"Positive. Just go back to sleep and I'll call you later, aight? Love you boo.. Hope you feel better."_

_She said nothing as the line went dead and he hung up. She quietly flipped it shut and let it rest in her lap, letting out a small sigh as she sat back into Randy's awaiting arms. _

_"John?" He asked, already quite sure of the answer._

_"Yeah." She replied, closing her eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her brown hair._

_"What did he say?"_

_"Just told me to recharge my batteries and fly out tomorrow.."_

_"Recharge you're batteries, huh?" He said with a slight grin. "I have an idea of how you can do that." He said, shifting from under her in order to climb on top._

"Beth?" Randy repeated for the third time. "Beth? Are you okay?"

He raised her chin with his fingers as her eyes locked with his and she was pulled from her daze. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

Beth smiled. She didn't know what had got into him but ever since he had told her he loved her it was as though he was a whole different person. He seemed to take her into consideration with everything he did and treated her like a princess, how he believed she deserved. His arrogance was gone and only shown in a joking manner, allowing the kind, considerate part of him to shine.

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm fine, honestly."

"Good." He smiled, pulling her into his arms for a hug.

He finally separated from her and took a step back, holding her hands in his as he got a good look at her for the first time that night. "Did I mention how hot you look tonight? I'm really digging the office look, baby..."

She blushed as he pulled her back in close to him, stroking her face gently. "You look so hot, that I just have to do this," He said, his lips covering hers for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He led her back towards the couch and pushed her back, taking his place on top of her as he slipped the jacket off of her shoulders and tossed it to the side. Before things had a chance to go much further, the locker room door opened and Paul walked inside.

He quickly pushed Ric back out of the locker room, giving the two chance to break apart. Paul was the only person who knew about the young couple and had agreed to keep it a secret. He knew why they hadn't told anyone, he wouldn't have either if he was in their shoes. He couldn't imagine how people would react, especially Ric and John. Their relationship was the reason he had helped Beth get the job on Raw. He believed that if the two were actually serious about each other than Beth needed a reason to travel with him for their relationship to even have a chance of surviving.

She slipped back on her jacket as Randy paced the locker room, Paul glancing back at them before he let Ric inside. Ric mumbled a few colourful words as he entered, his eyes averting to his niece who was sat back on the couch looking through some paperwork. She looked up at him and smiled innocently, placing it to the side in order to get up and greet him.

He smiled widely and pulled her into his arms. "I heard about you're new job," He gushed, squeezing her tightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" She said, untangling herself from his arms before he suffocated her. "Speaking of which, I have a meeting in like.. Five minutes."

"I'll walk with you," Randy was quick to insist. "I have to talk to Steve, anyway."

She nodded and collected her things, mouthing a 'thank you' before she and Randy left the locker room, Ric's brow raising as he turned to look at Paul. "Since when did they start getting along?"

Paul shrugged. "I guess they need to if Beth's going to be working here."

"I just hope he knows not to overstep his boundaries.."

If only he knew. "Don't worry Ric. I'm sure he learnt his lesson."

_Meanwhile.._

Beth giggled, her heels clanking on the tiled flooring as she ran down the corridor and away from Randy who was not far behind her, his hands out ready to catch her. He finally did catch up with her and tickled at her sides mercilessly, Beth doubling over in his arms as she began to laugh harder. "Randy.. Stop!" She managed to get out between giggles, the Legend Killer finally doing what she asked as he let her go and rested her back against the wall.

Her laughing seemed to seize as their eyes locked with each other and Randy leant forward, seconds away from kissing her. Before he had chance to, Beth noticed a bald headed figure in the corner of her eye and acted on reflex, slapping Randy across the face hard. "Get off me you creep!"

His head jerked back, a red mark appearing on the side of his face as he slowly turned back to face her, noticing Steve Austin in the corner of his eye. Realisation of why she slapped him came to him as Steve stepped up to him, their faces inches apart.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, Steve.. It's fine. Honestly.. Randy was just leaving."

"Good." He commented, his eyes not leaving Randy.

"Oh shoot," Beth mumbled, checking her watch. "I've got to go. I'm late for my meeting."

"I'll walk with you." Steve said, his gaze moving from Randy to Beth, then back to the twenty three year old. "Get ready kid, we have a segment coming up soon." He said, Randy nodding as he took a few steps back, Steve turning to Beth as they began to walk in the opposite direction. She turned her head to look at him and mouthed a 'sorry' while Randy let out a sigh and nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket as he disappeared around the corner.

Steve walked with Beth to where the meeting would be taking place and took her in his arms for a quick hug. "Thanks Steve," She told him, managing a smile.

"It's no problem," He insisted, pulling away from her. "Tell me if he gives you any more trouble, okay?"

She nodded, reaching out for his arm before he walked away from her. "Steve," She called out, his head turning. "Can we keep this between ourselves? I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama, y'know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you later."

She breathed a sigh of relief and watched him walk off, pushing open the door to walk inside.

**--------**

Laughing at something Jackie said, Beth looked past her and noticed Randy stood talking to a few of the crew members after his promo with Steve Austin. Making up an excuse, Beth said goodbye to Jackie and hugged her, making her way towards him with a friendly smile.

"Hey," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," He said, turning back to the stagehand he was talking to. "We'll talk later."

He led Beth to an empty part of the arena and turned the corner of a dead end, resting his body against the wall as Beth stood in front of him, running her hand down the spot where she had slapped him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

He shrugged. "Felt worse."

"I'm sorry.." She announced with a loud sigh.

"You don't need to apologise, I know why you did it. I just wish we didn't have to keep lying like this, Beth.."

"I know, I know. So do I. But can you imagine how people would react? Especially John, I mean..-"

"Fuck John." Randy interrupted, raising his voice.

Beth frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?

"I'm sorry, but you can't make any decisions on you're own without having to make sure John's okay with them." Randy said rather harshly. It was true though, Beth had always put John's feelings before her own, that was just the sort of person she was.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" He nodded his head. "Then tell me, why am I with you? Why am I risking my friendship with not only John, but everybody else so I can be in this relationship with you? I'm lying to them, Randy; do you know how hard that is?" She said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey." He said, pulling her into his arms when he saw grow upset. "I know it's hard, baby.. But we'll get through this together." He reassured, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I just need time.." She sniffled, closing her eyes.

He nodded, kissing the side of her head. It was hard, but they both knew they were doing the right thing. After all, they did love each other.. Everyone would have to get used to it sooner or later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: Did everyone have a good Christmas? Hope so! I don't really rate this chapter, but it's just something to keep you going until I find time to write another. I'm throwing a New Years party and it's going to be crazyyy! Anwhos.. As always I own nada.

Roxxy1984: Yeah, so would I. I'd respect her decision though.. But i'm a woman so i'm more understanding! haha. Imagine how John's gonna react.. Oh boy! Thanks for reviewing x

Super G: You'll find out sooner or later! hehe. here's your update! x

wwefan01: yeah me too. thanks for reviewin x

craziestchick: maybeeee! hehe. glad u liked it, heres another! x

**--------**

Monday 17th November, 2003. : Raw in Beaumont, Texas  


Pacing the locker room, Randy glanced at his watch for the forth time that minute. "Where is she?" He sighed, turning to face Paul.

Paul looked up from his place on the couch and frowned while taping up his right wrist. "Her flight got in half an hour ago. You heard what Ric said, he's picking her up and coming straight back. He has a match against RVD, remember."

"Yeah, I know. I just want her to be here so I can make sure she's okay.."

Bethany's grandmother had passed away the previous week and both she and her uncle had been absent from shows since. It had hit the family hard and Randy had hardly heard from Beth since then. He had heard she had been staying at John's apartment in Florida but every time he had tried to call her it had either been engaged or had gone straight to voicemail. Infact, everything he had heard had been from Paul who had spoken to her a number of times in the week.

Randy's head jerked up as the door opened and Ric walked inside, placing a pink duffle bag to the side. He held open the door as Beth entered and glanced around, placing her purse down beside her other bag. Randy looked her over, she seemed a shadow of her normal self, dressed down in sweats with her hair up in a messy ponytail, large framed sunglasses keeping her beautiful eyes from view.

She barely even looked at Randy before she headed back towards the door, acknowledging them before she left. "I'm going to go find a bathroom." She told them, leaving the way she came.

"Don't take it personally.." Ric told them both as the door closed behind her. "She's not been feeling her best the last couple of days."

"I'll go check on her." Randy said, leaving the locker room. He headed in the direction of the women's bathroom, stopping outside of it where he lightly tapped on the door, waiting for any sort of answer. "Beth?" He said, slowly pushing it open in time to see Beth rise to feet inside one of the cubicles and wipe her mouth, using her free hand to flush the chain, she had been sick.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her as she retreated to the sink to wash her hands. She hardly heard him from the pounding in her head; she had the worst headache imaginable. "Beth!" He said, louder this time.

"Can you not shout?" She winced, drying her hands. "I've got a headache and I feel terrible."

His eyes weakened as he took a few more steps towards her and placed his hands on her waist, tilting his head as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "What's wrong?" He asked her, quieter this time.

"It's nothing really, just a case of the flu.."

"My poor baby," He pouted, squeezing her tightly only to receive a yelp from Beth. He quickly pulled away, a look of concern spreading across his face. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"It's not you," She said, gently rubbing her chest. "It's.." She trailed off. "Nevermind."

"No.. Tell me." He insisted, not ready to let this go.

"It's just.. My breasts." She finally admitted rather embarrassingly. "They really hurt when you touch them."

Randy blinked a few times. "Are they growing or something?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "What? You don't like the size they are now?" She teased, resting a hand on her hip.

"Oh believe me.." He started, his eyes wandering to her chest area. "I do. I really do."

She smiled, pushing his chin up to meet her eyes. "Okay, I get the idea!"

"Does it hurt if I do this?" He said, using his mouth to lay gentle kisses across her neck and towards her lips. He finally reached them, the first kiss gentle only to be followed by one that caught her off guard, this one stronger and more passionate than the last.

"As much as I want this.." She whispered, trying to catch her breath. "I'm not doing it in a public bathroom."

"Doesn't it excite you just a little bit?" He said, his face inches from hers. "Somebody could walk in any second."

Her smile suddenly faded into a frown as she placed a hand over her mouth and turned, running back into one of the cubicles. She knelt in front of one of the toilets and began to throw up once again, Randy sighing as he made his way over and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, scooping up any lose hairs that got in the way. He handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth as she sat back on her knees and groaned, tossing it into the toilet when she was done.

"Sorry," She mumbled, Randy helping her back up as she leaned forward to flush the chain.

"Don't apologise baby, It's not your fault your sick." He said, helping her towards the door. "You need to rest, though. You shouldn't even be here."

"I wanted to see you." She replied as they left the bathroom together. "That and I've got a meeting with Vince later."

"Well how about after the show we head back to the hotel and you let me give you some uh, TLC."

"I can't." She sighed, stopping to look at him as they reached the locker room. "I'm driving to Houston with Glenn for the Smackdown taping. He's got to do this promo on Undertaker.. His Eulogy or whatever. And besides, I want -"

"To see John." Randy finished rather disappointedly, receiving a simple nod from his girlfriend. "And what about me, Beth? When do I get to spend time with you, huh? This is the first time I've spoken to you in over a week.."

"I know, but things have been hard lately. Look, what if I make an appearance at the weekend shows.. My uncle won't be there and uh," She paused, pulling on the sides of his jacket with a grin. "We'll see."

He grinned back at her. "Sounds promising.."

"It is." She told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Believe me."

She let go of his jacket and turned towards the door, pushing it open to walk inside. She smiled weakly at her uncle, Paul and Dave who looked up at them.

"You feeling better?" Dave asked her, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Yeah, abit." She replied, taking a seat beside Paul.

"She's been sick all week." Ric chipped in. "Headaches, Throwing up all the time.. I told her to go to the doctors, but does she listen to me? No!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Why waste my time going to the doctors when I know what's wrong with me? It's just a mild case of the flu, uncle. I'm sure the doctor has more important people to see than me. Besides, I'll feel as right as rain in a couple of days."

"Better safe then sorry.."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Maybe you should see a doctor, you know.. Just to be on the safe side."

"I'll say it one more time.." She started, pulling herself up. "I'm. Fine."

"So what do you want for you're birthday?" Randy asked, changing the subject for her.

"Turning 19, huh? You're making me feel old." Paul chuckled.

"You feel old? I'm 37!" Dave said.

"Oh please.." Giggled Beth. "Ric's 57."

"Hey!" He frowned. "So have you got anything planned? You're mother would love to see you.."

She shared a look with Paul. "Whatever my plans my include, I wont be seeing her."

"Beth..."

"Don't start." Beth sighed, cutting him off. "Anyway.. I have a meeting to go to and then I'm driving to Houston with Glenn. So-"

"You mean you're leaving?" Ric interrupted, rather disappointedly. "You only just got here!"

"I know, I know. But I promised John I'd go.. And besides, it gives you chance to think on what you're buying me next week. Doesn't it?" She grinned, collecting her things together. She kissed her uncle on the cheek and waved goodbye to the other three men, mouthing a 'call me' to Randy when their backs were turned. She blew him a kiss and smiled as he pretended to catch it, finally turning to leave the locker room.

**----------**

28th November, 2003.

"Did you get it!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. While entering the lounge she placed her hand inside the bag she was carrying and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, tossing it to Beth who caught it in her hands.

She blinked a few times. "Is that it? I asked for two jars!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Have you seen how big they are? There's no way you can finish that one. I thought you didn't like peanut butter, anyway?"

"I changed my mind." She replied, opening the jar. She scooped some on her fingers and licked it off, Brookes face crumpling up into a painful expression.

"Oh my god. That's so gross."

"Bite me." Beth replied, eating more off her fingers.

"So," Brooke said, flopping down on the chair opposite her. "You're weekend of love with Randy, how did it go?"

She frowned, looking back down at the peanut butter jar. "You don't want to know, trust me."

"That good, huh?" Brooke replied sarcastically, bringing her feet up under her. "Spill."

_"Baby, are you okay?" Randy yelled into the bathroom, his eyes still on the football game being broadcasted on ESPN. "You've been in the bathroom for over ten minutes."_

_Beth groaned and sat back on her knees, having thrown up for the second time. "I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled back at him, placing a hand on her throbbing head. She felt no better then she had a few days ago and infact, felt a little worse. What sort of flu was this?_

_She finally managed to pull herself up and slowly made her way out of the bathroom, doing her best to smile at Randy who, just by looking at her could tell something was wrong. "You still feeling bad?" He asked her, moving so he was sat up on the edge of the bed._

_She shook her head, holding her balance by gripping onto the frame of the door. "No, I'm fine."_

_"It's okay if you are.."_

_She began to get upset. "What's wrong with me, Randy? All I wanted was to spend a romantic weekend with you and I can't even do that.. I can't even spend five minutes with you without having to be sick, or lay down."_

_"Do I really have that bad of an effect on you?" He joked rather unfunnily. He sighed when her facial expression didn't change. "Look baby, c'mere." He said, opening his arms to her as she carefully made her way over to him and sat down on his lap, his arms wrapping around her. "It's been over a week now and you haven't gotten any better. I think you should go see a doctor before it gets any worse."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts." He said, cutting her off. "Please baby.. If not for you, then for me. I hate seeing you like this."_

_"Okay," She mumbled. "I'll book an appointment next week."_

"Atleast he was understanding.." Rationalized Brooke, setting a cup of coffee down on the table in front of Beth. "You know what most guys are like. If were sick, were faking it. Yet if they are, their on death's door."

"So true." Beth agreed, leaning forward to take the cup by its handle.

"So what did you say the symptoms were again?"

She shrugged. "Headaches, nausea.. Oh! And I've been feeling tired allot.. Like I've got no energy."

"I think I know what's wrong with you.."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're pregnant."

She spat out the coffee she was drinking, pregnancy had never crossed her mind. "W-what?"

"You could be pregnant. I mean, you said so yourself that you and Randy sometimes forget about protection.. It is a possibility you know."

"I can't be." She answered back, her mind going crazy with thoughts. "It's not possible."

"Yeah it is and you might be, so you better get a test and check it out before it's too late."

"To late for what?"

"Abortion." Brooke said, the word hitting Beth like a ton of bricks. The word itself was scary, but with a past like Beth's it made the subject even more gut-wrenching than you could ever imagine. She swallowed hard and sat back in her seat. With her birthday less than a few days away, a party was inevitable.

"I think I need to be sick."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Results**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** Yep, alot of Beth's past is going to come up soon. I've also just thought of something I'm going to do later on that is like WOW lol. Also, does anyone know if we can use lyrics on here? I've got an awesome song that i'd like to use for something later on.. If you could let me know that'd be great, thanks! By the way... I own nothing! Lol

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: heres your update? What will Randy and John do? Hrm.. Time will tell! xx

super G: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter to xx

Roxxy1984: Tell me about it! Heres another chapter for you to read xx

Calea: Thanks hun, hope you had a good xmas and remember to celebrate the new year in style! ha. He has potential to be a good father if he toned down alittle bit.. If thats possible! xx

Oh, and before I forget; Everyone have a Happy New Year!

**----------**

December 1st 2003 : Raw in Sacramento / Beth's 19th Birthday.

Beth stared ahead, her chin resting on her hand while her eyes fixated on a picture that hung on the wall opposite her. She was at breakfast with Randy, Ric and Paul, yet had been staring at the same picture for the past twenty minutes. Using the self serve service, Paul and Ric had gone to get some breakfast, leaving the young couple alone. Randy had been talking about nothing in particular for the past half an hour, going along with the thought that she was listening to him when really she was paying no attention, her mind was somewhere else.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked her, receiving no reply. "Beth?" He frowned, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anybody home?"

"What? Oh.. Rebecca and I are taking Cameron to Fairytale town."

"Rebecca? Shawn's missus? Why would you want to do that? It's your birthday."

"Yeah well, there are things I need to ask her."

"Like?.."

"Are you always this nosey?" Beth snapped, surprising Randy and herself in the process. There was an uncomfortable silence as Beth began to feel bad, letting out a sigh as she sat back in her chair. "Look Randy, I'm sor-"

She was cut off short when a plate of what looked like to be eggs, bacon, sausage and some other fattening, greasy looking food was placed infront of her.

"Eat up," Ric instructed, sitting down opposite her. "Now you're feeling better you need to start eating more before you turn into skin and bones."

_Yeah, he says that now. Give it 9 months._ "I'm not hungry." She managed to get out, placing a hand over her mouth as the urge to be sick tormented her.

"Nonsense." He replied, tucking into his own breakfast.

"I'm serious, Ric. I can't eat that.."

"She doesn't have to eat it, Ric." Paul argued calmly. He could see how horrified she looked by what he had put down infront of her. "She can catch a bite to eat at the arena later."

"You know what guys? I'm uh, running late for uh, the thing I was supposed to do at.. The thing." She said while getting up from her seat to pull on her jacket. She collected her things together, barely saying goodbye before she made a quick dash for the exit. She needed air, lots of air. She knew if she let them know she was still "sick" it would only cause drama.

Randy watched her leave, he wanted nothing more than to go after her but considering his company he decided against it, the last thing he needed was a suspicious Ric Flair.

She walked down the street slowly, her eyes scanning the stores as she passed them. She stopped all of a sudden, seeing a large sign reading 'Pharmacy'. Going inside seemed a wise idea and it was obvious to her what she was about to purchase. For all she knew she may not be pregnant and the whole thing could have been a false alarm, Brooke wasn't a doctor or anything, why should she take what she says as the actual cause of her illness? She had been feeling better the last couple of days and her vomiting had been reduced to once in the morning, she was unfortunately still hooked on peanut butter though.

She picked up what she was looking for and skimmed through the writing on the back:-

_Are you or aren't you? That is the question._

Yeah, a question she shouldn't even be considering. She walked towards the counter quickly, placing the box down as the clerk looked at her, the disapproval in her eyes obvious. After all, Beth was still only Eighteen years old.

_Correction. She was Nineteen. Today she was Nineteen._

What a way to spend your birthday.

**------**

"This place is adorable," Rebecca smiled, watching as her son skipped ahead of them and on into the Alphabet garden.

"Yeah," Beth mumbled. "It is."

"Can you keep a secret?" Rebecca said suddenly, turning her head to look at her.

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm pregnant." Rebecca announced all of a sudden, taking Beth off guard.

"You're what? Pregnant? Does Shawn know?"

"Not yet," Rebecca said, kicking some leaves along the ground. "I'm thinking of telling him tonight."

"How did Shawn react? You know.. When he found out you were pregnant with Cameron.."

She shrugged. "He was happy, but you know how it is being a wrestler's wife. Their always either busy or on the road, so you go through alot of it on your own."

She nodded slowly. "Was it hard?"

"At times, yeah. I mean, Shawn was going through his own problems so he couldn't really understand how I was feeling but I had a great support system around me, which was very important. I do believe my faith helped me through it, though."

"Yeah," She agreed. Rebecca was a born-again Christian and was often giving Beth advice on a deeper level. She was one of those people who always looked for the good in people, was very rational and lived with the belief that things would always sort themselves out.

"Is everything okay?" Rebecca asked her after a minute or so of silence.

It seemed like the perfect opportunity to let someone in, but something held Beth back. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling to good."

"Do you want to head to the uh," She glanced at the map. "The Dish & Spoon Café? It says here they do pretty good peanut butter & jelly sandwiches."

"Peanut butter?" Beth said, her face perking up. "Let's go."

_Later on that day.._

Beth played with the necklace she was wearing while Stacy continued to fiddle with her hair, putting it in various styles and then discussing them with Torrie who stood beside her.

"I think she should wear it up," Stacy commented.

"No, I disagree. I think it looks better down." Argued Torrie.

She looked up at Dawn and pleaded for her to make them stop, she had been sat there for going on an hour now and she was minutes from snapping. She laughed and placed down her hairbrush, making her way over to them.

"I think you should leave it like it is. You've already straightened her hair once, it looks gorgeous the way it is."

The blondes exchanged a look. "Yeah," Torrie finally said. "You're right."

Beth breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards the door as it opened and Randy popped his head around it. "Beth here?"

She hid her smile as she stood up. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about my schedule.."

"On her birthday?" Jackie frowned. "Can't it wait?"

"It's fine." She said walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Before any of them had a chance to complain, Beth was out the door and gone. He led her down the corridor and around the corner, checking to see that was the coast was clear.

"So what's wrong?" She asked him innocently.

He blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Your schedule.."

"Oh," He chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to see you," He smiled. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled herself, tangling her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She replied, seconds away from kissing him. Before their lips could meet, Beth spotted someone walking towards them and quickly pulled away from him.

"So you have Wednesday and Thursday off then you have house shows at the weekend." She turned around innocently as the man she had seen approach them tapped her shoulder. "Hi, can I help you?"

"There's a delivery waiting for you outside, Ms."

"A delivery?" She blinked. "For me?"

He nodded his head. "It's right outside."

She looked at Randy and shrugged, both followed the stagehand to the back exit where a group of wrestlers had already begun to gather. She carefully made her way through the crowd, her mouth dropping when she saw what everyone was looking at.

Less then a few feet away from her was parked silver Porsche with John leaned back against it, his hands resting in his pockets.

"YOU GOT ME A CAR?" She screamed in disbelief, running over to it.

"He got her a car?" Randy said quietly, speaking to Chris Jericho who stood beside him.

He nodded. "It's customized to. You should see the inside."

"Yeah," Rob (Van Dam) chipped in. "He's had a computer put in the front that lets her watch TV, check her email and store up to five thousand songs. It's all lit up in neon pink lights, too."

"Don't forget the navigation system," Added Chris.

"Hope you like it," John smiled. "I thought a car would be practical with you're new job and everything."

"Practical? This is AWESOME!" She said, hugging him tightly. "Thank you SO much!"

"Here, let me show you the inside." He said, opening the car door for her.

Randy sighed, how was he supposed to compare with that? He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned, walking back inside the arena. He slowly made his way towards the Evolution locker room figuring it would be empty and he could change for his match. He got a surprise when he saw Ric sat on the couch reading something, his eyes averting to Randy upon his entrance.

"Have you seen what John got Beth for her birthday?" Randy asked him, pulling off his shirt.

"The car? Yeah he's had it planned for awhile now. I explained that it was too much, but it's no use trying to tell the kid. I don't know how were supposed to compete with that, then I guess it's the thought that counts."

"So what did you get her?"

"An apartment." He answered simply.

Randy smirked. "Oh yeah, really not trying to compete, huh Ric?" He said rather sarcastically, undoing the belt on his pants.

He shrugged. "She and Brooke were looking to move from Atlanta to California so her mother and I did some searching and found the perfect place right by the beach."

"So what's the deal with Beth and her mother? I mean.. From what I've heard they don't get along.."

"I never understood why." He sighed. "They have similar personalities, see, they tend to clash alot. That could be the reason, or the fact that they simply just drifted apart. There had always been that hole since Bethany's father passed away and she could never understand how her mother could move on so quickly. Beth never accepted Gregg."

"Gregg?" He asked, slipping a shirt on after having changed into his wrestling trunks.

"Her step-father." Ric told him. "About a year after they married Beth dropped out of school and moved to Louisville while I got ready to return to WWE. She worked with Jim Cornette for awhile which created even more cracks in their mother/daughter relationship as she barely had time for herself, let alone her mother, bearing in mind she was still sixteen at the time."

"And that's where she met John, right?"

He nodded. "Sure is. I wasn't keen on the idea of my young niece living with a twenty three year old, but John promised me he'd look after her and he did. What more can a proud Uncle ask for?"

"Wait-- They lived together?"

"Yeah for about a year. Beth lived with the Hogan's for awhile after that until she and Brooke decided to get there own place."

"Why'd she move out of John's place?" He asked him, sitting on a chair opposite.

Ric shrugged. "I don't know. You'd have to ask her that."

"Hey guys!" Came Beth's voice as she entered the locker room. "Oh my god, Ric! Have you seen the car John bought me?"

"No, but I've heard all about it." He smiled, while Randy simply processed the conversation they had just had.

"Anyway! I just thought I'd remind you that your match is next and Glenn and Dave are waiting at Guerrilla. Oh, also Mick is going to run down after Rob gives Randy the frog splash and make the count. Is that okay with you, Randy?" She frowned when he didn't reply. "Randy?"

"What? Oh. Yeah that's fine." He said, getting to his feet along with Ric.

Ric walked towards his niece and gave her a quick kiss, hugging her tightly. "If I don't see you before you leave, have a good night okay? And remember to be careful and keep an eye on your drink at all times."

Beth glared at Randy; she'd already learned that lesson. "Yes, uncle. I will."

He nodded and left the locker room, waiting outside for Randy who gave his secret girlfriend an innocent hug.

"Will I see you later?" Beth whispered.

"Probably not. I'll see you tomorrow though.. I have a surprise planned."

"A surprise?" She grinned. "A birthday surprise?"

"Maybee." He teased. "See you tomorrow." He said once they pulled apart.

"Be careful in your match!" She shouted after them, the door closing behind them. Now alone, she casted her mind back to what she had purchased earlier. With John giving her the new car, she had briefly forgotten that she may be pregnant and seeing as the locker room had a bathroom, this was the perfect opportunity to find out if she was or not. She reached into her purse and shakily pulled the box from her purse, staring at it for a moment.

As she opened the box, the door opened, Beth jolting as she shoved it back into her bag. It was Shawn (Michaels).

"Hey!" He said in his normal cheerful voice. "Just wanted to see the Birthday girl before she left."

She smiled the best she could, sharing a hug with him while secretly breathing a sigh of relief that he had not walked in two seconds sooner and seen the pregnancy test in her hands.

"How does it feel to be a year older?" He smirked, holding her shoulders.

"Not that different," She replied. "I'm still waaaay younger than you." She teased.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "Don't start with the old jokes, if it wasn't for me you'd be receiving nineteen bumps from a locker room full of muscled wrestlers twice you're size."

She shrugged. "Doesn't sound bad to me," She joked, walking towards the door.

"So was Fairytale town fun?" He said, walking with her down the corridor.

"It wasn't bad, Cameron enjoyed it."

"Yeah. Thanks for giving up you're time to be with him, especially on your birthday. He really enjoyed it; he's been telling me all about the old woman who lives in a shoe.. Slide."

Beth giggled. "Doesn't sound right, does it?"

"Rebecca told me that she's expecting." He said all of a sudden, stopping mid step as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled back at him. "She told me this afternoon, congratulations."

"I wasn't there much for her when she was pregnant with Cameron, but I really plan on being there this time around. I'm so happy she told me early on, too. You hear about these guys who don't find out until the mothers atleast three or four months along and its such a shame, you miss out on so much. Pregnancy is such a wonderful thing."

Beth looked down at the ground, that comment had really hit home.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked her, Beth's gaze returning to him. "I didn't say something that offended you did I?"

"No, not at all." She reassured. "You're right. I'm glad you and Rebecca are happy, nobody deserves it more than you two, Shawn."

He smiled widely. "Thanks, Beth. It means alot, really it does. Have a great birthday."

He kissed her cheek and took off down the hallway, leaving Beth stood on her own. She sighed and thought to herself; maybe she was making a mistake by not telling Randy? Maybe he would accept it; he'd always mentioned that someday he'd like children.

_Yeah someday, not now._

She ran a hand over her face and huffed, the first step was taking the test. Then, if it was positive she could consider telling Randy. She turned, feeling a hand on her shoulder that turned out to be Trish.

"Hey! Are you ready? Amy knows this hot club downtown. She said you'll love it."

"Yeah," She finally said. "Let's go."

The test would have to wait for now.

-------

As the song ended, Brooke pulled away from the guy she was dancing with and stumbled towards Trish, now quite drunk. "Where's Beth?" She slurred, Trish simply shrugging her shoulders as she and Amy continued to dance together. She asked the other four girls before finally trying the bathroom, light crying being heard from one of the cubicles.

"Beth?" She called out, then stumbling to the cubicle door which was locked. "Is that you in there?"

"I took the test!" She cried, her tears flowing more freely now.

"What test? That pregnancy test?" There was a long pause. "What did it say?"

The cubicle door opened, Brooke taking a few steps back as Beth emerged, her face stained with mascara blotches.

"It's positive," She managed to get out through tears. "I'm pregnant, I'm having Randy's baby!"

Brooke's mouth dropped. When she had thrown in the idea of pregnancy, she hadn't expected it to actually be true and with Beth feeling better she had thought it to be nothing more than a silly suggestion.

"C'mere," She finally announced, opening her arms. Even a drunk friend knew what was needed right now.

A hug. It wouldn't fix things, but nothing could.

She hugged her for what seemed like hours, Beth's crying never lessening as the harsh reality hit them both. Beth was pregnant and right now she faced two choices.

Abortion or Randy.

Beth's past didn't help neither, because what Brooke didn't know is that this wasn't something that Beth hadn't faced before. She had faced it, but in completely different circumstances.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Happy Birthday... Not.**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** I own nothing! -- Sorry for leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger here.. heh (A)! That's all i'll say so you better get reading, huh! hehe.

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: I know! Sounds like a sexy car, huh? I'm happy with my BMW though! hehe xx

Roxxy1984: Maybeee! You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for you're review xx

Diva101: Here's an update for you! Thanks for the compliment xx

wwefan01: thanks! heres another for yah! xx

**-------------**

Saturday, December 6th, 2003.

"Beth?" Brooke said, holding the phone in her right hand as she stood at her friend's bedside. There was no reply, just a groaning noise as the nineteen year old rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her face, her back now facing her.

"Hold on Randy," She sighed, holding the phone to her chest as she used her free hand to shake her hard. "Beth! You've been in bed for two days. Now I understand you're feeling attached and there's a connection there, but WAKE. UP" She said, ripping the blanket off of her.

"No," She whined, sitting up to pull the blanket back over herself.

"But Randy's on the phone!"

"Tell him I'm busy." She mumbled.

"Yeah, busy being lazy." She retorted. "Fine, if you want to be difficult.." She said, placing the phone back to her ear as she walked into the kitchen, taking an empty bucket from under the sink. "Hold on Randy, I'll get her up." She told him, filling the bucket with ice cold water. She carefully carried it back into Beth's bedroom and stood by the side of her bed. "Last chance Beth..."

Receiving no reply, she pulled the blanket back and emptied the bucket of water over her, Beth's eyes opening immediately as she let out a piercing scream, the cold water hitting her barely dressed body.

_"I think that's my cue to hang up," Randy chuckled, hearing the scream. "Tell her to call me back when she's killed you."_

Brooke placed the phone on the side and watched as Beth jumped up and ran into her en suite bathroom, beginning to strip from her soaking clothes as she pulled a towelled robe over her freezing body. "Bitch! What was that for?

She shrugged her shoulders. "I warned you."

"I'm sick. What were you thinking?" She yelled, tying the robe as she walked back into her room to confront her.

"Pregnancy isn't an illness, Beth." Brooke replied smartly, her arms crossed over her chest. "And besides, spending all that time in bed without food or water, hell even daylight, it can't be good for the baby."

"I don't care about the baby." She said harshly. "It's ruining my life!"

"Oh please. You were the one who took the risk; you should have expected something like this to happen when you and that boyfriend of yours didn't bother to use protection."

"Yeah well, he isn't going to be my boyfriend for much longer is he? As soon as he finds out I'm pregnant he's going to break up with me."

"And what makes you so sure? He loves you, he'll stick by you."

"He's not going to want me after this, Brooke.. No one is. A nineteen year old with baggage, that's all I'll be."

"Would you get over yourself?" Brooke told her, shocking Beth. "There are millions of girls in your position, but the difference is they don't have the support system you do. Well what you would have if you actually let someone in-"

"Do you want to tell John?" She cut in, Brooke going silent. "That's what I thought."

"It wouldn't hurt telling someone. What about Paul? He already knows about you and Randy, so that's one less thing you have to worry about, right?"

She shook her head. "He'd tell Randy, or worse my uncle."

"Vince?"

"Are you crazy? I'd lose my job!"

"Look Beth," Brooke started, letting out a small sigh. "I don't believe in it, but if you really don't want this baby then you really have to start considering abortion."

She shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not aborting it."

"Well then you need to get your head around it." She told her. "In less then 8 month's you're going to have a baby to take care of, and there's no running away from that."

She ran a hand over her face, holding back her tears. "I know. I just need to get my head around it, that's all."

There was a long pause.

"So what did Randy say?" Beth finally said, letting out a small sigh.

"He was worried about you." She replied softly. "He said to call him back."

"I can't face him right now.."

"You may want to," Brooke told her. "He's in town. He's come to see you."

**--------**

Beth groaned as she shakily stepped off of another rollercoaster. Randy had insisted on taking her to an amusement park before they headed to dinner later that night and with a stomach like Beth's, you could just imagine how sick she was feeling. Despite how terrible she was feeling and how much she had playing on her mind, Beth mustered a smile as Randy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"You okay there babe?" He said with a chuckle. "You look like you're about to be sick."

She was, she felt like throwing up there and then. She somehow held it together as he took her hand in his and led her around the park. "So what do you want to go on next, birthday girl?"

"My birthday was last Monday, Randy." She replied matter of factly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So? You can be like the Queen and have two Birthdays." He said with a smirk. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? It'll give you chance to recover." He said, half serious, half jokingly.

She gave him a nod as the couple slowly walked towards the ticket desk for the Ferris wheel, emptying a few of the cars before they seated them. As they went up, Beth began to shiver from the cold wind that passed them. Randy pulled her in close, his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled in close. "I love you, Beth." He whispered, Beth's head rising as soon as he said it.

That was the first time he had told her he loved her and the words made her stomach do somersaults. She was happy with this man, she didn't want to lose him now, and she couldn't bare that. She needed to tell him the truth, she needed to tell him now...

"Randy, I--"

She stopped when the Ferris wheel came to a halt, leaving the two at the very top. "Huh? Is it meant to stop? What's going on?" She asked with concern, leaning to the side to peer down at the ground where the ticket lady was discussing something with a bald man in a florescent yellow jacket. The ticket lady disappeared back inside the booth and said something over the loud-speaker.

"We are currently experiencing a technical difficulty, but will have it fixed in less than five minutes. Please hold tight and we are sorry about the delay."

She groaned, leaning back into Randy's arms, only for him to sit up straight. "What?" She asked him, his eyes boring into hers.

"You were going to say something.." He reminded her.

"Oh," She suddenly remembered. "Yeah. I need to tell you some-"

She was cut off again as Randy took his gaze from her, reaching into his back pocket as his cell phone began to ring. He checked the caller I.D and eyed Beth, flipping it open.

"Hello? Oh hey," He replied sheepishly, stealing glances at his girlfriend. "You are? That's great. Yeah, I'm with her now.. Were actually stuck on a Ferris Wheel at the moment," He said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah I know. Look, let's just stick to what we had arranged.. I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully. "Awesome. See you then."

He hung up his phone, looking back at Beth. "Y'know, if anybody else heard that conversation they'd suspect you were seeing someone behind my back, but why is it I have the feeling that you've got something up your sleeve that DOES involve me?"

He grinned, kissing the side of her face. "I'm not saying anything." He replied, the Ferris wheel starting up again. "Hey look, were moving!" He said, placing his arm around her.

Four hours and alot of candy floss later, Beth had retreated back to her Atlanta apartment to get ready for dinner with Randy. She had spent the past half an hour trying to decide what to wear, modelling them in front of Brooke and then complaining how fat she looked.

"What about this one?" She asked her, stepping out in a simple, slinky black dress that came just above her knee in different lengths (ruched) and was quite low cut, showing off a fair bit of cleavage. It complimented her in all the right places and added atleast five years to her age; she looked classy, yet sexy. It was perfect.

"That's the one, girl!" Brooke replied with a smile.

She nodded and moved onto her hair which she decided to have down in lose curls. Randy loved her hair in curls, he had told her it was one of the things that were guaranteed to turn him on, then again everything about Beth turned him on. With make up, she decided to smoke her eyes out with black and silvers, skimming some bronzer over her cheeks to give her that extra glow. She put on some mascara to add length to her eyelashes and finished off her look with some lip gloss, taking a twirl for Brooke who clasped her hands together in delight.

"You look AMAZING." She smiled honestly. "Randy's not going to know what hit him."

There was a knock at the door. "That must be him," She said nervously, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you later?" She said, turning to look at her best friend before she opened the door.

"I doubt it," Brooke replied with a grin. "Laters."

She pulled open the door, getting quite a surprise when instead of Randy; she came face to face with a smart looking man in a tux. "Ms. Flair." He acknowledged, extending his arm. "Mr. Orton is waiting for you inside the limo, and may I add.. You look simply stunning."

She blushed, locking arms with him as he led her towards the limo, opening the door for her. She smiled and stepped inside, finally getting a look at her boyfriend who donned an Armani suit, a bunch of red roses in his hand.

"Wow," He complimented, only making her blush more. "These are for you," He told her as he handed her the flowers, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He was such a gentlemen.

"Thank you." She smiled, sniffing them. "They're beautiful."

"Just like you," He said, only making her blush more. "You really do look stunning."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the restaurant he had chosen, Randy stepping out first as he took her hand and helped her out of the limo, kissing her hand lovingly. She could only smile as he led her inside. "Reservation for Orton." He told them.

The man checked his books. "Yes, here it is. How many people are dining?"

"Four." He replied, Beth's brow rising as they followed him towards their table.

"Four?" She questioned, her jaw dropping when she looked at their table and noticed her mother already seated, standing up when she saw them begin to approach. "YOU INVITED MY MOM?"

Everyone looked at them. "Baby, lower your voice please." He pleaded quietly, his eyes shifting back and forth between the two. "I invited your mother because I think it's time you sorted things out."

"Are you serious?" She whispered angrily. "How dare you even get in contact with my mother, you have no right!"

"Bethany," Her mother sighed. "Please just sit down so we can talk like adults."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Beth angrily sat down in her seat, trying her best to compose herself as the waitress handed them each a menu. She placed hers down, taking the drinks menu from the middle of the table as her mother frowned at her.

"You're not old enough to drink, Bethany." Her mother stated matter of factly.

"So?" She shot back, ordering a large vodka from the unsuspecting waitress. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"To sort things out." Her mother answered back simply. "This has gone on long enough."

"Not long enough obviously, because if I had it my way I'd never have to see you again!" She said harshly, but honestly.

"Beth!" Randy cut in.

"You know what, I need to go.. Freshen up." Beth sighed, getting up from her seat. "I'll be right back."

She couldn't walk away quick enough and as soon as she reached the bathroom she felt herself burst into tears. It took her atleast ten minutes to sort herself out before she decided to go back out and brave the monster she called her mother. She was cut off short however, when she saw a familiar man sat next to her. It hit her, they had been dining for four and that forth person...

... It was Gregg, Her Step-father.

He looked up. "Hello Beth," He said smugly. "It's nice to see you again."

She felt her legs go from underneath her as previous memories began to flood back, memories she had desperately tried to forget. Before anyone knew what was happening, she had collapsed into a heap on the ground, Randy kneeling beside her in a panic.

"Beth?" He shouted, shaking her gently. "Somebody call an ambulance!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Losing You.**

**Disclaimer/Author Note: **I Own nothing! -- Haha sorry I left you all on a cliff hanger last time, but heres the second part to it.. It's not the best i've wrote, but it's very emotional. Hope you like it x

kentuckygirl4039: yep.. most of the secrets anyways! muaha. hope you like this chapter xx

Roxxy1984: You MAY be right, or you may not! Yeah, Gregg does need to be killed! xx

wwefan01: glad you liked it! xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Heres you're chapter. Re-read it if you don't know why she's angry at her mom and step dad. I did include it in previous chapters xx

viper-sa: heres a chapter for you! glad you like the story xx

latingurl1523: OMG OMG! Here's your update! Hehe xx

Calea: I know, I can be quite mean though! muaha. Yeah, I hate Gregg too. I think sooner or later he will get whats coming to him! Hope you like this chapter xx

**--------**

Saturday, December 6th, 2003.

"Where is she?" John demanded as he rushed down the hospital corridor, edging past a number of doctors and nurses until he reached Brooke who was stood talking to a nurse at the end of the corridor. "Brooke? What happened?" He asked, turning her to face him. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, John." She sniffled, bursting into another round of tears as he pulled her into his arms for a supportive embrace.

"Ssh, it's okay. Just tell me what happened." He asked, rubbing her back.

Seeing she was unable to speak for herself, the nurse cut in. "The doctor thinks she fainted due to shock, but she's conscious and knows who she is and why she's here which is a good sign."

"Can we see her?" John asked hopefully.

"She's with someone at the moment, but feel free."

"With someone?" He asked puzzled. "Who?"

"I'm not sure of his name, but he came in with her from the ambulance. Her boyfriend I believe."

"Boyfriend?" He blinked, turning to Brooke as they pulled away. "Beth has a boyfriend?"

Brooke swallowed hard, wiping her face. "Uh..."

He went for the door, but Brooke stood in his way. "Maybe we should leave her for now, huh? She's got to be feeling terrible. Hey, I know! Why don't we head on down to the gift shop and see what we can get to cheer her up?"

"Brooke," John said sternly. "Move."

She sighed and stepped to the side as John entered, his blood boiling as he saw Randy brush the hair from the nineteen year olds face, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead while she smiled up at him weakly. "YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, both Beth and Randy looking up, their eyes widening when they saw him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"John! I can explain.." She said weakly, sitting up as Randy took a step towards him, raising his hands in defence.

"C'mon man, this is no place for-"

He was cut off short when John punched him in the face hard, Randy falling back and hitting his head on the visitors chair. He had no time to recover when John pulled him back up, going to hit him again.

"JOHN! STOP!"

He turned his head to look at Beth who had gotten up from the hospital bed and now stood to the side of them, her eyes pleading with him to let Randy go. He mumbled a couple of words and threw him to the ground hard, Randy placing a hand on his forehead which was now bleeding from where he had caught it on the chair.

Beth leaned down to check on him, only to be pushed back by Randy who pulled himself up and speared John hard, his spine hitting the edge of the bed with a thud. The fight continued until hospital security intervened, pulling the two men apart as they each lunged forward to get a cheap shot on the other.

"STOP!" Shouted a loud, male voice.

Both set of eyes averted to the door where Ric Flair had now entered, Brooke not too far behind him. She took her place at Brooke's side as Ric stepped between the two men, security finally letting them both go after being assured that the situation was now in hand and that they could now leave the room. Once the door closed behind them, Ric looked between the three of them. "What's going on here?"

"Ask Beth," John spat, his eyes not leaving Randy.

Ric turned to his niece, sending her a reassuring smile; it only made her feel worse. "Sweetheart?"

She tried to speak, but no words seem to come out. How do you explain something like this to someone who acts so proudly towards you? It was impossible.

"Beth and I have been seeing each other," Randy announced rather bluntly, no shame traceable in his voice.

Ric's complexion seemed to go pale, his body slowly turning back to face his niece who looked petrified. "Is this true?"

Tears rolled down her face as she nodded slowly, Ric's face changing into a look of disappointment, one she had been used to receiving over the last couple of months. "I'm sorry," She sniffled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Beth." Randy interrupted. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"I'll give you something to be sorry about, you son of a bitch!" John shouted at him angrily, the two exchanging some colourful words.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ric shouted, the two men going silent. "This is an issue that needs to be discussed another day. Right now, all that matters is that my niece is in the hospital and I want to know why!"

"She fainted," Randy told him. "I took her out to dinner and as a surprise, I invited her mother and step-father."

"YOU DID WHAT?" John interrupted.

"You heard me," He retorted, turning his attention back to Ric. "She went to the bathroom and when she came back, she fainted."

"You stupid bastard," John mumbled. "You don't know what you've done."

And he didn't. After all, John was one of the only people who knew what had happened between Beth and her step-father.

"I was just trying to help," He answered honestly.

"Yeah well, you didn't. You got involved in something you know nothing about and ended up putting Beth in hospital. Congratulations, job well done." He said, saying the end part rather sarcastically.

"I need to speak to John," Beth said quietly, finally saying something. "Alone."

Ric nodded. Although inside he was just as angry as John was, he knew yelling at her would not help, it would only make things worse. He'd need to talk to her, but right now he needed to respect her wishes and let her speak with John. Randy looked over in time to see Ric nod his head, speaking up in protest.

"You aren't actually going to leave her with him, are you?" Randy asked in disbelief. "Look at him, he's crazy!" He said, referring to John's outburst earlier when had found out together.

John glared at him as Ric frowned, Brooke getting to her feet. "C'mon Killer," She said, pulling Randy towards the door. "That cut on your head could use some stitches."

He hesitated for a moment, but finally left when Beth gave him her nod of approval. Ric paused for a second, turning back to look at her before he reached the door. "I'll just be outside using the pay phone," He informed her. "If you need me.."

She nodded her head before he could finish his sentence. "Thanks."

As he left, she thought about her well he had taken things. She was expecting him to rip her a new one, but instead he had been more worried about her health. Least she could say for John, he looked fuming.

"So," John said, peering out of the large window. "It took something like this to happen for me to find out the truth, huh?"

"I was going to tell you..."

"When?" He snapped, turning to face her. "When you could no longer keep it a secret?"

"No.."

He cut her off once more. "When someone caught you? When I caught you?"

"No!" She repeated, tears threatening her eyes. "It's not like that, okay? I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"How do you expect me to react, Beth?" John asked her, taking a few steps closer to her. "I know what the guys like. He's going to end up hurting you, just like he did before."

"No he won't!" She argued, shaking her head. "He.. He loves me."

John scoffed. "Love? The only person Orton loves is himself."

"That's not true." She replied her voice shaky now.

"You saw Gregg?" John said, completely changing the subject as Beth's gaze lowered to the floor.

"Yeah." She said almost in a whisper.

"And that's why you fainted?"

She nodded. "I.. I didn't expect to see him there." She sniffled, a few tears rolling down her face as John's anger seemed to fade, the doctor of thuganomics managing to hold his ground, trying his best not to weaken and pull her into his arms. "He was smiling at me. It was as though his eyes were trying to remind me of what he had done to me.."

John clenched his fists as he watched his best friend, someone he considered his baby sister suck in a deep breath, the same thing she did everytime she tried not to cry. He couldn't take this any longer, and with a sigh he sat beside her on the hospital bed and pulled her into his arms as she began to sob hysterically. "I'm sorry," She cried. "I'm so sorry."

He simply nodded his head, speechless as he rubbed her back and soothed her as best he could. A few minutes later and John was still holding Beth, but her crying her seized. The doctor now entered, a clipboard in his hand as he smiled and walked over to the two.

"Hi Beth, I'm Dr. Moore. I treated you earlier?" He reminded her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember you."

"I just wanted to inform you that all your tests are clear, but there is one thing I'd like to talk with you about." He eyed John. "Privately."

Beth seemed to be having a sudden memory lapse; she had failed to guess what he wanted to talk about. "Whatever you have to say, you can say infront of John." She told him confidently. "We tell each other everything."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I just wondered if you were aware that you are six week's pregnant?"

She tensed up in John's arms as he spoke up, seeming to stutter with his words. "Hu-Wha- Excuse me?"

"She's pregnant," He repeated. "Congratulations."

"John..." Beth started, as he got up and paced the hospital room, his face was blank.

"No, no, no." John cut in. "Tell me this isn't happening, tell me you've gotten it wrong.."

"I'm afraid we can't be a hundred percent. We can supply a pregnancy test which is known to be effective. Are you the father?"

"I've already taken one," She announced, John's head turning in surprise. "And no, he's not the father."

"You mean, you knew you were pregnant? AND YOU STILL SAID NOTHING?"

"I need you to lower you're voice, please.. John is it?" The doctor said, only to receive a hand in his face.

"You're barely nineteen, Beth." John continued. "How could you be so stupid?"

"You think I wanted to get pregnant?"

"There are always other options," The doctor chipped in. "Adoption maybe?"

A horrified expression crossed Beth's face. "Are you being serious? I'm not giving away my baby."

"Well, we don't condone it, but there is always the option of abortion."

She and John exchanged a look as Beth shook her head. "No," She said simply, ending the abortion topic right there.

"Well," The doctor sighed. "I will book you a check up and scan with Dr. Miller. He will be able to tell you whether the babies healthy, and if it's a boy or a girl."

She nodded her head, watching John from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, that'd be great."

He nodded his head and headed towards the door. "I'll be back to check on you later." He informed her. "You will probably have to stay in overnight, just so we can keep an eye on you and run a few more tests."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until Randy and Brooke burst in the room, the cut on Randy's forehead now having been stitched up by a doctor.

"Were back!" Brooke chirped, trying her best to lighten the mood. "Have you two sorted things out, yet?"

"Beth's pregnant," John told them in a low, quiet voice.

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen, Randy's because he didn't know, and Beth & Brooke's because they didn't expect John to come out with it so bluntly. Randy swallowed hard. "Excuse me?"

"I said, she's pregnant." He repeated, a little louder this time. "And I'm guessing it's yours, unless Beth's been sleeping around. Although right now, that would not surprise me."

He turned to face her. "Whe-Wha-How?"

John rolled his eyes. "Let me explain to you how it works-"

"John," Beth interrupted. "Don't."

"I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do, or don't. Do you?" He spat hatefully, Brooke placing a hand on his chest to push him back, reminding him that she was still in a very fragile state.

"How could this happen," Randy sighed. "I mean, we were always so careful.."

"Not all the time," Beth replied, looking down.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" John shouted at Randy angrily. "You got her pregnant to spite me!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "You think I want a kid? I'm twenty-three years old, John. You're the one with the vendetta against me, ever since you cheated on that stupid bitch Liz and knocked that chick up-"

"Liz?" Beth cut in. "Who's Liz?"

"Ask John." Randy retorted. "Because right now, I'm out of here. I can't handle this shit."

Beth got up and reached for his arm, Randy shoving her away from him. "Get off of me!" He yelled at her. "I know why you're pregnant, Beth. You wanted something to keep me here, to keep me with you!"

"That's not true..." She cried. "I love you."

"Bullshit," He spat. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have let this happen."

He pulled open the door and stormed out of the hospital room, leaving Beth in a state. Brooke frowned and went after him, Beth turning to the other man left in the room. "John?" She whispered.

He looked at her, his eyes seemed full of hate. "Don't talk to me, Beth. I mean it this time. I don't want anything to do with you. You're nothing but a heartless, inconsiderate little bitch."

Her jaw opened in shock as he turned and left, Beth descending to the floor as she cried hysterically. Ric entered soon after and saw her, his eyes widening in shock as she lay in a heap of her own tears. He knelt beside her and without a word, pulled her in close and held her tightly as she let all her emotions go.

She had lost John. She had lost Randy.

She had lost everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Can I Live?**

**Disclaimer/Author Note:** Own nada. Short chapter, but I hope you like it guys. I think the song is quite fitting, what do you think?

The song is **not** mine. It is Can I Live by Nick Cannon ft Anthony Hamilton.

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: yeah, theyre mean! thanks for your review xx

KeeKeeBaby: Heres a new chapter for you! Randy I think was just shocked, but John totally abandoned her! xx

I-Love-Randy: I'm glad you like it! Liz... Is.. You'll find out! hehe. xx

Tador: Don't cry! lol. Aww that sucks, Exams are annoying.. Hope you do well in them! xx

wwefan01: thanks! xx

Roxxy1984: Just abit violent there! LOL. Hope you like this chappy xx

viper-sa: Yep, I'm very mean when I want to be! muahahaha. Sit back and read this one! hehe xx

Calea: I'd happily punish them both.. coughcough.. lol. Hopefully things will get better for her! Hope you like this chap xx

**------------**

_"Randy, its Beth. This is my forth message and you still haven't called me back. I miss you.. Please call me; we need to talk about things. I'm having your baby, Rand'. There's no running away from that."_

The machine beeped as the message ended, Randy leaning forward to hit delete, taking another swig from the half full beer bottle he was drinking. He finished it off and threw it to the side, not even caring about the glass that now covered the hotel room's hardwood flooring. He managed to pull himself up and retreated to the kitchen, taking another bud from the fridge, checking its alcohol percentage.

Deciding that it wasn't enough, he retrieved his car keys from the counter and pulled on his jacket, taking his key card before he left the hotel and took the elevator down to the lobby, dodging as many fans as he could before he finally reached his rental car.

He pulled out of the parking lot and straight onto the busy main road, ignoring those who honked their horns at him in recognition of his dangerous driving. He pulled into the nearest gas station and purchased a few bottles of strong vodka, loading it back into his car before he got back behind the wheel and pulled out onto the road, doing at least 90mph as he drove, it being a 30mph area.

Blue lights flashed behind him as he glanced in the mirror and noticed a police car behind him. Busted.

**------**

Beth sighed as she stepped out of the clinic, holding a number of leaflets in her hands, most of them about pregnancy and a few about being a single mother, a teen mother and other things related to her situation. She made her way over to her silver Porsche and climbed inside, switching on the built-in mp3 player as she started up the engine.

As a song began to play, she thought about the conversation she had just had with the doctor. They had discussed abortion, and as the situation began to unfold the idea was starting to grow on her. She was nineteen; she had her whole life ahead of her. How was she expected to raise a baby? A baby she didn't even want.

She and Rebecca had spoken that day and she had admitted she was expecting. Rebecca had explained to her all these wonderful feelings you get when you're pregnant, but Beth didn't feel any of them. She felt no love towards it, just sheer hate. This baby had made her lose Randy; it had helped her lose John. Infact all this baby was, was a problem. A problem that had made her lose everything.

She pulled an appointment card from her pocket and glanced at it. She had decided to go through with the abortion. She had no reason to keep this baby, did she? Randy wouldn't even answer her calls; it was obvious he didn't want it. It was unfair to bring an unloved child into this world; this seemed like the best option.

She felt her phone vibrate from it's place inside her back pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open as she placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey Beth," Said a strong male voice._

"Oh hey Paul," She smiled, using her free hand to put on her seatbelt.

_"How'd it go at the doctors?"_

Yes, she had told both Paul and Stephanie about the pregnancy and they had been nothing but supportive towards her, encouraging her to be honest and tell people. She had insisted on keeping it a secret, although she knew people would understand, she couldn't help but think that inside they would be judging her.

"Yeah, it went fine."

_"Ask her if it's a boy or a girl!" Shouted Steph's voice. "Ask her!"_

_Paul chuckled. "Steph wants to know if you're having a boy or a girl."_

"Well.. Um.." She trailed off. "I'm not planning on finding out."

_"What do you mean? You want it to be a surprise?"_

She sighed. "I'm not having the baby, Paul. I'm having an abortion."

_There was a long pause; Steph's voice could be heard in the background. "What did she say? Paul! What's going on?" There were a few muffled words in the background. "WHAT!" Stephanie shouted. "Gimmie the phone! Give. Me. The. Phone!"_

She rolled her eyes as she stopped at the red light. "It's my decision, guys. I've got an appointment at 4 o'clock. I'm going through with it, I'm getting an abortion."

Before either of them had a chance to speak, Beth flipped her phone shut and tossed it onto the seat beside her, pulling around the corner and towards the hotel.

**-------**

Randy groaned, mumbling a few colourful words under his breath as the police officer led him towards a telephone in order to make his one phone call. He dialled Paul's number and breathed a sigh of relief when Steph answered. "Yo Steph I-"

"Randy!" She interrupted. "Oh my god, thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you-"

"Yeah, I'm at the Poli-"

"Beth's getting an abortion." She announced, taking him off guard.

"Wh-What? When?"

"Today." She replied. "You've got to find her, Randy. You've got to find her and stop her."

"Alright, alright. Where's Paul?"

"He's at a meeting with Vince. Look, she said her appointments at 4pm.. You need to get there and make sure she doesn't go through with this, okay?"

"Er, there's just one problem." He started.

"What's that?"

"I'm at the police station. I need you to come bail me out."

**------**

Beth sighed as she pulled into the car park, shutting off the engine once she pulled into an empty space. She pulled her Mp3 player from her purse and placed the headphones in her ears, switching on the radio as a song started to play. She listened to the words of the song as she collected her things. Was she really going to kill her baby? Randy's baby?

_Just think, just think.._

_What if you could just, just blink yourself away?_

_Just, wait, just pause for a second_

_Let me plead my case._

_It's late 2003, huh?_

_You barely nineteen huh?_

_And having me, that'd ruin everything, huh?_

_Its alot of angels waiting on their wings_

_You see me in your sleep so you can't kill your dreams_

She took her purse from the car and locked it up, each step bringing her closer to the front entrance. She entered and approached the front desk, her body shaking as she told them her name and her credit card details for the payment.

_300 dollars, that's the price of living?_

_Mommy I don't like this clinic_

_Hopefully you make the right decision_

_And don't go through with the knife incision_

The receptionist handed back her credit card and told her to take a seat, Beth hardly hearing her as she unconsciously walked towards the waiting area and played with her hands, tears now freely falling down her face.

_What you want? Morning sickness or the sickness of mourning?_

_I'll always be a part of you_

_Trust your soul, know it's always true_

_If I could talk I'd say to you_

_Can I live? Can I live?_

She rested her hands on her stomach. She swore that she could feel the baby kicking inside of her; it was as though it was trying to tell her something.

_I'm a child of the king, aint no need to go fear me_

_And I see them flowing tears so I know that you hear me_

_When I move in your womb that's me being scary_

_Cause who knows what my future holds_

_Now the truth be told, you aint told a soul_

_You aint even showing, I'm nearly two months old_

Her phone began ringing inside of her purse and on reflex, she pulled it out and looked at the I.D. seeing that it was Trish; she smiled to herself and answered it, pausing her Mp3 player. "Hey," She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Hey chica!" Came Trish's bubbly voice. "Just checking in on ya! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She lied. "Everything's fine."

They talked for a few more minutes, Beth never once letting Trish in on her secret, or on what she was about to do. She couldn't. She put back in her headphones and sat back, her hands pulling at the baggy John Cena t-shirt she wore.

_Through your clothes, you try to hide me, deny me, _

_Went up three sizes, your pride got you lying_

_Saying it aint nothing but a migraine,_

_It ain't surprising._

_Your friends will look at you funny, but look at you Mommy_

_That's a life inside you, look at your tummy._

"Bethany Flair?"

Her head jerked up as she noticed the doctor stood a few feet away from her, a clipboard in her hands. She shakily got to her feet and pulled all her stuff together, taking a step towards her.

This was it...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer/Author Note:** Gosh, I'm like the queen of short chapters lately.. I'm sorry! Anywhos, Hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for it. My son's got chicken pox and has needed constant care. Please read and review xxx

wwefan01: thanks! heres another xx

Roxxy1984: Haha. Read and find out! xx

crazybutcute20: Thanks, I'm glad you like my stories. Here's another chapter for you to read xx

viper-sa: lol, what can I say.. I enjoy torturing you people. lol jk! hope you like this one xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: read and find out! xx

**-------------**

Randy rushed into the clinic and towards the front desk, his hands resting on it as he fought to catch his breath. He had run all the way from the car park across the street, unable to find a space on the private parking for the clinic. He looked around for Beth, but couldn't see her, blocking out the sounds of the receptionists voice, he asked one simple question. "Where is she?"

"Who, sir?" The receptionist asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Bethany Flair," He breathed. "She had an appointment."

The receptionist arched a brow, glancing at her computer screen. "And you are?"

"I'm her boyfriend," He was quick to insist. "Please, you've got to tell me where she is. I've got to stop her-"

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing we can do." The receptionist told him.

He turned, seeing Beth leave one of the consultation rooms, shaking the doctor's hand as he handed her a piece of paper and pointed in the direction of the front entrance. He heard her thank him once more as he disappeared back inside his consultation room and shut the door, Beth's eyes locking with Randy as soon as she turned in his direction.

Something in her eyes told Randy that she had gone through with the abortion, that she had got rid of their child. She must have, her appointment had been at 4 o'clock and four hours had now passed, the clock about to strike 7 o'clock. He felt like crying, for the first time in a long time he felt like crying. He wanted to cry because this was his entire fault, if he hadn't of reacted the way he did he would have been looking forward to a future with the woman he loved; he would have been anticipating the birth of his first child. But instead here he was, faced with a pain so terrible that he was unable to describe it in words.

It wasn't a physical pain, it was an agonising pain that ached inside of him and with each step she took, each empty gaze she threw at him, it only made it hurt more. "What are you doing here?" She said almost in a whisper, her eyes averting from him and back to the crowd of people who sat a few feet away from them waiting to be called for their appointments.

"I came to stop you," He said sadly. "But it looks like I was too late."

She looked down, not saying a word. "Look, I should go-"

"Let me drive you," He interrupted.

"I've got my own car, Randy." She replied, looking up to meet his eyes. They were almost pleading with her, pleading for her to let him in.

He wanted to explain why he had reacted the way he did, why he had said all those horrible things to her. He needed to tell her how much he loved her before it was too late. "Please, Beth..." He said, his eyes locking with hers.

There was a long pause before she let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, fine. But were taking my car."

He smiled and walked with her from the clinic and to her car, Beth reluctantly tossing him her keys as she slid in the passenger's seat, scooping up the leaflets before she sat down. Randy side glanced at her as he sat down in the driver's seat, one leaflet in particular catching his eye.

_Help for single mothers._

If you would have told him six months ago that he'd have fallen in love with his enemies best friend, got her pregnant and drove her to abortion, he would have smacked you upside the head and told you to keep your imagination on a leash.

He watched as Beth pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialled someone's number, letting it ring for a minute until she spoke.

"Hi John!" She said, in the cheeriest voice possible. "It's just me again. Still haven't heard from you, but maybe your busy or something, right?" She sighed, "Wrong. Please call me. I miss you more than words can describe.. I need you, John. Take care, I love you."

Randy watched her from the corner of his eye, pulling out onto the main road. "Still not talking to John?"

"What do you think?" She snapped back, placing her cell phone back in her purse.

"Hey, you can't blame me for you and John falling out. You were the one who lied to him."

"Yeah, because I was in love with you!"

"Was?" He questioned, Beth going silent as she turned her gaze to the window. "So were over?"

"Looks like it," She mumbled.

He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, switching off the engine as he turned his body to face her.

"I don't want this to be over, Beth. I know allots happened, but I still love you."

She was silent. Randy reached out for her hand, successfully taking it as her eyes returned to his without protest.

"I want to make right all my wrongs, Beth. And the only way I can do that is if you let me." She said nothing still. "Please?"

"Tell me something, Randy." Beth started, finally speaking up as she pulled her hand away. "Why is it that you're saying this AFTER I've had the abortion, huh? I've left you so many messages this week, practically BEGGING you to hear me out, and did you? NO. You fucking ignored me, Rand. So guess what? I'm going to do the exact same to you."

She paused, watching him for a second. "What? Am I right?" She smiled, shaking her head. "All you saw in me was an easy lay, Rand'. A no strings attached relationship. And that was all fine and dandy until the going got tough, right? Because when that happened you ran for the hills. You ran so fucking fast your feet barely even touched the floor."

"It's not like that-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, her outburst surprising him. "I jeopardized everything to be with you. Hell, I've lost John because of you. I'm ashamed for letting myself fall in love with someone like you. I guess I expected more than you were willing to give. I expected you to be there for me when I found out I was pregnant. I was wrong. I pity the girl who is actually stupid enough to settle down with you - if you ever do - because she doesn't have much to look forward to. Just a life of pain and sadness."

"You don't know what you're talking about..." Randy replied weakly.

"Oh, I think I do." She retorted, undoing her seatbelt. "I can see right through you. You claim that people misjudge you, that you're not this arrogant womanizer that everyone says you are -- Just who are you trying to fool?"

He swallowed hard. "I fooled you, didn't I?"

She paused, _ouch._ "Yeah, you did. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool we twice, shame on me. That's how it goes, right?"

He said nothing. She simply shook her head and opened the door, climbing out of her own car. She grabbed her purse and turned back to him, leaning back in to look at him, despite the fact his eyes were down. "Oh, and Randy?"

He looked up.

"I didn't get the abortion." She admitted. "I'm still pregnant."

His eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing, almost imitating the actions of a goldfish. She stared at him for a second before finally turning on her heel, walking down the sidewalk, leaving him there still sat in her precious silver Porsche. She didn't even care about her car; all she wanted to do was get away from him. The tears were so close from falling; she couldn't let him see the affect that he _still_ had on her.

Had she made the right desicion telling him she was still pregnant? Only time would tell.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Always Be There.**

**Disclaimer/Author Note: **Okay I'm not keen on this chapter, but I thought i'd give you somethin' to keep you going, hehe. Sorry for the lack of updates, my bad! -smacks hand-

Roxxy1984: Yeah, he will. There's alot of drama in the air! xx

wwefan01: thanks xx

super G: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing xx

Diva101: Yeah, me too. Relationships aren't always roses in the garden, though! xx

viper-sa: yeah LOL, i thought i'd lead you on for abit! hope you like this chap xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Yep, as long as theres love there's always a chance xx

nana23: Glad you like my story! Here's another chapter for you xx

---------

Sunday, 14th December 2003 : California.

_She tossed and turned from her place inside the large double bed, tears falling down her face as she mumbled a couple of incoherent words, her body beginning to sweat as she got herself into a panic. "No, stop.." She cried while still fast asleep. _

_She felt someone shake her, jolting her out of her bad dream. Her eyes opened, barely making out John's face as he stood above her, a worried expression on his face. "Beth, wake up. You're having another bad dream."_

_"John?" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes._

_"I'm here," He confirmed, kneeling at her bedside._

_"I had that dream again.." She explained, a couple more tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"The one where he's chasing you?" He asked, brushing the hair from her face as she nodded. "It's okay, baby girl. It's just a dream, he can't hurt you now. I won't let him.." He assured, wiping a few of her tears away. "So don't cry okay? You're too beautiful to cry."_

_She sniffled, smiling back at him as he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now get some sleep, Cornette wants you at the office early tomorrow, you got a busy day ahead of you."_

_He turned to walk away, Beth reaching out for his arm. "John?" She said as he turned._

_"Yeah, baby girl?" He replied._

_"Stay with me?" She asked him. "I don't want to be alone."_

_He didn't even protest and proceeded to climb in the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms as she snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. He made her feel so safe. "John?" She repeated._

_"Hmm?" He mumbled, his eyes closed now._

_"Thank you."_

_He opened them, staring down at her. "For what?"_

_"For everything," She replied, yawning. "I'd be lost without you."_

_"You'll always have me, baby girl." He answered back. "I'll always be here, no matter what."_

Beth felt someone shake her, knocking her from her daze. Wiping away a few tears, Beth did her best to smile at Dave (Batista) and moved up the couch so he could sit down beside her.

He and Paul had agreed to help Brooke and Beth move their stuff into their new California apartment. While they emptied things out of the removal van, Beth had curled up on one of the couch's placed in the hallway and had allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. "How's it going, kid?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Could be worse, I guess."

He paused, she looked a shell of the teenager she once was. So.. Cold and faceless. "I spoke to Randy, he told me what happened. I'm so sorry.."

"Everyone's sorry," She sighed. "Doesn't make things better, does it?"

"No," He answered honestly, sighing. "Have you spoken to John?"

She shook her head, bursting into tears again; unable to hold in all the emotions she had been feeling over the last couple of weeks. Dave immediately felt bad and pulled her into his arms, cradling her back and forth. Paul entered from the kitchen with Brooke, his laughter seizing when he saw her in Dave's arms, crying hard. He lent down and took Dave's place, pulling the teen, someone he considered family, into his strong arms.

"She's been like this for weeks," Brooke whispered to Dave, close to tears herself. "I'm not used to seeing her like this.."

"It's usually John's job, huh?" Dave said, knowingly.

"Yeah. John's helped her overcome alot, and now he's not there.. I guess she just feels alone."

"But she's not," Dave added.

"Try telling her that," Brooke sighed as the two left the room together.

"I can't take this, Paul." Beth sniffled, her eyes full of tears. "Why won't he answer my calls?"

"John's just mad," He assured. "Before you know it, things will be back to the way they were before."

She scoffed, running a hand over her face. "I doubt that, somehow."

"It's male pride, Beth." He informed her, rubbing her back supportively. "You were seeing his enemy behind his back, not to mention that you're pregnant by him. It's pretty understandable if you think about it."

Beth huffed, she knew he was right. "But he said he'd always be here, Paul..."

"And he will. He just needs time to cool down."

She frowned. "Time? You know how impatient I am."

He chuckled, brushing back a strand off her light brown hair. "He'll come around."

"You better hope you're right," She said, sighing. "Because I'm on the border line of crazy and about to go out of my mind."

"I am right," He replied confidently, standing up. "Now c'mon, we've got a plane to catch."

--------

Monday, 15th December, 2003: Raw in Tampa, Florida.

Beth paced the outside of Vince's office, checking her watch every few seconds as she glanced back at the door, expecting it to open. She had a meeting with the boss, every workers nightmare. "Relax Beth; it's nothing to worry about." She told herself, snaking a hand through her straightened long, light brown hair.

Hearing the door creek open, she turned and gave her best smile to -- Randy.

His eyes widened when he saw her, it seemed like it had been months yet in reality they had only been separated for just under two weeks. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was sorry for everything he had done.

"Excuse me," She mumbled, hardly acknowledging Randy as she tried to step past him, her eyes set on the door behind him.

"Beth, wait." He said, his hand going to her arm as he stepped in her way.

She jolted at his touch, something that surprised him. "I don't have time for this, Randy." She stated in a low, quiet voice. "Please, just move."

"I need to talk to you," He told her, ignoring her requests. "We can't leave things how they are-"

"I asked you to move..."

**"Is there a problem here?"**

Beth looked up to meet the strong gaze of Vince McMahon. She swallowed hard and did her best to smile, pushing Randy and their problems to the back of her mind. Her career depended on this meeting; she couldn't afford to fuck up now. "No, Vince. Everything's fine, Randy was just leaving." She said, eyeing Randy. "Isn't that right?"

Vince glanced at him, "I think that's wise."

Mumbling a couple of words, Randy took one more look at Beth before he stormed off down the corridor, another unsuccessful attempt to get Bethany to listen to him. Now with Randy gone, Beth breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Vince. "I'm sorry-"

"There's no need to apologize," Vince interrupted. "Paul filled me in on what has been happened, I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, sighing. "It's best that you know.."

He nodded and held open the door for her as he allowed her inside, closing it behind them as she took a seat on the opposite side of the desk to his, her hands trembling as she played with them in her lap.

"Now," Vince started, sitting down in his executive type leather office chair. "I just want you to know that your job is secure, so you have nothing to worry about." He told her, Beth breathing a sigh of relief as she felt herself begin to relax.

"This meeting is more of a personal one. With you being such a close member of WWE family, the McMahon family, I suppose I just wanted to make sure you were coping alright. I also wanted to congratulate you on the pregnancy, becoming a parent is a wonderful thing."

"So everyone keeps telling me," She replied, sighing.

Vince's brow rose. "You're not so overjoyed?"

"Don't get me wrong, the prospect of having a child of my own, that's something I've always wanted. But the way things have worked out.. I never thought it'd happen this way." She told him honestly.

He paused. "I also understand that you and John aren't talking?"

She looked down. "That's what hurts the most," She admitted, tearfully. "I just need a chance to explain to him why things happened the way they did, you know?"

Vince nodded, glancing at a piece of paper he had laid out in front of him. "That's where I can help."

She looked up, intrigued. This wasn't something Vince would normally do, but in this case he'd happily use his company to help rebuild the relationship he knew John and Beth once shared. And why would Beth refuse? It was possibly her only chance of getting her side of the story across to John.

She listened with great interest as he laid out his proposition. It was tempting, but was it tempting enough?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Christmas in Baghdad. **

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** I've never been to Baghdad so I've just sort of guessed what it'd be like. Hope you like this chapter and please read and review! xx

wwefan01: thanks xx

Tador: They will.. Hopefully! thanks for reviewing xx

super G: Hope you like his plan! lol thanks for reviewing xx

viper-sa: Yeah, I do aswell. Hope you like this chap xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: read and find out! xx

Calea: I'm sorry your having stressful times, just remember that life is a rollarcoaster: sometimes you have your highs and sometimes you have your lows. things will get better xx

---------

24/25th December. : Baghdad. Iraq.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

That's all that ran through her mind as she climbed the steps of the unstable, dark ladder, dragging her suitcase along with her as she stepped inside the C-17 cargo plane, her eyes widening as she took in her rather surprising surroundings. The plane was packed, pallets everywhere, tiny seats lining the plane's interior and not much room to move or let alone try to sleep. She was 2 months pregnant, her breasts were swollen and her hormones were going crazy, and here she was stuck on a flight for over eight hours. Was Vince crazy?

Everyone was staring at her, and rightly so. Nobody inside that aircraft expected to see Beth arrive with her luggage, let alone to join them on the cargo plane. Probably the most surprised was passenger was John who sat a few rows away with his ipod blaring, only noticing her when he felt Charlie Haas nudge him with his elbow, pointing in the teenagers direction. "You have got to be kidding me," He groaned, not realising just how loud he was speaking as his music was still blaring.

She looked down as everyone around John cringed, Torrie leaning over the empty seat to smack him over the head. She felt Vince place a hand on her back and gently push her forward in the direction of the empty seat between John and Torrie, alarm bells going off in her head. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Vince--" Her eyes not leaving John.

"Nonsense," He whispered back. "Mr Cena. You don't mind if Bethany sits next to you, do you?"

"Actually Vince-" John started, going to protest only to be elbowed in the ribs by Charlie. "OW!" He whined, holding the spot where he had hit him.

"No, Vince." Charlie smiled, speaking for him. "John doesn't mind at all."

"Excellent," Vince replied, glaring at John before he retreated back to his own seat at the front of the aircraft. Beth stood there, not quite sure what to do as she stared down at John, his own gaze directed at his mp3 player as he tried his best to ignore her.

She'd been practicing this over and over in her head, what she was going to say, what she was going to do, but her mind had froze. She couldn't move, let alone say anything to him. Seeing the lost look on her young friends face, Torrie stood up and gave her a reassuring smile, taking her bags from her as Beth took a few cautious steps forward, gingerly sitting down in the seat between John and Torrie.

Torrie handed Beth's suitcase to one of the crew and sat back down, placing the nineteen year olds carry on bag between their feet. Beth took another look around; to the right of her were John, then Charlie and finally Jackie. There were no windows and it smelt dusty, like someone had rubbed two board erasers together. It made her feel sick and horrible, worse than she already felt.

She reached forward and unzipped her bag, pulling out a bottle of water, along with some prescribed aspirin and some Folic acid tablets. She unscrewed the caps off of both of them and took two from each bottle, downing them with the water.

"What are those for?"

She turned her head, surprised to hear John acknowledge her. "Uh, one's just aspirin and the others Folic acid. It's a vitamin that I need to take for the baby's development."

"So you're keeping it, then?" He asked, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Yeah," She replied quietly. "I couldn't go through with the abortion."

"Well I hope it's a girl." Jackie chipped in. "I personally think it'd rock having a miniature Beth around the place." Charlie eyed her. "What?"

Beth smiled in appreciation as John stayed quiet, removing the headphones from his ears. "Why are you here, Beth?" He asked her, sighing. "I mean, you have no reason to be."

"It's my job," She mumbled, lying through her teeth.

"Bullshit," He spat, taking her by surprise. "Tell the truth."

"Okay, fine." She huffed, her hands landing in her lap. "I'm here because you won't listen to me!"

"So you use something as important as this AND risk your unborn baby in the process?" He responded, finally looking at her. "Don't you even realise how dangerous this journey is?"

"I don't care!" She shouted tearfully, catching everyone's attention. She took in a few deep breaths, composing herself. "I know I hurt you and I know I broke your trust, and nothing I say is ever going to change that. I wish I could, but it's impossible." She wiped away a few straying tears. "I love you, John... You're like the brother I never had. I feel like I've lost you-- and.. It hurts."

John took a few seconds to go over what she said in his mind, contemplating her words. "Get some rest, Beth." He finally said, sighing. "It's not the place to talk about this." He finished, placing his headphones back on.

Everyone who saw Beth could see the heartbreak written on her face. She had opened her heart to him and he had completely cut her down. She placed the water and medicine bottles back in her bag and turned away from him, crying lightly. Torrie pulled up the arm rest that separated them and pulled the brunette into her arms, allowing her to sob into her chest. She rubbed her back, eyeing John when he looked towards them.

She was broken, surely John must see that? Torrie hoped so, because as she sat holding her she was unsure of how much more emotional torture this young girl could take.

---------

They finally arrived, both Torrie and Beth having slept for most of the flight. The four women grouped together and collected their baggage, climbing aboard the available bus that would take them to one of the army bases where they would be separated into groups. It wasn't a long journey and before they knew it they had arrived and were being greeted by a bunch of excited soldiers.

Beth locked arms with Dawn and walked towards the crowd that had gathered around Vince and his assistants as they began to read names off of a list, each person rising to the front when their names were called.

"Group 4; Charlie Haas, Jackie Gayda, Eddie Guerrero, Lillian Garcia, Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, John Cena and Bethany Flair."

John and Beth sort of looked at each other as Dawn pulled her with her, following the soldier who led them towards four small, old looking army vans. He stopped, turning to face the eight of them. "Okay, I need you to divide yourself into groups of two, please as you will be travelling together to one of Saddam's palaces, which is where we will be staying."

"Is he serious?" Torrie whispered to the other girls.

"I have no idea," Beth whispered back. "But I hope not."

"Okay, so if you could do that, it would be great." The soldier said once more as the group turned to each other and began to pair off.

"I'll go with Charlie!" Jackie said, as though it wasn't obvious.

"And I'll go with Beth." John replied, shocking not just Beth, but everyone that stood around them. "If that's okay with you," He finished.

She exchanged a confused look with Torrie and followed him towards one of the vans, the others pairing up; Eddie with Lillian and Torrie with Dawn. John opened the door for Beth as she gave him a nod of thanks and climbed inside while he helped the soldier load their luggage into the back. He then climbed in beside Beth, leaving her between both John and the soldier who was driving the vehicle. She felt claustrophobic.

"Can you open a window or something?" Beth mumbled, rubbing her face.

"I'm afraid were not permitted to do that, miss." The soldier said. "The area in particular is very dangerous."

"Are you okay?" John asked, trying not to show too much concern.

"Yeah.. I just feel a little light-headed." She said in response, closing her eyes.

"Look man, she's pregnant." John explained. "Is there no way we can open the window and let some fresh air in?"

He shook his head, eyes on the road. John mumbled a couple of colourful words under his breath and reached for the handle that would open the van's window. Beth stopped him, placing her hand over his. "It's fine." She told him, removing her hand from his.

He nodded in silence, taking his gaze off of her as he casually looked out of the window. It was dark and had to be nearing 10 o'clock. "Why did you pick me?" She asked quietly, John's head turning to face her. "I mean, I thought you'd be running away from me or something."

"I'm still mad at you, Beth." He told her. "But I still care."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "And I promised your uncle a long time ago that I'd always look after you. I don't break my promises."

"Oh," She replied shortly, not quite sure what to say.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Saddams palace, the place where they would be staying. John helped Beth out of the car and collected their bags from the back of the van while she joined up with the rest of the group, ignoring the girls probing questions. John took his place beside her as they all entered the building, listening to Dawn bitch about how it looked like it was about to collapse.

She was right, though. The so called "Palace" was a complete mess, bits of rubble scattered across the dusty tiled floor while faded blood stains covered the walls surrounding them. They walked up the unstable staircase as the soldiers showed them to their rooms, stopping at the girl's room first.

"Were sleeping here?" Lillian stammered, surprised.

The soldier nodded as they looked around the room that was no better than downstairs. Three dirty mattresses lay on the floor, covering by sheets that looked no better. Two pillows laid on each one as the soldier began to read out the rules.

"Two of you will sleep on each mattress with another of you is on the single. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall which you will share with the men. You should be no longer than fifteen minutes in the bathroom and should retreat back to your rooms immediately. Keep your door locked at all times and do not leave for anything else but the bathroom. I will see you all tomorrow in the downstairs hall at 8am. Understood?"

They all nodded nervously; suddenly this trip didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Brilliant," The soldier smiled. "Now, if the rest of you could follow me then I'll show you to your room."

"Are you going to be okay here?" John asked Beth, noticing the look of horror on her face.

"Yeah," She said, putting on her best smile. "I'll be fine."

He nodded as the men left the room, Dawn locking the door behind them. "Can you believe this?" She groaned, throwing her belongings onto the mattress she'd be sharing with Jackie.

"It's like some sort of nightmare I'm yet to wake up from." Added Torrie.

"Tell me about." Jackie sighed. "And I SO thought Vince would at least put Beth in the master bedroom with her being pregnant and everything."

As the girls carried on, Beth walked towards the window and peered out, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Lillian walked over and stood beside her, looking out herself. "Have you spoken to Randy?" She asked softly as Beth shook her head.

"I saw him last week but I didn't really stop to talk to him."

"He misses you, you know." Lillian told her, reminiscing on the conversation she'd had with the Legend Killer after the show on Monday.

"I love him, Lil'.." She admitted, looking at her. "I love him so much."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I value John's friendship so much more," She replied bluntly.

"Have you ever stopped to think that if John was a real friend, he'd want you to be happy?"

"He does want me to be happy," She insisted. "It's just his male pride. They don't get on, Lil - I don't know what happened in their past to make things that way, but it's not just some silly feud that can easily be resolved. It's more than that - I don't know what, but.."

"Have you tried asking John about it?"

She shook her head. "He hardly speaks to me."

"I'm going to be honest with you," Lillian said, looking her straight in the eye. "Randy's a broken man. I've known him for a hell of a long time and I've never seen him this way. He doesn't go out much and when he does all he does is sit in the corner looking sorry for himself-"

"It's not my problem..."

"And you're doing the exact same thing," She finished. "You're making yourself miserable because you're scared of following your heart. You need to take a hold of those feelings and use them, because love isn't something that just comes and goes. It's something that you need to grab a hold of and cherish, I would." She searched her eyes; she knew she was getting through to her.

"You're having his child. It's his first, he's bound to get scared and freak out. I know that doesn't justify what he said to you at the hospital, nothing does but he's desperate to make things right. To make things work with you."

"I can't- We can't..."

"You **can**." She cut in, confidently. "John will understand, trust me."

_Later that night.._

Beth couldn't sleep. It wasn't just the thoughts on her mind, but the room she was in. The room was dark, very dark and Beth had to admit that maybe she was _a little_ afraid. She was also freezing. The blanket they had provided was thin, not to mention the fact that Torrie had pulled most of it from her. Huffing, she pulled herself up and took a few steps towards the door, unlocking it as she stepped out into the hall.

She made the quick dash to the bathroom, switching on the light for comfort as she glared at herself in the cracked, full size bathroom mirror. She stood sideways on and rested her hands on her stomach, lifting her shirt ever so slightly to take a look at her barely there baby bump.

She stood there for a few minutes staring at herself before she pulled back down her shirt and reached for the door handle, switching off the light as she pulled it open. Stepping back into the hall, she jumped when she ran into two strong arms. "Ssh, it's me." Came that familiar Boston accent, setting the nineteen year old at ease.

"You gave me a heart attack," She whispered back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I heard the door slam and thought I'd see who it was. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just can't sleep." She admitted.

"Torrie snoring again?" He joked, making her giggle.

"No! It's just.. -"

"Dark?" He finished for her, knowing very well that she was scared of the dark.

"Yeah..."

"Need some company?" He asked her, Beth's head rising in surprise.

"Do you mind?" She replied.

"Nah. It'll just be like old times, huh?"

She smiled, following him down the hall. He always used to comfort her when she'd get scared or have bad dreams. They entered the men's bedroom which even in the dark Beth noticed to be no better than the girl's room. He had his own mattress with Eddie and Charlie sharing one on the opposite side of the room. She lay down beside him and snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket over them and tangled his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, John." She whispered, letting out a quite yawn. "For everything."

"I know," He replied, equally as quiet.

"If I could go back---"

"You would." He finished. "I know."

There was a long pause of silence although neither was asleep yet. "Beth?" John spoke out quietly.

"Mm?" She replied sleepily.

"Do you love him?" He asked her, Beth obviously knowing who he was referring to.

She said nothing for a few seconds. "Yeah." She finally admitted. "I do."

He wanted to scream and shout at her, tell her what an asshole Randy really was but he knew that it wouldn't change her feelings for him, that nothing he could say would change the way she felt about him. She was having his baby; she was having that bastard's baby. That thought alone made the wrestlers blood boil. "Alright," He replied, holding back a sigh. "Get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

It didn't take Beth long to fall asleep in his arms, but for John it was a long time before he finally drifted off. He had too much on his mind. Beth, Randy...

-- Liz..

**Liz**, He sighed, closing his eyes. He reopened them and looked back up at the ceiling. Listening to the slow breathing of the girl in his arms. Beth didn't know who Liz was, but he was sure that Liz knew about Beth.

But why?

Why didn't Beth know about the love of his life? They only broke up last year..

And why did Randy know? What was his involvement?

It was just another piece of the puzzle that made this whole situation a whole lot harder. John could only hope and pray that Randy would keep his mouth shut, that Beth wouldn't figure out the truth.

But didn't someone tell him? Liars always get found out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Making friends, Betraying friends.. Sleeping with friends?**

**Disclaimer/Author note:** Finally here's an update! Sorry it took so long. It's not that interesting but it'll keep you going. I have an awesome big surprise for this story that will come up later on but i'm not going to give any hints so keep posted! As always I own nada.

Roxxy1984: Read and find out if they're friends.. Muaha! xx

super G: You'll find out who she is.. But not yet! hehe xx

kimberlin: Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Wait and find out! Muaha xx

wwefan01: thanks xx

Keep reviewing my darlings! Let's get it up to one hundred! 3

**--------**

Monday December 29th 2003 : Raw in San Antonio, TX

Beth smiled as she walked down the corridor, adjusting the Santa hat that rested on the top of her head. Although Christmas was four days ago, Beth was full of festive cheer, after all she did have alot to celebrate.

Her first scan had been this morning and she'd been given the all clear by the doctor, being reassured that the baby was looking 100 Percent healthy. She was, however slightly disappointed that she was unable to find out the sex of her baby, but had been informed that she had a little longer to wait before those details would become available.

Perhaps the biggest difference was her relationship with John. Being in Iraq together had given them the opportunity to talk things through properly, and although he had admitted how hard it was for him, he'd accepted the pregnancy and all the things surrounding it - even her relationship with Randy.

One thing Beth hated about John was the fact that despite the situation, he was able to delve deep into her feelings and make her admit just what she was thinking. He'd done just that, and as much as she had tried not to, John had made her talk about her feelings for Randy, her pregnancy and some lingering issues from the past. They'd spent hours talking, just getting everything off their chests. It had really helped.

She hated to admit it, but she missed Randy and was desperate to see him. She wanted to reconcile, not as lovers but as friends. They needed to clear the air, if not for themselves but for their unborn baby. How things progressed from there, only time would tell - but being friends was definatly the first step.

With it being Christmas time, alot of the women backstage had decided to dress up in Santa outfits. Beth was no difference; she figured she may as well make use of her figure while she still had it. The skirt she wore came just above her knee in a ruche. It was red and had a white fur trim around the bottom. On her top half she wore a simple white tank top, a pair of white boots finishing off her outfit.

Knocking first, Beth entered the Evolution locker room and smiled at those inside, blushing as Dave and Paul proceeded to wolf whistle at her, taking notice of her Christmas attire. Ric briefly looked up from the book he was reading, his brow raising.

"You'll catch your death in that." He commented.

She simply smiled, looking towards the bathroom door as it opened and Randy stepped out, stopping dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her. Ric went back to his book while Dave and Paul exchanged a look. All three however, were surprised by her response.

"Hey!" She said cheerily. "How are you?"

He blinked a couple of times, catching Paul's gaze as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Uh.." He started, scratching his head as he turned back to look at her. "I'm... Good."

"So how did your scan go?" Paul asked, Beth turning back to him.

"You had a scan?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah," She responded. "It was awesome. The doctor said the babies healthy and that everything looks fine."

"You should have called," Randy interrupted. "I would have taken you."

"I know, I'm sorry.. It was a last minute sort of thing."

He nodded slowly, trying to understand just why she was even acknowledging him. He was happy about it, of course. It was just the last time they had spoken to each other, she had told him to leave her alone - in much stronger words, though.

"You've got your promo with Booker in five minutes, champ." Ric informed him, turning the page of his book.

"I'll walk with you?" Beth was quick to offer.

"Sure," He said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll even let you carry my IC Title."

"She's used to carrying heavier things, Orton." Paul cut in, smirking. "Like my **World Heavyweight Championship**"

Randy chuckled, walking towards the door with Beth, flipping him off as they left the locker room together.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Beth announced once they were alone.

"You are?"

"Yeah," She said, walking with him down the corridor, his belt laid across her shoulder. "I mean, I hate us arguing like this y'know? Especially when we're going to be having a baby together."

"True," He agreed.

"And with John and I talking again, I just thought it would be good if we could wipe the slate clean. Start fresh, so to speak."

"I see." He replied, simply.

"I mean, I don't want to rush things this time. I was thinking we could take things slow, go back to being just friends."

He stopped by Guerrilla, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So.. Friends?"

"Friends," He confirmed, hugging her tight.

Once they pulled away, Beth leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good luck in your match," She said softly, handing him his belt before she slowly backed away from him.

"Hey Beth!" He called after her, the teenager turning back to look at him. "As a _friend_, I'd like to tell you that red is **_defiantly_** your colour.."

He grinned at her, which only made her knees weaken even more. She giggled, her cheeks reddening as she turned away from him and carried on down the corridor, Randy taking a few seconds to watch her before he stepped out to the sounds of Mick Foleys music.

**------------------**

"AWWWWWWW!"

Beth could only smile as the girls continued to make fuss of the baby scan she had given them.

"It's SO cute," Lita commented, smiling.

"And it even looks like you!" Added Trish.

Beth laughed. "Looks like me? How is that possible! It's like the size of a kidney bean!"

"So?" She retorted. "It still looks like you!"

She laughed again and turned her head to see Stacy sat down on one of the locker room couches, looking rather sorry for herself. She frowned and took the few steps towards her, flopping down beside the blonde who was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. "You alright Stace?"

Her head jerked to the side as she looked at her friend, a wave of guilt hitting her like a tonne of bricks. "Yeah," She lied, managing a smile. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Then how come you're not joining in with those two lunatics? You're the most broody out of all three!"

"I Just.." She trailed off, sighing. "I'm not feeling too good, that's all."

Beth tilted her head; she was far from her normal self. "Anything I can do?"

"No, no." She insisted, barely smiling at her. "Its fine - **I'm** fine.. Honestly."

_Later on that night.._

Randy turned the page of the book he was reading and leant back against the wall, using his free hand to rub his chin. He didn't even notice Stacy who stood to the side of him, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for him to take notice of her. Randy, however didn't. He was too absorbed in the information book he was reading.

"Uh, Randy?"

He looked up, smiling at Stacy as he placed the bookmark down on the page he was reading and closed it, hopping up on the crate. He patted the place beside him as she reluctantly took the space. "What's up?"

"I saw Beth," She informed him, playing with her hands. "She's getting big."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Hard to believe she's only two months pregnant, huh?"

"You must be excited, I mean.. Having a kid, that's a big thing." Stacy started, trailing off.

He nodded. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself to convince myself that this is real. That in seven months time I'll actually have a mini me running around the place."

She nodded slowly, going over what he had said in her mind. "So what does that make us?"

His head jerked up, their eyes meeting as he tried to swallow that lump in his throat. Yes he'd admit that they had been seeing each other over the last couple of weeks, but was it serious? No. Maybe Beth's rejection has made an old part of him return; that arrogant womaniser that always got what he wanted. Part of him regretted using Stacy, but the other part of him was lustfully in love with the sex.

"You knew what we were when we started seeing each other, Stace." He stated in a low voice.

"A rebound skank?" She replied honestly. "I get that."

He sighed. "You're not a skank."

"Well I sure as hell feel like one!" She snapped, waving her arms about.

"She's not going to found out, Stace." Randy responded. "And even if she did, it's not like we've done anything wrong. We're two single people who slept together a couple of times, it's no big deal."

"I feel like I've betrayed her, Rand.. She loves you.."

"And I love her." He confirmed

"Yet you slept with me," Stacy argued.

"It was sex," He shrugged rather heartlessly. "It's not like it meant anything."

Stacy, feeling offended by that comment hopped off of the crate. "I'm sure it'd mean something if Beth found out. I'm sure she'd think of it as something."

She turned, but Randy grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Stace, wait!" He said, pulling her back. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just this whole Beth situation.. I never thought she'd end up speaking to me again. I can't afford to screw this up.."

She pulled her arm away, crossing them over her chest. "It doesn't give you an excuse to be an asshole."

"I know, I know." He sighed.

"I know what it feels like to find out that the man you loved has been with another woman, Rand. And I know that it's even worse to find out that the woman was someone you considered a friend."

"Then don't tell her," He said, almost pleaded. "She won't find out unless we tell her."

"Oh yeah, great way to restart your relationship," Stacy remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're forgetting, her and I aren't together." He answered back smartly.

Her brow rose. "But I thought?.."

He shook his head, cutting her off. "She wants to be friends."

"Oh... What brought that on?"

He shrugged. "She's _your_ friend. You tell me."

"Well, I know she and John made up in Baghdad." Stacy started.

"Baghdad?" Randy interrupted. "Beth went to Baghdad?"

Stacy swallowed hard, shouldn't she have said that. "Uh..."

"Beth went to Baghdad?" He repeated, his face not changing. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Did I say Beth? I meant to say Torrie." Stacy was quick to correct. "Silly me."

"Torrie went to Baghdad to make up with John?" Randy frowned. "I'm not stupid, Stace."

"Some would beg to differ.." She joked, trying her best to lighten the mood. "Anyway, I have a match coming up, it was nice talking to you, we should do this again. Bye"

He didn't even have chance to reply before she was gone. He shook his head and sighed, turning his attention back to the book he had been reading. Almost as soon as Stacy had gone, Beth appeared; still in her Christmas outfit but with her hair tied back, a few lose strands down at the sides of her face. "Hey," She said softly, Randy's anger subsiding as soon as he got a glimpse of her beautiful smile.

"What's up?" He asked her, smiling back slightly.

She shrugged before sitting beside him on the crate. "Just polished off two tubs of Hagen daaz while Dave gave me a shoulder rub. Being pregnant is such hard work.." She smirked, Randy laughing at her. "Course I puked it up after. Whoever called it morning sickness is stupid."

"You feeling better?" He asked her, concern evidence in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks." Her brow rose as she took notice of the book that sat beside him. "What's that?" She asked, leaning over him as she reached out for the hardback.

His eyes widened as he grabbed the book, hiding it behind his back. "Oh, it's nothing." He insisted.

"What? Is it like hardback porn or something?" She joked, reaching for it again. "Let me see!"

After a little bit of a scuffle, Beth managed to take the book from him and hopped off the crate, holding it up as she glanced at the front cover. Her eyes seemed to soften as she looked it over, his gaze then wandering to a bashful looking Randy. "You're reading a baby book?" She asked quietly, heartened by his efforts.

"Yeah," He admitted. "It's pretty interesting. Gives you advice on how to prevent morning sickness, pregnancy cravings and flying while pregnant. It says you shouldn't do it until you're at least 28 weeks as there is a risk of miscarriage."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Which is why I'm trying to figure out why you were in Baghdad over Christmas?"

"Oh.. You know." She stated, her eyes shifting.

"Yeah I know," He confirmed, hopping off of the crate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was something I had to do for me, Rand. And besides, it wasn't that bad."

"I've seen the planes they travel on, Beth. There's hardly room to breathe, let alone to move. You don't eat or sleep properly out there, not to mention the stress that's put on you. Do you know how dangerous that could have been for the baby?"

"I'm sorry," She sighed, not wanting to argue with him. "But do you know how stressed I was anyway? I'd lost my best friend, Rand. Going on that trip allowed me to get him back.."

He ran a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. "I understand," He replied simply, looking back towards a surprised Beth. "But can you let me know next time you decide to do something crazy?"

She smiled, nodding her head. "I'll try to. So what else does your book say?" She asked, rifling through the pages.

"Well, it talks about the possibility of twins.."

"Can you imagine that?" She grinned. "Having not one, but two mini versions of us running around?"

"Chaos," He chuckled.

Her grin faded as she looked up at him, all those things she felt for him suddenly running through her mind. It meant alot to actually think that the man who had once told her he never wanted children had actually taken the time to purchase a baby book and read up on facts and the things she would be experiencing during these nine months.

_- It made her love him even more._

"So," He started, breaking their intense gaze. "What are your plans for New Years?"

"Boston with John," She told him, handing back his book. "It's sort of a tradition."

"Sounds fun."

She nodded. "It is."

"So I was wondering," Randy started, digging the heel of his wrestling boot onto the tiled flooring. "If you uh, wanted to do something after the show, y'know.. As friends."

She held back a smile as she folded her arms, tilting her head as she looked up at him. "Are you trying to get me into bed?" She teased, trying her best not to laugh at his shocked expression. "I'm kidding. If you want we can catch some dinner.. Shawn swears by this little steak house on 98th Street. It's not far from here, either."

"That sounds great," He agreed. "We can take my rental, or?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to meet you after the last match? Obviously I'll have to change.." She trailed off, looking down at her Christmas attire.

He used his signature grin, only making her legs weaken more. "What you're wearing is fine. Infact, if you promise to wear that I'll even pay for dinner."

She smiled. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh most defiantly," He responded, looking down at her as he licked his lips.

She paused for a second, thinking about it. "You know what, Orton? You're on."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Where the hell were you?**

**Disclaimer/Author Note: **Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to get things updated so look out for more chapters. Hope you like this one, and as always I only own the OCs!

Roxxy1984: Haha, damn right they can! Here's another chapter to keep it rolling xx

wwefan01: Thanks xx

kimberlin: LOL yeah.. Same here! xx

Diva101: Yeah, it's good that she had atleast a minute of happiness! haha. xx

viper-sa: Glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one xx

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY!** Although you're getting old, I still love you! haha.

**-------------**

6th January, 2004. : Stanford, CT.

Beth suppressed a deep yawn as she continued to twirl a pen between her two fingers, barely hearing any of the conversation that was going on in the board meeting. It wasn't that she was bored; they were talking about Wrestlemania, of course she wasn't bored! It was just.. The last couple of days had been confusing to say the least, starting with those few days she had spent with John in Boston.

_Although she could barely hear herself, let alone anyone else over the loud music it had been good to be able to catch up with Johns nearest and dearest, most of whom she considered family. John hadn't left her alone for the whole night, and although he was being rather over protective Beth could only be thankful for his efforts. _

_"Are you thirsty?" He shouted into her ear, Beth breaking her gaze with Marc; his cousin, to look at him._

_"No, I'm fine." She assured, yelling back._

_"Have you ate? What about those vitamins you have to take?"_

_She couldn't help but laugh at him, he was being such a sweetheart. "I'm **fine**, Cena. Now relax."_

_"She's right, cuz. This is your party, after all. Take a chill pill." Marc added, smirking._

_John frowned while checking his watch. "It's 11:30pm. Are you sure you don't want to take a nap before our flight? We've got to be at the airport by 2am. I've got a signing in Laredo, Texas real early."_

_"And miss my New Years kiss?" She teased. "No chance."_

_His brows furrowed. "New Years kiss? From who?"_

_"Hmm," She started, placing a finger to her lips. "I don't know, I'm still scoping out the hotties.."_

_"Beth!" He exclaimed, frowning._

_She began to laugh, as did Marc. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."_

_A couple of hours passed and it was nearly time for John and Beth to leave for the airport. They had driven to Marc's house where all their things were, in order to collect their luggage for the flight. It had taken John less than five minutes to collect his things together, where as Beth'd insisted on changing. John groaned and checked his watch for the fifth time in three minutes, the door wide open as he waited for her._

_"Beth, c'mon! We're pushing it for time already. Hurry your pregnant ass up!"_

_"Hold on a sec!" She hollered back._

_He mumbled a couple of colourful words under his breath, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag._

_"John?"_

_His brow rose; that wasn't Beth's voice. He turned in the direction of the door, his breath catching in his throat as a beautiful brunette stood infront of him, her green eyes twinkling in the dim lit hallway._

_"Liz..." He stammered, his mouth wide open in surprise._

_"I followed you here from the party.. I hope you don't mind. I just figured it was time we should talk..."_

_"Yeah, Yeah." He stumbled. "Absolutely... But not here."_

_  
"Well.. What about the old look out spot?" She said, slightly smiling. "You remember where that is?"_

_He nodded, his eyes not leaving her. "**That's where I proposed to you**..."_

_He took another look up the staircase and sighed, taking his bag as he followed Liz out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind them. Literally a few seconds later, Beth emerged freshly changed and with her bag in hand. "I'm rea-" She paused as she reached the stairs, seeing John was nowhere to be found. _

_"John?"_

He'd left her in Boston without a word -- Or a plane ticket. Not only that but he'd taken her passport with him, leaving her completely stranded. There had been a live taping the very next day and as far as Beth knew, she would be travelling with him in order to attend a doctor's appointment she had booked. Instead he'd just left her there, and she'd ended up having to rent a car and drive to his apartment in Florida, just to retrieve it. It had been a wasted journey as John was not there, but luckily she had been able to use her spare key to retrieve her passport from his work desk.

Beth had no idea why he had abandoned her, but she was planning on finding out.

"Bethany? Do you have any ideas?"

Her head jerked up to meet the eyes of the entire board meeting. Dropping the pen that was between her fingers, she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"The Hall of Fame," Shane smiled. "You've grown up in this business, you must have some ideas on who you would like to see inducted?"

"Oh, of course!" She said rather enthusiastically, sitting forward in her seat. "I was thinking about maybe having Harley Race inducted.. Not only is he a legend in this business, but he's always opened up his home to my family and I. He's like a father to me. I'd love to see him there."

"That's a great idea!" Vince exclaimed, grinning widely. "And what would be even better was if we had your uncle induct him."

Beth's face lit up. "I'm sure he'd love to, Vince."

"Brilliant," He said, smiling at her.

"Now, with Wrestlemania coming up I need you to organise a sit down with Mick, Randy, Dwayne and Ric." Stephanie directed while glancing at her notes. "We need to get that match cemented. It's important that everything runs perfectly."

"Yeah, of course." Beth agreed, noting that down. "I'll get right on it."

"Okay staff, that is all for today. We have another meeting on the 12th at the Raw taping in Uniondale, New York. I trust that you will all be able to make it?" Vince questioned, everyone around the table nodding their heads. "Good. Brilliant work today, guys."

Beth, along with the rest of the board, collected their things and headed towards the exit, a hand on her shoulder stopping her as she went to leave. Looking up, she shot Shane a genuine smile as he placed his arm around her. "How's it going, Bethy boop?"

She laughed at his nickname for her, leaning into him. "Everything's going great, Shano. What about you, father to be?"

Shane's face lit up at the mention of his soon to be son. It was no secret that he was looking forward to becoming a father for the first time, and his wife Marissa would give birth in February. "I'm great, everything's great. Marissa's been asking after you..."

"Yeah, how's she doing?"

"About to pop," He laughed. "So have you thought anymore about her proposal?"

Marissa had asked Beth to be her birthing partner during the delivery. Not only did she want her there for support, but she was sure that it would be a positive learning curve for the teenager who would be going through the same thing 7 months from now.

"I've thought about it..." She said, trailing off.

"And...?"

"And..." She repeated, a small smile playing on her face. "I'll have to say... I do!"

He laughed at her cheesy pun, pulling her into his arms as he embraced her tightly and spun her around. "Are you serious! That's AWESOME! Marissa's going to be SO pleased! I'm going to call her now and tell her the good news," He grinned, placing her back on her own two feet. "Thank's Beth.. This means so much to us both, it really does."

"It's nothing, honestly. I'm just honoured that you'd want to share something as special as your child's birth with me.."

"Couldn't think of anyone more perfect," He said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you later!"

She smiled and waved as he disappeared off down the corridor, leaving Beth who could only smile at the excited father to be; he was going to be such a great father. Speaking of soon to be fathers, as she stepped out of the board room she noticed a certain Legend Killer leant against the wall opposite, looking particularly sexy in a pair of black Nike jogging bottoms and a black wife beater.

He looked her way, his eyes lighting up as he smiled over at her, making his way towards the brunette. As he reached her, he extended his arms and took the folder from her hands.

"Thanks," She smiled, brushing back a strand of her light brown hair. "So what brings you to Stanford?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Making use of the gym, you know? What about you?"

"Board meeting," She sighed. "We've been working for hours."

"But you're finishing now, right? 'Cause I was thinking.. Maybe if you were free we could, uh-"

"YOU!" She exclaimed, walking past him and towards another male figure.

"Excuse m-" John said, turning to face her with a mouthful of sandwich. He gulped down his sandwich and scratched the back of his neck; he hadn't expected to see her. "Uh... Hi Beth!"

"Don't 'Hi' me," She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What happened to you? You just totally left me in Boston without saying anything!"

"Yeah, I know.. I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't even cut it, Cena. You left me with no car, no passport.. I had to freaking drive to Florida and let myself into your house! Do you even realise how far that is?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

She paused, watching him for a second. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around him in a hug. "Yeah.. Well. You better be, okay? I was worried about you. Anything could have happened.."

"But nothing did," He finished, hugging her back. "Something just came up, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you."

As they pulled away, John watched as Randy stepped behind her, resisting the temptation to strangle him. "What's up, man?" He asked, being civil for the simple fact that he didn't want to upset the nineteen year old.

Randy was quite taken aback, but thought the same as John. "Not much, dude."

"So," Beth cut in. "What are you doing here?"

"Had to record a few promos, that's all. What about you?"

"Board meeting," She droned, checking her watch. "And as much as I'd to stay and chat, I have to be in Florida by tonight. Brooke's mom is cooking some huge meal and me being a surrogate part of the Hogan household, makes me expected to be there."

Both men's faces seemed to fall in disappointment, causing Beth to giggle as she hugged them both separately. "I'll see you guys soon, alright? And no fighting while I'm gone!"

Both nodded as Randy handed her back her folders. "Do you need help taking your stuff to the car, or?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

Leaning up to kiss Randy's cheek, Beth waved goodbye to them both and took off down the hallway, John smiling when she looked over her shoulder. Randy leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "I know where you were."

John's brow rose as he slowly turned to face Randy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"News travels fast, Cena. A friend of mine says she saw you with a pretty brunette that night -- and it wasn't Beth."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Orton!" He said through gritted teeth.

"You see, I do. And when I heard that you had left Beth in Boston, I made a phone call."

"And?"

"To Kara," He finished.

John swallowed hard, Kara was Liz's sister. Randy'd had a brief fling with her back when they were friends. "Yeah.. So?"

"She says you were with Liz that night."

"... And what if I was?"

"You see, there are two things that make me curious. One is, why the hell she would even look at you after what you did to her, and two is how would Beth feel if she knew you had pretty much abandoned her for a quickie in the woods."

"It wasn't like that!" He raged, clenching his fists.

"What? Did you to propose to her again?" He said, holding back a laugh.

"Watch your mouth, Orton." John warned, taking a step closer to him.

"Or what, huh?" He teased, getting in his face. "What are you going to do?"

"I wonder how Beth would feel if she knew that you had been seeing Stacy Keibler for the past month. I've got a feeling she would be quite hurt by that, especially when she's gearing up to have your baby. It would be a damn shame if she found out and refused you access to the child, wouldn't it?"

His face began to go red with anger as it was Johns turn to laugh, taking a step back. "New's travels fast, right Randy?"

"You wouldn't tell her!"

"Well that depends," He said, folding his arms. "If I have the slightest inkling that you have told Beth anything to do with Liz & I, I will make sure that you have no part in your child's life. I guarantee you that, Orton."

The two men held a sharp, intense stare, neither of them taking their eyes off of the other. As pathetic as it may sound, both Randy and John were beginning to let their personal issues get in the way of the loyalty and friendship owed to Beth. It had already happened once before, and that had ended in not only heartbreak, but a pregnancy aswell.

_- This was not good, really not good._

But the question is; would they see sense and sort out their problems, or would Beth find herself on the receiving end of a whole lot of pain and heartbreak. And what was the big deal about Liz? Surely Beth would not care about John's previous relationships? And how come she didn't know he had been engaged? That's something you tell your best friend, right?

_Not in John's case... There was more to it then that._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: You're facing WHO, WHERE?**

**Disclaimer/Author Note:** Own nothing. Although I'd like to own Randy, even if he is a bit of a bad boy backstage. Can you believe he got suspended? That's bad. **60 days** with no Orton. That's 8 Smackdowns and like 2 PPVs... How will we cope? LOL. Anyways.. I wanted to include some one to one time with Ric, seeing as it's her uncle and everything. I thought it would be nice to see just how close they are. OH! And I really enjoyed those two long reviews I got, I really appreiciate all my reviews, but those two were awesome.

Also what did you guys think of Wrestlemania? My friend got to go! AND she met Orton ON his birthday.. Grrr lol. I thought WM was alright, was kinda shocked Rey won! Cena's entrance was brilliance.. Never thought i'd get turned on by a man holding a gun LOL but i'd definetly take him on as my personal gangster. Anyway, on with it...

Roxxy1984: Yeah, he is being abit mean. One thing you dont do is choose a boy/girl over your friend, especially your best friend! But then again, like you said Randy aint Mr. Perfect, although he does look good with a towel.. LOL thanks for reviewing as always xx

Tador: Yeah, it'd be wise for him to tell her, it'd be better in the long run. John should be truthful to..! Lol me giving opinions on my own story! thanks for your review! xx

kimberlin: That they do. Glad you liked it! heres another for you xx

viper-sa: Wouldn't you just love to see them fight? hehe. Read and find out what happens! xx

Sparkle Black: You should be curious of Liz, because she's going to come into play later on and alot is going to be revealed. As annoying as it is, you still have awhile to wait muaha.. Sorry! As for the pregnancy, there may be complications, whether they are physical ones, or emotional ones regarding those around her, but you are right.. whatever happens she will end up hurt. Liars always get found out, after all. Liz doesn't know about Beth, and Beth doesn't know about Liz.. But why? Keep reading and find out! Thanks for your review xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing xx

Calea: Everyone wishes sometimes things would just stop, but in the end you have to keep moving and stay strong. I hope everything works out for you, sweetie. I don't think Randy can help being a jerk.. LOL! I mean, he's nice at heart.. You just have to get there. Will things have a happy ending? Hmm.. Do they ever! Ha. Keep reading chica xx

wwefan01: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it xx

**------**

Monday 12th January, 2004. : Raw in Uniondale, New York.

"See I was thinking," Beth started, letting her magazine fall into her lap as she broke the silence between her and her uncle, as they both sat alone in the Evolution locker room. "Well actually, Vince was thinking.. The whole was board thinking.."

He looked up from his laptop. She always rambled when she was nervous. "Just spit it out, Beth."

"Do you want to induct Harley at the Hall of Fame?" She finally asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He smiled, closing down the lid of his laptop. "You know what my answer is."

"So you will?" She said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Of course I will." He confirmed. "That's wonderful, Beth. I'm so excited for him."

"I know," She grinned. "Me too. Harley's got a rightful place in there, just like you do, uncs."

He smiled at his niece while leaning forward to mess up her hair. "So how did dinner at the Hogan's go?"

He frowned while trying to smooth it back down. "It was alright. Hulk gave me this huge lecture, though."

His brow rose. "About?"

"Take a guess," She responded, frowning.

"You know what he's like," Ric sighed. "He was one of your father's best friends; he promised that he would look after you. You know how protective he is over you and Brooke."

"He told me that when he gets his hands on Randy, he's going to shove his foot so far up in ass that he'll be spit shining his boot for a month. He also said that when he's through with him, Randy won't be walking properly, let alone getting any barely legal teenagers pregnant."

"That's nothing," Ric chuckled. "You should have heard what Roddy said."

Beth cringed; she could only just imagine what her uncle's best friend would have had to say about it. "I don't think I want to know. So how's he doing? I miss him loads." She huffed.

"You know you can go stay with him whenever you want, Beth." Ric stated matter-of-factly. "You're practically a member of the family."

"I know that, I just mean.. Well don't you miss how things used to be?" She asked, looking up to him. "You know, you and Roddy in the front seat of the car, arguing over which turning to take while Ariel and I sat in the back bitching at you to change the radio station."

Ariel was one of Roddy's daughters, and also one of Beth's best friends. She, Brooke and Ariel had been nicknamed "The three Musketeers," Through their habit of sticking together through thick and thin, and the pure fact that you would always find the three of them glued at the hip. Although they lived in different states, the three girls would usually spend their holidays on the road with their three elders.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, that was a constant."

"And do you remember that show you guys did in Scotland?" She remembered. "Roddy got Ariel & I our first ever kilts!"

"Yeah, and when you were done with them they resembled nothing more than a belt." He reminisced, frowning. "Roddy & I must have socked at least a dozen old men who were leering at you two."

"Hey, that one guy was **NOT** old.."

"You and Ariel were sixteen." Ric argued. "He was old compared to you two."

Beth smirked, she missed moments like those. Looking up to her uncle, she ceased the opportunity to talk to him - to **really** talk to him. "I'm scared, Ric." She admitted, looking up the ceiling as she pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

He tilted his head to the side. "Scared of what?"

"This," She exclaimed, waving her arms around. "This whole pregnancy terrifies me. I'm scared that when it's all over, when I give birth to this baby, Randy is going to forget about me. He's going to forget about me and go back to his womanising ways. I'm scared that I'm not going to experience what other girls my age do. I'm nineteen and I feel like my life is over."

"Listen," He started, moving from the desk and onto the couch next to her. "Having a child does not mean your life is over, it means that it is only just beginning. Believe me, there is nothing like holding your baby in your arms and knowing that it has your blood running through its veins, that its life is your responsibility. I can guarantee you something, sweetheart; when Randy sets his eyes on his child, his **first** child, he will experience something that has changed even the worst of us."

"How do you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, and the same thing happened to your father." He said matter-of-factly. "Your father didn't know what had hit him when you were born, and no man expects to get attached the way they do. But let me tell you something, the first time your father held you in his arms, he cried his eyes out. You wrapped your hand around his finger and he swore down from that day that you were going to be the most important thing in his life and that everything that he did would be to benefit you."

Beth wiped away a few tears at the mention of her deceased father.

"We all used to joke about how your father would never settle down and how he would be a player for life, but that became a myth when he had you. You changed him, Beth. He loved you with everything that he had and dedicated his life to making sure that you were happy and content."

She felt herself lose all self control and began to weep openly. "I miss him so much, unc. More than anything.."

"I know you do, darling." Ric sympathised, pulling his niece into his arms. "We all do. But you don't need to worry, okay? Because when Randy gets a glimpse of his child, **your** child for the first time, the same thing is going to happen to him."

"Yeah?" She sniffled, pulling away from him.

"Yeah," He confirmed, wiping her tears away using his thumb.

At that precise moment, the door swung open and Randy walked inside; fresh off a promo about Mick Foley. She did her best to smile up at him as Ric got to his feet, leaning back down to kiss his nieces forehead. "I've got to accompany Dave in his match. I'll be back soon."

She nodded, wishing him good luck as he left the locker room. Noticing her tear stained face, Randy took a few steps forward and knelt down infront of her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes and seemed to lose herself, also noticing a genuine concern in his voice. "Nothing. Just got talking about old times, that's all."

He pulled himself up and took a hold of her right hand, sitting down in the space beside her. She felt her heart flutter at the contact between them, it was electric. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," She replied, giving him a grateful smile. "I'm good."

"Alright, well do you need anything?"

"Bigger clothes," She half joked, groaning. "I'm getting fat."

He chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. "You're not fat, you're beautiful."

She looked down in an attempt to hide her blush while Randy's hands travelled to her stomach, her bump was definitely growing. "So I was talking to Shawn earlier, and he was saying how he always talks to Rebecca's stomach. Do you think I..?"

"Go ahead," She smiled, lifting up her shirt to expose her bump. Randy leaned down, letting his hands rest on her stomach.

"Hey there little one," Randy started, smiling to himself. "I'm your daddy. And I'm going to look after you and your mommy when you're born. Not only that, but I'm going to transform you into a forth generation superstar-"

"Hey!" Beth interrupted, laughing. "You don't know if it's a boy, yet."

"Or Diva," He finished with a wink. "And if you're a girl, you're going to be Daddy's little Princess. And if you look like your mom.. Well then that's an added bonus, because she's beautiful." He finished, looking up to smile at her.

She blushed profuriously, covering her face with one of her hands. "Are you done?"

"I think mommies embarrassed," He smirked, sitting back up with his hands still on her stomach.

"I'm not embarrassed," She insisted rather unconvincingly, still not looking at him.

"Then why have you gone bright red," He pointed out, grinning.

"Because... I'm hot!" She defended.

"You sure are," He retorted, licking his lips.

She giggled, blushing even more as she turned her head away from him.

"Now that was definitely a blush," He laughed, gently turning her head back to face him. "Am I that ugly?"

"NO!" She laughed.

"Ohhh, so you think I'm good looking?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Your okay, I suppose." She teased.

"So that's how it is, huh?" He asked, beginning to tickle at her sides as Beth squirmed in his arms, giggling uncontrollably. "I'm just okay, huh!"

"I.. DIDN'T.. YOU'RE.. STOP!" She managed to get out in between giggles.

"Who's your master," He asked with a grin, tickling her mercilessly.

"You are," She said, giving in rather easily, tears spilling from her eyes as she laughed even harder. "YOU ARE, RAND! STOP!"

He stopped, Beth breathing a sigh of relief as she collapsed in his arms, completely worn out from the tickle torture she had been subjected to. "You're mean, you know that?"

He smiled down at her, admiring her beauty. "But that's the way you like me, right?"

"Sometimes," She teased, not making an effort to move.

"Your eyes are beautiful," He complimented, brushing back a strand of her hair.

"Thank you," She breathed, swallowing the nervous lump in her throat.

"Really.. Beautiful.." He whispered, his lips inches away from hers as he moved forward to kiss her...

**"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

They jumped apart, Randy taking to his feet as the other three members of Evolution entered the locker room. Paul was doing his best Ric Flair impersonation while the other two men laughed at his efforts. He strutted around the locker room while Beth composed herself. _Talk about bad timing._

She tried her best to smile, snaking a hand through her her hair as she shared an uncomfortable look with Randy. "I've got another promo," He announced, his eyes not leaving her.

"Go get 'em kid," Ric grinned, flopping down on a recliner.

"Yeah," Beth mumbled. "Go get 'em."

**--------**

Having just won his match against Rob Van Dam, Randy walked from Guerrilla with Paul. Looking ahead, he noticed Beth walking towards them with a less than pleasant look on her face. She had a folder in her hands, which told him that she had just come out of a board meeting.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She exclaimed as she reached him, swatting him with the folder as he raised his hands in defence.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He asked her, watching as her hands dropped and he got a look at the mixture of tears and mascara that flowed down her bronzed cheeks.

"Beth? What's wrong?" Paul asked, stepping in.

"Him," She cried. "How could you do that and not tell me, Rand? After everything..."

He swallowed hard. Did she know about him and Stacy? "Beth, let me explain..."

"No," She interrupted. "I'm sick of your explanations, Randy. How could you let me find out like this?"

"I know I should have been honest with you, but it was a mistake. It just happened.."

"What? You accidentally booked yourself into a match with Foley at Backlash? Give me a break."

"OH!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "**THAT**!"

"Yeah, **that**." She repeated, resting her free hand on her hip. "How could you keep something like that from me?"

"It's no big deal," He shrugged. "It's just a match."

"Just a match? It's a god damn hardcore rules match, Rand! You are facing Mick Foley in a hardcore rules match at Backlash!"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious."

She went to whack him with the folder again, but Paul took it from her hands. "Barbwire? Thumbtacks? Please tell me you're not actually considering this?.."

"It's good for his career, Beth." Paul rationalized. "He'll be fine."

She glared at him. "Just like you were after your Hell in the Cell match at No Way Out?"

He stepped back, looking down to the ground. She'd got him there.

"Please tell me this is a joke," She said, almost begged. "Please tell me you're not going to go through with it.."

"I have to," He sighed. "It's good for business."

"And what about what's good for me and our baby? Do you think that seeing their father permanently injured is good for them?"

"You're over-reacting." He replied simply. "I'm not going to end up permanently injured."

"How do you know that?" She cried, desperately trying to hold in her tears. "Don't you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"What I do is none of your damn business," He snapped. "It's not like were together or anything. Damn."

Her mouth dropped, as did Paul's. You could almost pinpoint the moment her heart broke. Without a response, Beth simply took her folder from Paul and turned her back on them both, taking off down the hallway. Randy sighed; he hadn't meant to upset her. As he turned back, he met the hard gaze of Paul.

"Way to fucking go," Paul said sarcastically, clenching his fists.

"She needs to get off my case," He shrugged, breaking their gaze. "It's as simple as that."

"She cares about you; can't you even see where she is coming from?"

"Don't start, Paul." He sighed. "Not now."

"What were you expecting her to say, Rand?" Paul asked, folding his arms.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

"But baby, it just happened.." He reminded in a mock Orton voice. "I've heard that line so many times before, Orton. So tell me, who did you sleep with this time?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Feeling Nauseous.**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** So I hope this chapter makes sense. I mean, I have so much drama planned I'm having problems fitting it all in LOL. There's quite a shocker at the end, but it's not half as shocking as it's gonna get, muahahaha. Feel free to give me your thoughts and feelings on this, and where you think it's heading. I love reading your reviews, it makes me happy! xx

Roxxy1984: Haha, believe me - A hardcore match is NOTHING compared to a bitch-out from Beth! Muah. My babies dad used to talk to my stomach all the time, lol.. I thought it was pretty cute and decided to add it. xx

kimberlin: Sure is! thanks for reviewing xx

Sparkle Black: You love the chapters, and I love the long reviews! Hehe. I think suspense makes a story whole lot better, I mean build up is great, that and I love making you suffer LOL. I might bring Roddy in for you, I could have fun with his humor! Paul may tell her.. You'll have to keep reading and find out! Also, I heard that 60 is just the minimum number of days he can be suspended. I wonder what he did to get punished that bad! xx

wwefan01: Thanks! xx

viper-sa: You know I looooveee my cliffhangers! Makes it more interesting! hehe xx

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Paul's a smart cookie, haha. xx

Diva101: They've got so many problems, and Randy isn't making it any better by sleeping around. Thanks for reviewing xx

Calea: Aw! Well I forgive you for not reviewing a few chapters! LOL. It was sooo obvious he'd lose the KOTR tourni match, and that whole supposed "injury" screamed WORK. I mean damn. I dunno if DX is coming back, and if it did it would NEVER be as good as it was. I LOVE DX Lol. But they have been reffering to 'em alot lately. Hrm, I wonder what Paul will do to...! xx

**xx R.I.P Proof from D12. I met him, he's a great guy and greatly loved and respected by everyone. xx**

--------

Tuesday 12th January, 2004 : Smackdown Taping in Uncasville, CT.

"It was great seeing you to, Liz." John smiled, speaking into the receiver of his cell phone as he paced the locker room. "Yeah, it was just like old times. Brought back alot of memories, you know?"

He was startled by Beth who had entered the locker room without him realising. "Who's Liz?" She asked, placing down the tray of ice she had in her hands. "Is she your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Oh, that? That's uh, no one." He struggled, placing a finger on his lips, telling Beth to shush. "Look, I gotta bounce. I'll call you later? Alright, Yeah you too, bye."

He quickly flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his back pocket, turning back to Beth who had a questionable look on her face. "That was uh-- My cousin, Liz."

She frowned. "You have a cousin called Liz? Since when?"

"Since always," He insisted, flopping down on the couch. "She's been, uh.. Doing work experience in.. Australia!"

She paused, trying to take this all in. "In Australia? For what?"

"Well," He started, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "She was training to be a midwife, you know.. They're short of them over there."

She blinked. "And I've never met, nor heard of her?"

"I guess not," He shrugged, swallowing hard. "So what's with the ice?"

His attempt of a subject change worked as Beth looked down at the ice tray and back up at him. "Oh, I thought you could use it after that Gore you received, earlier. Eddie told me that Rhyno has a tendency to work a little stiff."

He smiled. "Always looking out for my best interests, huh?"

"Yup," She replied with a smile of her own. "So take off that shirt and let me work my magic."

He chuckled and pulled himself forward as he removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." He joked; Beth's face scrunching up as she let out a small laugh of her own and flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Ew, don't even go there, Cena." She retorted, wrapping some ice cubes inside a damp cloth as she carefully placed it on his chest, the cold making John gasp.

"You sure lover boy wouldn't get jealous of you doing this?" He asked, thinking of it as a great way to start a conversation about Randy. It was obvious to him that they had fallen out, he just wasn't sure of the reasons behind it.

She tensed up at the mention of his name. She was still mad at him over Monday. "We're not talking," She shrugged, running the cloth across his chest. "He's an asshole."

_No shit._ "What happened?"

"He's facing Mick at Backlash, that's what happened." She replied rather sourly. "I mean, don't I have a right to freak out? Here I am having his baby while he goes around making hardcore rules matches against some fucking loon who's made his name by having thumb tacks shoved up his nose.."

"Hey, I know you don't have a high opinion of Mick, from everything that your uncle has told you, but he would never do anything that would risk Orton's safety." He reassured. "Trust me on that."

She eyed him while replacing the ice cubes with some fresh ones. "The man has one ear, John. Every match he is involved in has disastrous consequences. And you know, it's not even the fact that my uncle doesn't like him, it's the fact that every match he is involved in has to be freaking career ending. How am I supposed to sit there and watch that happen to Randy?"

John shrugged. "Don't watch?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Are you being serious? What kind of advice is that?"

"Smart advice," He retorted, quickly. "So what did you actually say to R-K-Jerk Off?"

"You've been talking to Brooke, huh?" She frowned, that being the name that Brooke fondly referred to Randy as. "I just told him that he was being an asshole, and that he needed to start thinking about the baby and I."

"And he said?..." He trailed off.

"He said that I need to get off his ass because he and I aren't together, and I have no say in the choices that he makes."

John's expression quickly turned cold, as he clenched his fists. "He said that?"

"Pretty much," She confirmed with a sigh. "It's not that I'm mad, I'm just concerned, you know?"

"I know," He replied. He took the cloth from her hands and placed it back in the ice tray, taking her now free hand in his own. "Listen," He started, gripping it tightly. "I see where you're coming from, okay? But you've got to understand that this business is Orton's livelihood. Ain't no one gonna stop him from going into this match and doing what he thinks is best. You just gotta go with the flow, you know?"

"But I don't want to," She pouted. "You know I'm used to getting my own way.."

He chuckled. "Don't I know it, boo."

"You know me, John. Everything that happens in that ring scares me, you know? How am I going to cope when he's in the ring with steel chairs, barbwire and thumbtacks getting thrown at him?"

"Maybe you could talk to someone who knows more about it than you do, Mark maybe." He suggested, wisely. "Taker had that Hell in the Cell match with Mick at King of the Ring, I'm sure he could help you more than I can, you know?"

"Maybe," She answered, still unsure. "He's back at the Rumble, right?"

John nodded his head, letting go of her hand. "Sure is."

Bringing her feet up under her, she turned her body to John. "So, don't you have to wash Heymans mouth out with soap, tonight?" She asked, letting out a giggle.

"Yep, and I'm sure I'll be even more successful now I've had some of your tender loving care," He smiled, nudging her. "Thanks."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." She replied, smiling back at him as she got to her feet. "But anyway, I've got to go finalise the card for the Royal Rumble. You'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Should be."

"Alright, well I'll see you later." She ended cheerfully, leaning down to kiss his cheek as she took her folders and left him alone in the locker room.

Once she was gone, John let out a huge sigh. He had one of the sweetest, most caring women for a best friend, yet here he was lying to her.

Not only that, but he was lying to Liz, to.

Sometimes your past prevents you from telling the ones you love the most, the simplest things, and that's just what was happening to John. He knew he had to come clean sooner or later.

_Personally, he favoured later._

Shaking his head, he pulled back on his throwback jersey. Beth deserved better than him, they both did.

------------

Sunday 25th January, 2004 : Royal Rumble in Philadelphia, PA.

Beth stared at her manicured hands as Ric, Randy, Dave; Mick & Dwayne continued to go through their plans for their match at Wrestlemania. Vince had asked her to sit in on the meeting, and as uncomfortable and as boring as she knew it would be, she had agreed.

Suppressing a yawn, her eyes wandered to the six men who sat around the table with her, stopping at one in particular. Two weeks had passed since her fallout with Randy, and they had yet to make up. Their eyes seemed to meet, as his gaze had been on her since the beginning of the meeting.

She hesitantly pulled her eyes away from him and huffed, resting her head on Daves shoulder as he looked down on her and smiled. "He's sorry, if it means anything." He whispered to her.

"He's always sorry," She whispered back.

A few minutes passed, the men's conversation being halted by Beth who let out a huge hiss of pain while gripping her stomach. Each man looked to her with an expression of concern as Randy rushed to her side. "Beth? Beth are you okay!"

"Get away from me, Orton." She said, wincing. "I'm fine. It's just a stomach cramp."

"I'm just trying to look out for you..."

"Oh, so now you care?" She spat, looking up at him.

Deciding not to argue with her, and his feelings obviously hurt, Randy sat back down in his seat and looked down at his lap.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bethany?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should get checked out by the medic, just to be safe." Dwayne suggested.

"No," She was quick to insist. "I'm fine -- Honestly. Now can we just get this meeting over with?"

Frowning at her tendency to be rather stubborn, each man nodded their heads and went back to their Wrestlemania plans.

**-------**

John frowned and placed the damp cloth back on her forehead. Beth had been throwing up ever since she had left the meeting, and he was beginning to grow worried about her. Despite how many times Beth had told him that it was normal during pregnancy, John couldn't help but think that something was wrong. For the past week she had been throwing up everything she had consumed, whether it was food or drinks and it had made her very weak and tired, the added stress with Randy hadn't helped, either.

"Don't you have a match?" She groaned.

"Promo," He corrected. "With Rob - Remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's straight after Dave & Ric's match; shouldn't you be getting ready or something?"

"That ain't my worry at the moment, boo. You are." He sighed. "I really think we should get Chris in here to take a look at you-"

"I don't need a medic, John!" She exclaimed, sitting herself up. "I'm pregnant, these things are normal."

"**But it wasn't like this before**," He retorted. "You were never this sick."

Beth went silent, John automatically knowing he shouldn't have brought it up. "Beth, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying..."

"Just.. Don't!" She cut in, bringing her hand up to his face. "Just forget it, please."

"I'm just concerned, Beth. I mean, what happened last time isn't going to affect you, is it? I mean, have you discussed it with the doctor?"

She huffed, running a hand over her face as she got to her feet. "Everything's fine, John. I'm fine, the babies fine. That's all you need to know, okay? So just get off my back and leave those things in the past!"

Turning in the direction of the door, Beth's eyes widened as a lump began to form in her throat.

"Your last pregnancy?" Came Randy's quiet voice. "This isn't your first?"

"Randy..." She managed to get out.

"I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?" He answered rather calmly, Beth and John exchanging a look as Randy's gaze remained firmly on the woman in front of him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Telling The Truth.. For Once!**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** So heres another chapter for you lovely people! I hope you like it. As always, italics are flashbacks. I own nothing, as you know - Although i'd love to own Cena.. Even if it's for just one night. On the subject of Cena, has anyone seen his face lately? Yeesshh. He's battered and bruised, my poor baby. He's working so hard, hope hes alright. Anywhos, please read and review.

wwefan01: Thanks xx

kimberlin: Heres some more for ya xx

Diva101: Read on and find out her story! xx

Sparkle Black: Haha, yeah; John needs to stop lying! I'd love to hear your theories, you never know - they may be right. I'd also love to hear why you think Liz & Beth don't know about each other. I have decided Roddy WILL be in the story, so you'll have to keep reading and look for him in future chapters! I'm going to have loads of fun with his humor LOL, because as you know Roddy is one of the funniest guys ever, Jim Carrey ain't got nothing on Piper! Brooke called Randy it once, I just thought i'd throw it in again - My friend who doesn't like Randy actually calls him that, LOL. Speaking of RKO, I have no clue what he has done - But I know that Bruce Pritchard snitched on him! Tsk. I also heard Randy's got his Fiance pregnant, but I don't know if thats true! Thanks for your review, and I hope you continue reading xx

Viper-sa: Drama, drama.. There's always drama! Read on, hehe xx

Latisha C: Read on for some truth. Muaha xx

Roxxy1984: I hope this chapter explains things alittle more for you! xx

**-------------**

Monday 2nd February, 2004 : Raw in Penn State College, PA.

Walking inside the Evolution locker room, all Bethany found herself face-to-face with was a pacing Paul. Doing her best to smile under the circumstances, Beth put down her purse and flopped down on the couch. "Hey Paul."

"I've been trying to get intouch with you for days, why has your phone been off?" He asked, stepping infront of her.

"Yeah, I dropped it outside Ed Hardy's," She sighed. "Didn't Ric give you my new number?"

"It doesn't matter; I need to talk to you about something-"

"Can it wait?" She interrupted. "I need to tell you something really important.."

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I doubt it can be anymore important that what I have to say."

"I told Randy," She announced, catching him off guard. "I told him everything.."

What Paul had to say suddenly didn't matter as he listened closely, Beth explaining to him what had happened.

**-----**

_"She doesn't have to tell you anything, homie!" John interrupted, rising from his seat while clenching his fists at the man infront of him._

_"When it involves the welfare of my child, Cena - She does." Randy argued back, stepping closer to him._

_"What? A child you don't even fucking deserve?" He retorted._

_Beth stepped infront of the two men and somehow managed to break them apart, both of them backing off as neither man wanted to take the risk of injuring her pregnant frame. "Would you guys just stop arguing for once?" She snapped, pushing them away from each other. "Randy, we should talk - but not here." She finished, eyeing them both._

_"Beth-" John went to interrupt, reaching for her arm to stop her._

_"No, John!" She interrupted, pulling her arm from his reach. "For once, just let me do what I want to do.."_

_John backed off, her words hitting him like a tonne of bricks. Letting out a sigh, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "But it's about time he knew the truth.."_

_"Just think about what you're doing," He sighed, backing off. "Once you tell him, there's no going back.."_

_Randy stood back, his mind cooking up a whole lot of possible explanations, most of them completely insane - or atleast he thought so. "Beth?" He finally spoke up. He couldn't wait no longer to hear her explanation, it was driving him crazy._

_"I'm coming," She replied, not taking her eyes off of John as she took a few steps back towards the door._

_Neither spoke as they entered one of the arena's empty locker rooms, Randy carefully closing the door behind him while Beth nervously sat down on one of the benches. "So?" Randy started, turning to face her with a face like ice. "You were pregnant before?"_

_"It's complicated..."_

_"I'll be the judge of that," He shot back._

_"Don't treat me like I've done something wrong, Rand. Because I did what I had to do.."_

_"You did what you had to do?" He laughed. "Aborting your child is something you just had to fucking do?"_

_"Yes," She replied quietly, looking down at her lap as a few tears fell from her eyes._

_"Oh don't start the water works on me, Beth." He spat, crossing his arms as he took a few steps towards her. "You took away an innocent child's life, and then you planned to do the same again. Tell me something, what was the difference between that baby and the one you're carrying now?"_

_"I didn't want that baby," She sniffled._

_"Well we didn't exactly plan to have this one, did we?" He replied, rolling his eyes._

_"It's different.."_

_"How?"_

_"I was in a whole different situation.."_

_"How?" He repeated._

_"Things weren't like they are now.."_

_"HOW?"_

_"I WAS RAPED!" She screamed out, Randy's face falling as Beth finally looked up to him, tears flowing freely down her broken face. "Is that what you wanted to hear!"_

_It was as-though he had lost the ability to speak. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his mouth wide open as Beth wept openly, her head falling in her hands. _

_"I was raped," She repeated through tears. "I was raped and impregnated by my own fucking step-father..."_

_He just watched her, unable to do anything. This was like some sort of sick dream. He suddenly remembered her birthday, and how he had organised a meal with her mother - and step-father. She had collapsed; she has collapsed as soon as she saw him. _

_It all made sense._

_"When?" He managed to get out, trying to hold back tears of his own._

_"I was barely sixteen." She mumbled, staring straight ahead. "He turned up at one of my schools football games and told me my mom had sent him to take me home. I didn't second think it, you know.. He'd picked me up so many times before. We were driving, and.. It usually takes ten, fifteen minutes atleast to get home, but it took longer.." She paused, whimpering a little as Randy ran his hand over his face, this was like a nightmare he was yet to wake up from. "He drove down this woodland area, and.. That's when I realised something was wrong. He had this look in his eyes, Rand. A look I've never seen before.. I.. I got out of the car and I just ran, I was running as fast as I could, but it felt like my legs were like bricks. He caught up with me and," She paused, looking up to the ceiling as previous memories flooded through her mind. "He held me down, and.. He raped me."_

_Randy didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, or to go find this bastard and beat the living shit out of him. _

_"I told my mom and she accused me of lying," She sniffled, looking up to him. "That's what hurt the most. The fact that she'd believe him over me. But anyway, she kicked me out.. And, told me to never come back."_

_"And that's when you went to OVW and met John?"_

_She nodded slightly. "I didn't even know I was pregnant when I met John. I mean, I was sick but I just put that down to depression and stuff. I couldn't believe it when I found out I was actually carrying his child. It just.. Numbed me. I couldn't keep it; it was just a reminder of him and what he did to me. Plus a sixteen year old having a child? How was I going to explain that?"_

_"You could have gone to the police," He suggested. "You could have got that bastard put in jail for what he did to you."_

_"And have everyone know what happened?" She shook her head. "I couldn't. I had my uncle's reputation to think of."_

_"Does Ric know?" He asked at the mention of her uncle._

_She shook her head again. "It'd devastate him."_

_"I just remembered, I have to.. Talk to Dave about something."_

_Her mouth opened in shock. What could be more important than this? "Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah," He replied quickly, heading towards the door. "I'll see you later."_

_She watched him leave, but once he stepped outside, Randy felt himself break down. He could feel Beth's pain through her words, and it broke his heart to hear what she had gone through. He didn't want her to see him cry, he had to be strong._

_Even if he had just walked out on her when she needed him the most._

**-----**

"You told him?" Paul asked in disbelief, his own confession being put to the back of his mind.

"Yeah," She confirmed, letting her hands rest in her lap. "I had to."

"And he just walked out on you?" He then asked, frowning.

"Yeah," She sighed. "He just made the excuse that he had to talk Dave and left."

"He just doesn't know how to react," Paul rationalized. "It's alot to take in."

"What if he's mad at me, Paul? What if he's mad that I didn't tell him before?"

"He's probably feeling guilt, more than anything." Paul replied. "Especially after he invited that asshole to dinner with you two."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She said, huffing. "Just seeing the smug grin on his face made me want to throw up.."

"It'll all work out, you know." Paul reassured, sitting beside her. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," She answered, looking up to him. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Paul froze. He couldn't tell her about Randy & Stacy, not with everything going on. Doing his best to smile at her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Nothing," He lied. "It was nothing."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Break Up to Make Up.**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** Hey guys. So I hope you like this chapter, and that it makes abit of sense. I've decided that this story will probably end after Backlash.. BUT! There will be a sequal... If you guys want it! Let's just say things wont be ending peachy, and i'll be using my trademark cliff hangers.. haha. The whole step-dad deal has been mentioned early on in the story, so if you don't remember jus go back and re-read those flashbacks. It'll really help you understand.

So while I was writing this chapter, I found out Cena's back with his ex, Liz. This is who I actually based the Liz character on (obviously) and Cena marks will know that he was actually engaged to her for like.. 6 years. Theyre back together now (despite what he says) so congratulations to them both. OH! And Randy's back soon.. yaaay! ha.

Latisha C: Men are incapable of telling the truth.. LOL. Pauls been put in a difficult position, really! I don't know what i'd do in a situation like that. Thanks for reviewing! xx

Diva101: Read on and see if they do patch things up...! muaha. xx

super G: Paul was going to tell her about Stacy and Randy, but decided against it when he found out she had told Randy about her past. xx

viper-sa: Yep, that's just what men are like! Here's another chappy for ya hunni xx

Calea: Randy dressed as a knight.. you put an image in my head there! haha. DX is coming back at Vengeance! wohoo. I wonder who the members will be? Can you imagine Cena in DX? LOLLL! Quality. Hope you like this chap! xx

kimberlin: yup, it's actually talked about in previous chappys! her step-dads an ass.. LOL. I hate my own character! xx

wwefan01: thankies! xx

socalledsara: I'm glad you like this story and continue to read it! thanks for reviewing it! xx

Sparkle Black: Hmm.. Good theories! I enjoyed reading the PM you sent me, it had alot of good ideas in. BUT! I'm not going to give anything away, so you'll have to keep reading.. Muaha. Thank you for putting the time into that message you sent me - It was awesome. Your a smart cookie, to.. That's all i'm saying! LOL. xx

**--------**

Thursday February 12th, 2004 : Smackdown LIVE! In Tacoma, Washington.

_Didn't anybody ever tell you surprises are not always a good thing?_

"This is a piece of shit," Beth mumbled, holding her cell phone up in the air as she searched for a signal. "$400 dollars for this? I was robbed. T-Mobile took advantage of me, a pregnant woman!"

Brooke held back a laugh, watching as she shook the phone. "Can't you exchange it?"

"I already have.. Three times!" She complained, waving her hands around. "I hate this thing. It always does this when I'm trying to make a freakin' call or something!" She took a few steps forward and finally managed to get a few bars. "YES!"

"Who are you trying to call, anyway?" Brooke questioned, resting a lazy hand on her hip.

"Randy, Hi." Beth started, Brooke's expression changing as her question was answered for her. "Just leaving you another message. I have another check-up on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? It would really give us a chance to talk. You kinda' left me hanging last week..."

"Kinda?" Brooke scoffed.

Beth frowned, turning away from her. "Well.. Call me when you get this. I love you..."

"I cannot believe you just told him you loved him," Brooke frowned, crossing her arms as Beth hung up the phone and turned back to look at. "After he walked out on you and everything.."

"It was alot to take in," She mumbled, staring down at her cell phone.

"He's not the one who had to deal with it, Beth." Brooke argued. "He should be cradling you in his arms and comforting you right now, not acting like a bitch and ignoring you. How can you let him treat you like this?"

"Because I do love him!" She huffed, her eyes welling up. "I can't turn and walk away, Brooke.. It's more complicated then that! I'm carrying his child for god's sake! I love him more than I have ever loved anyone, and six months from now I'm going to be giving birth to his baby. Do you know how scary that is?"

"We're too young for this kind of drama, huh?" She said with a loud sigh, bringing Beth into her arms for a hug. "Randy doesn't even realise what he's got with you, chick. I'm so sorry he's putting you through this.."

"I just want things to go back a couple of months," She sniffled, stepping back. "I'd give anything to go back and be normal.."

Brooke smiled. "You? Normal? Never!" She joked, making Beth giggle. "Now C'mon. We're here to surprise John, are we not?"

"Yeah," She replied, pausing to look down at her side, fiddling with something.

"What's that?" Brooke asked, pointing to the small device connected to her jeans.

"Oh, this?" She asked, unclipping it and holding it up for her to see. "It's a pager. Shane gave it to me incase Marissa goes into labour. Their in town, so all he has to do is send me a message and I'll head straight to the hospital."

"Are you nervous?" Brooke questioned, lacing her arm through hers as they carried on down the hall.

"No," Beth lied. She was actually terrified at the prospect of witnessing Marissa give birth.

"I would be," Brooke admitted. "So where abouts is Johns locker room?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

John's hand snaked underneath Liz's shirt and caressed her stomach as he continued kissing her, making full use of the private locker room he had for tonight. He nipped her neck hard, making her gasp as he licked the spot as if to console her. Lifting her shirt, he was interrupted by a frequent knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Liz whispered, pushing him off of her as she smoothed out her clothes. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No," He said through gritted teeth. _I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door..._

"Answer it while I freshen up," She told him, walking into the bathroom.

John pulled back on his jersey and took the few steps towards the locker room entrance. Pulling it open, the last thing he was expecting to see was Beth. _Shit!_

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him for a hug.

_Sure is.. _"Beth," He stumbled, doing his best to smile while looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"One of the Assistants is off sick, so I'm in charge of the schedules for Smackdown this week." She explained, ending their hug.

"Couldn't someone else do it?" He replied, not mincing his words.

Her face fell, hurt by his lack of enthusiasm. "You act like you're not happy to see me or something..."

"No, no, no." He was quick to insist. "I am, believe me I am. I just... I don't like you working this hard, its straining for you and the baby. You should be resting, you know?"

Her smile soon returned. "Well thank you for your concern, but I feel fine. Besides, I missed you!"

"Aww," He grinned. "Well why don't you go sort out those schedules, and we'll meet up later? Because I'm actually about to go for a meeting with Vince, It's nothing bad, just to talk about a few appearances I have coming up." _Yeah, lying to get rid of your best friend. Smooth, Cena. Smooooth._

She frowned. "Well do you want me to go through your schedule; it'll save you the hassle..."

"No, it's okay." He insisted, gently pushing her outside. "I'll do it. I'll call you later?"

She blinked. "Uh, alright."

"Great!" He said, turning back towards the entrance.

"Oh, John!"

_WHAT NOW?_ "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow one of your jerseys?" She asked hesitantly. "My bumps' starting to show and this tank top is making me feel really self conscious.."

A small bump was clearly visible through the white tank top Beth wore, and John could feel his blood boil as he was reminded that she was expecting a baby. _She was nineteen and was going to be having Randy Orton's love child._

"Yeah," He finally answered. "Wait here."

He re entered his locker room and searched through his bag, eventually pulling out a large Patriots jersey. Walking back to the door, he handed it to her and offered her a smile. "There ya go, Princess."

"Thanks," She smiled, pulling it over her head. "So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Laters."

John closed the door and leant back against it, letting out a loud sigh. At that precise moment Liz walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to him. "Who was that?"

He shrugged. "Just some stage-hand."

"Oh," She replied, wrapping her arms around him. "So where were we?"

--------

"Can't you just try another store?" Beth told her cell phone, turning the corner of another hallway. "I'm really craving peanut butter, and if I don't have it soon I'm going to explode.." She paused. "I'm not over reacting Brooke!"

So enthralled in her conversation, Beth didn't even notice where she was going. Before she knew what was happening, the pregnant teenager had run straight into someone, sending her backside first onto the floor. "OW!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Liz apologised, not recognising the brunette as she helped her collect her things and climb to her feet.

"It's not your fault," Beth replied, brushing herself off. "I was talking to my friend about peanut butter, and was paying no attention to where I was going." She laughed at her clueless look. "Pregnancy cravings.."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Liz smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Thanks," Beth smiled. "So do I know you? I haven't seen you around here before.."

"Oh, you wouldn't have. I'm just here visiting my boyfriend. We only just got back together, so we're trying to spend as much time together as possible." She explained.

"Aww," She cooed, slinging her purse back over her shoulder. "To be in love, huh?"

Liz sort of went dreamy eyed as she remembered the few hours she had just spent with John, alone in his locker room. "Yeah, he's a great guy. I mean sure, we've had our problems.. But as we got talking, it's like I fell in love with him all over again.."

Liz took a moment to look Beth over. "You know, he has a jersey just like that.."

"Oh really? It's not mine, it's a friends." She paused, feeling her pager vibrate. Looking down at it, her eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

_**Marissa was going into labour!**_

"Is everything okay?" Liz asked her.

"Uh-Oh-Er," Beth stumbled, staring down at the beeping device. "I've got to go..."

She turned around and started to run off down the corridor, only stopping when Liz called out to her.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I never got your name..."

"Bethany!" She called back. "Bethany Flair!"

Something inside Liz's head clicked. She'd heard that name before, and was suddenly reminded of why she hated it so much. She looked back up and noticed Beth was gone, she had already disappeared around the corner.

Meanwhile, Beth raced around the corner, desperate to find the exit of this maze like building. She was so worked up, that instead of moving out of the way she ran straight into a pair of strong arms. The arms caught her, and as she looked up she was captured by a pair of familiar ocean blue eyes. "R-Randy?..."

He smiled. "I heard you'd be here and thought I'd come see you.."

As much as she wanted to stay like this, and to remain in his arms, Shane had paged her, and she knew that Marissa would be at the hospital waiting for her, counting on her to be there for support. She removed herself from Randy's arms and took a regretful step backwards.

"Rand- I'm sorry.. I've got to go. Marissa's gone into labour and I need to get there..."

As she moved away from him, Randy reached out and took her arm, pulling her back to him. "Let me drive you.."

She held his gaze for a few seconds. "Alright.."

Randy led her to his BMW and helped her inside; taking his own place in the driver's seat as Beth called Brooke to tell her what was going on, and then Shane to let him know that she was on her way to the hospital. After that, there was an uncomfortable silence between Beth and Randy, neither one of them saying a word.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you," Randy finally said, clearing his throat. "I've been-"

"Busy," Beth snapped, finishing his sentence. "I get it."

"I should have been in touch," He admitted. "But after what you told me... I didn't know how to react, you know?"

She looked down. "I didn't expect you to understand, Rand.. And I'm sorry you find out the way you did, but I can't go back and change things, so you need to learn to accept what happened to me.. I've had to!"

He clutched the wheel a little tighter. "I should have been there.."

"I was sixteen," She frowned. "There was nothing you or anyone else could have done."

"But what if-"

"But what if nothing!" She snapped. "You're not making this easier for me, you know? You're just bringing back alot of bad memories. Memories I'm trying to put behind me and forget."

"But John said it could affect the baby - Your last abortion, I mean.."

She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration. "John was just worrying. I asked the doctor and he told me that both me and the baby healthy, and that there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling into the hospital car park.

"Yes, I'm sure!" She insisted, stepping out of the car. "I wouldn't lie to you about our child's health, Rand." She added, beginning to walk away from him.

"Beth, wait!" Randy called back, Beth turning back to him. "Tell Marissa I said good luck, okay?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, before nodding her head and making her way inside the hospital. And for the first time in months, Randy did something right and pulled into an empty space inside the hospital car park. He'd let her go through alot of things on her own, but this time things were going to be different.

Randy locked up his car and jogged towards the hospital entrance, dodging past a number of staff and hospital workers before he finally reached the reception area. Now out of breath, he let his hands press against the desk, making eye contact with the receptionist. "Marissa McMahon. What room is she in?" He managed to get out.

"I'm sorry sir," The receptionist replied, checking her computer. "Mr McMahon requested a private hospital suite. I'm afraid I am unable to give out that sort of information."

He turned and ran off down one of the corridors, his eyes lighting up when he saw Beth stood at the very end of the hall, pulling on her slacks as she prepared to enter the hospital room. "BETH!" He shouted, catching her, and alot of other people's attention.

"Just give me a second," She told the nurse, who nodded and disappeared inside. "Yeah?"

"I'm here," He said once he approached her.

She frowned, crossing her arms. "I can see that."

"NO! I mean I'm here," He repeated. "**For you**."

She tilted her head. "You're here for me?"

"Yeah," He replied softly. "I'm here for you..."

As she stared into his eyes, she realised he was being honest. He was there for her, and he did care for her well being. For the first time in days, she finally realised why he hadn't been in touch with her, and why what she had told him about her step-father had hurt him so much.

-- He was hurting. He was hurting because he truly did love her.

She swallowed hard, brushing back a strand of her hair. "I've got to go. Shane & Marissa are waiting for me..."

He nodded, stepping back as she pulled open the door and took a step inside.

"Beth?" He called out as she turned. "I'll be here - as long as it takes."

She looked at him for a few seconds, before finally nodding her head and disappearing inside. Randy let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face, flopping down into an empty seat.

_**4 Hours later...**_

It had to be dawning on 3am, and Randy was still at the hospital, dozing on a chair inside one of the waiting rooms. He was jolted awake when he heard a commotion coming from down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and looked over in time to see Beth leave the hospital room and take off down the hallway. He got up and chased after her, only catching up with her once she was outside. He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to see Beth's tear stained face. "What happened? Is Marissa alright?"

"She's fine.. The baby's fine," Beth managed to get out, Randy breathing a sigh of relief. "I just... I can't do that."

"Can't do what?" He asked, confused.

"I can't go through what she just went through, Rand!" She admitted tearfully, scared out of her mind. "There is no way that my body is pushing out something that big.. NO WAY IN HELL!"

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't just seen what I have. This babies going to have to stay where it is because I'm not going to be-"

She was cut off by Randy, who pressed her against the wall behind her and kissed her with all that he had. Caught off guard, it took Beth a few seconds before she actually responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. The kiss carried on for awhile, until they finally separated and Randy pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I love you," He whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note/Disclaimer: **Okay, so this chapter is more of a filler than anything, but it also explains the whole Liz situation alittle better and lets you know who she is abit more. Hope it makes sense! This story is going to end at Backlash, or maybe just after. But as I said before, I am leaving it with plenty of room for my sequel.. muaha.

Congratulations to Ric Flair who recently got married. The service looked beautiful, even if HHH was sweating like a dog LOL.

Oh and also, i'm putting a big fat disclaimer here since a popular Cena site was shut down last week by WWE. I don't want them saying I can't use their superstars names or something LOL! So yeah, I own nothing apart from Beth and her baby to be!

Oh, and one more thing.. **RANDYSBACKRANDYSBACKRANDYSBACK**..! As you can see I am very happy he's back on Raw.. haha.

Latisha C: Yes, Yay he did something right! LOL. Haha I love that one liner, I may have to fit that in somewhere. And yes, child birth is VERY painful. Trust a girl who has experienced it. Hope you like this chapter xx

kimberlin: But will John get caught? Do you really think i'd cause that much drama?... YES. LOL! xx

Diva101: I'm glad you're into the idea of a sequel, it means alot. John should have just told the truth from the begining, but instead he's made himself a whole lot of trouble! xx

viper-sa: He will if he keeps lying. Thanks for reviewing xx

cenaluver87: LOL. Child birth is horrible, but always worth it in the end! xx

socalledsara: Randy's back on RAW babyyyyy! Muaha. Here's another chapter for you! xx

wwefan01: thanks! xx

Sparkle Black: Theres a little back story on Liz in this chapter, not much - but some! How many more excuses has John got, huh? LOL. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing xx

super G: Why doesn't Liz like Beth? Hrmmmm. You''ll have to keep reading and find out! And yeah, that phone company sucks lol. xx

Calea: Yes, FINALLY something goes right. There's alittle of the Liz story in this, so read on my friend! LOL. As far as WWE goes, I think Randy is going to be in DX maybe, considering hes on Raw now. Otherwise I think it will just be HBK & HHH since he needs knee surgery soon, and HHH has a baby coming. Hope you like this one! xx

**--------------------**

Monday 16th, February 2004. : Raw in Bakersfield, California.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

_She was cut off by Randy, who pressed her against the wall behind her and kissed her with all that he had. Caught off guard, it took Beth a few seconds before she actually responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. The kiss carried on for awhile, until they finally separated and Randy pulled her into his arms for a hug._

_"I love you," He whispered._

"What's up with you, short stuff?" Came Dave's voice, his two large hands pressing on her shoulders. "You've been staring at Orton's Intercontinental belt like it's the object of your affection, for the past twelve minutes. I'm beginning to worry about you.."

She smiled up at him briefly, before returning her attention to the object in her lap. "It's pretty, huh?"

Dave couldn't help but be amused by the dream-like expression on her face. "Yeah, I guess. Shame it's wasted on someone like Orton, though." He joked, Beth's lips curling into a smile as she giggled quietly, tracing her fingers along the lettering of the name plate. Dave paused and watched her for a couple of seconds, noticing something he hadn't seen in a while - A smile.

"How are things?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Great," She replied, turning her head to look at him. "The best they have been for a **long** time."

"So I take it you and Orton made up?" He guessed, his right elbow resting on her work desk. "Because that's the only thing I can think of, that would put you in a mood **_this_** good." He paused. "...That or you had red hot sex last night."

She broke out in laughter, her jaw wide open. "DAVE!" She shrieked, smacking his arm. "I'm Nineteen. I don't do that sort of thing.."

"Oh yeah? So how'd that get in there," He said, poking her stomach in reference to the child she was carrying. "By magic?"

She held back a giggle, putting on a look of mock-surprise. "How did what get there?"

She loved Dave. He understood that she was a young adult and needed breathing room, but was always available for advice, heart-to-hearts and adult conversations. Instead of protecting her from the world, he educated her on it, and instead of giving Randy a hard time, he spoke to him and made sure he was aware of Beth's feelings. He was like a father figure to her, and with a daughter her age, Dave found himself particularly fond of the young woman.

He smiled at her, leaning forward to ruffle up the brunette's perfectly straightened hair. "So how far along are you?"

She thought for a second, while smoothing it back down. "Four months.."

"Damn," He replied, letting out a sigh. "Have you found out the sex of the baby, yet?"

"Not yet," She told him. "I have a scan tomorrow morning. I'll find out then."

"Any preference?"

Beth shrugged, she'd never really thought about it. "I'd love either, you know? As long as my babies healthy.. That's all I care about."

"Spoken like a true mother-to-be," Dave smiled. "Is Orton going with you?"

"Am I going where?" Randy asked, joining in on the conversation as he entered the locker room. Beth's face instantly lit up when she saw him, her head raising as she looked him up and down. Randy wasn't going to be in a match tonight, so he was smartly dressed in a greyish polo shirt and some black pants. He also had the buttons of his shirt undone and the sleeves rolled up.

Beth's stomach was doing somersaults, just from looking at him. "My scan," She told him.

Randy's smile seemed to get wider at the mention of his future child. "OH! Yeah," He replied proudly, flopping down on the couch. "I can't wait!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm while pulling herself up, placing his championship belt on the desk beside her laptop. She went to say something, but then remembered a question she had meant to ask Dave. "Hey D, have you heard of someone called Liz?"

Randy's brow rose. "Liz?"

"I ran into her backstage at Smackdown last week." Beth explained. "She told me she was there with her boyfriend and that he worked for the company, but Shane paged me before I had a chance to ask her who he was.."

"Ah, our Beth," Dave smirked, discarding his shirt. "Always so nosey."

"I'm not nosey! Just curious." She defended, crossing her arms.

"Well I haven't heard of her," Dave said through a chuckle. "What about you Orton?"

Beth turned back to Randy, who was still seated on one of the black leather couches. "Yeah, Rand. You seem to know everyone - Especially if they're female.."

As he went to open his mouth, Randy stopped himself and paused. He had learnt over time that telling the truth wasn't always such a good idea.

**FLASHBACK : 6TH JANUARY, 2004 (CHAP21)**

_"You see, there are two things that make me curious. One is, why the hell Liz would even look at you after what you did to her, and two is how would Beth feel if she knew you had pretty much abandoned her for a quickie in the woods."_

_"It wasn't like that!" He raged, clenching his fists._

_"What? Did you to propose to her again?" He said, holding back a laugh._

_"Watch your mouth, Orton." John warned, taking a step closer to him._

_"Or what, huh?" He teased, getting in his face. "What are you going to do?"_

_"I wonder how Beth would feel if she knew that you had been seeing Stacy Keibler for the past month. I've got a feeling she would be quite hurt by that, especially when she's gearing up to have your baby. It would be a damn shame if she found out and refused you access to the child, wouldn't it?"_

_His face began to go red with anger as it was Johns turn to laugh, taking a step back. "New's travels fast, right Randy?"_

_"You wouldn't tell her!"_

_"Well that depends," He said, folding his arms. "If I have the slightest inkling that you have told Beth anything to do with Liz & I, I will make sure that you have no part in your child's life. I guarantee you that, Orton."_

As much as he had promised that he would be honest with Beth, this was just one of those skeletons that could stay in John's closet. It wasn't his business to start with, and as much as he would love to cause John some trouble, hurting Beth and risking access to his child just did not appeal to him. That and he knew that if he told Beth about John's relationship with Liz, it was guaranteed that Cena would let her know about his brief fling with Stacy Keibler. _So not worth the risk..._

He wasn't even sure about Liz. All he knew was that John had been with her since high school and had proposed to her a few years later. They had broken up when John had cheated on Liz during a one night stand - And had gotten the girl pregnant. Liz had ended up reading a voicemail message from the floozy he had dated, which had blown the lid on the whole scandal. Liz had ended up breaking the engagement around about the time that John was called up to WWE.

Randy wasn't too unfamiliar with Liz, either. Back when he and John were actually friends, Randy'd had a brief fling with her sister, Kara. He'd also spent a couple of nights with Liz while Raw was in Boston.

Randy shook his head. "Name doesn't ring a bell," He lied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She's probably either some ring rat one of the guys brought with him, or one of those crazy obsessed fans that **always** manages to get backstage."

She nodded her head slowly, flopping down beside him on the couch. "Well she was nice."

Randy scooted towards her and let his left hand rest on her stomach. "Now just who is going to be mean to someone as sweet, and as beautiful as you?" He said, flashing her his trademark grin.

She blushed profusely, putting her head down in an attempt to hide it from him. Noticing this, Randy let out a chuckle.

"Are you blushing?" He teased, raising her chin.

She smacked his hand away, turning her head away from him as he continued to laugh at her. "NO! Shut up!"

"Awwwww, Beth's blushing!" He grinned, laughing harder as she covered her face with her hands.

"I am NOT. Stop it!" She whined.

He smirked while reaching over, easily pulling the brunette onto his lap. He then began to mercilessly tickle at her sides as Beth squirmed in his arms, giggling uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Dave watched on, completely amused by the two.

"Are you two together?" He asked suddenly, leaning back in his seat.

Randy stopped tickling Beth and wrapped his arms around her as she remained sat on his lap. He let his head rest on her shoulder as he listened to Beth struggle to explain. "Well- No, But-"

Dave cut her off, frowning. "How come?"

"Yeah Beth," Randy spoke. "How come we're not together?"

She shrugged her one shoulder, regarding that Randy was still leant on the other. Instead of answering, Beth smiled up at Paul & Ric who had just entered the Evolution locker room. _Saved by the wrestlers..!_

"Are you two back together?" Paul asked, unbeknownst that he was repeated Dave's own question.

"No," Beth huffed, growing frustrated. "Cant a girl just be friends with a guy who just so happens to be her ex boyfriend, and the father of her child?"

Dave & Paul looked at each other. "No."

"Well I think its good that you two are getting along again," Ric smiled.

Randy lifted Beth from his lap and got to his feet, taking his intercontinental belt from beside Beth's laptop. "Well, as fun as this is, I have a promo with Mick in like, five minutes.."

Beth's face fell. However, Randy smiled over at her and extended his hand. "Want to do me the pleasure of walking me to Guerrilla?" He then asked her.

Beth smiled, taking his hand as he pulled her up. "I'd love to."

Once they were gone, Dave turned to Paul. "I give it a few days before they're back together."

"A few days?" Paul scoffed. "I give them an hour."

**------**

Randy and Beth walked down the hall together, their hands joined as Beth leaned into him and giggled at something he said. The two were getting along well, not to mention flirting outrageously. Randy let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he kissed the side of her head. The hall was practically empty, and as they turned the corner, Randy gently pressed her against the wall and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "Hi," He said, breaking into a smile.

"Hello," She replied, quite breathless as she stared into his ocean coloured eyes.

"I'm glad we're talking again," He admitted. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," She replied. "Alot."

"That kiss the other night -- was something, huh?"

"Yeah," She agreed. "It was - Something."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that, as Beth looked around and tried to focus on anything other than the man in front of her. He however continued to stare at her, his glare intense. "Want to do it again?"

She giggled, tilting her head. "Maybe."

He grinned, moving towards Beth as she closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was about to happen. As his lips got closer to hers, both were interrupted by a loud male voice. Mick Foleys voice.

"Sorry to interrupt children," He said, stepping closer to them. "But Randy's running late for his promo."

Beth frowned, letting out a loud sigh. _Way to ruin the moment, Foley.._

Randy ran his fingers through his gelled hair, letting out a sigh of his own. "I'll see you later?"

Biting her tongue with annoyance, Beth nodded her head and willingly fell into Randy's open arms for a hug. Once they pulled away, Randy ruffled up her hair and began to jog towards the curtain. Beth turned, not realising that Mick was still there. If she was honest, Beth was still mad at the prospect of Randy facing Foley at Backlash. She'd been around long enough to watch his matches, and most of them were brutal. As she thought about it more, she felt a painful twinge in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked her, genually concerned.

Beth closed her eyes, holding her stomach until the pain subsided. "Yeah," She said through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get you checked out by the medic?"

"NO!" She was quick to insist. "I'm **fine**. I get them all the time." She reassured, backing up from him while still holding her chest.

Mick frowned. He was a father, and knew enough to know that when a pregnant woman begins having severe stomach pains, it is definitely not a normal, healthy occurrence. As he went to open his mouth, he noticed that Beth had already hightailed it away from him. He frowned. _Guess I'll have to talk to Orton about it..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Reversed Roles**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** Ah, I'm back! It's been a minute. Sorry it's been so long, but I have to be in the mood to write, ya know? Anywhos, I promise you I have some guarenteed drama coming up, stuff that will catch you off guard. Oh, and Summerslam. Damn Hogan and his creative control! UGH. Hope you like this chapter, and be warned as there is profanity.

Diva101: Maybe she'll be ok.. maybe she wont! you'll have to keep readin muah. glad you like the story ox

socalledsara: ahh, randy is always gorgeous! not into the whole brooke hogan thing though. Hmm! Hope you like this chap ox

wwefan01: thanks ox

Latisha C: Thanks for your review, I liked how you picked out parts! And don't get me started on child birth.. lol. I try and forget about it! ox

super G: Read and find out! Hehe ox

kimberlin: Yeah, they do lol. Read and see if it does! ox.

VASHORTYGIRL: I'm glad you're into my story, it means alot! I'm a single mom, and i agree its not bad, but it can be a terrifying prospect, especially when you have no clue what you're doing! Randy's very hot and cold, though. I definitely agree! ox

**---------------------------------**

Thursday February 26th, 2004 : Live Smackdown Event in Cape Town, Africa.

**FLASHBACK : 17TH FEBRUARY, 2004**

_"And most of all, what I cant understand is why you would keep something like that from me," Randy raged, then noticing that she had her head turned away from him, and was staring out of the car window. "Are you fucking listening to me?"_

_"Yes Randy," She droned, suppressing a yawn as she watched what was going on outside of the car._

_Randy had refrained from keeping his feelings to himself, and as soon as he had arrived to pick her up, Beth knew she was in trouble. Things were not all roses in the garden, and the soon to be father was fuming after what Mick Foley had told him. Not far from the hospital, it was merely seconds before Randy had secured a parking space and had returned his full attention to Beth. It was hard to stay mad at someone so beautiful, but he was determined to get his point across._

_"Stuff like that is important, Beth. I mean, what if there is something seriously wrong with you? If anything happened to you or the baby, I don't know what I'd do."_

_"Nothings going to happen to me, Rand. It's normal, okay? Besides, if there was anything wrong with me, don't you think they would have picked up on it when I had my last scan? Everything's fine. Just slow your roll.."_

_Going to say something, Randy rethought what she had just said. "Slow your roll? What are you? Cena's twin?"_

_She let out a giggle, smacking his arm. "I'll have you know that John happened to get that phrase from me," She told him, crossing her arms._

_Randy chuckled, shaking his head as Beth kept a very serious face. Suddenly everything they had just discussed had been forgotten. And Besides, Randy trusted Beth. He knew that she would never do anything that would risk herself and their unborn baby._

_Locking up his Mercedes Benz, Randy led the mother-to-be into the clinic's waiting room. They didn't have to wait long, as a desk clerk noticed the attention Randy was receiving and led them into one of the empty rooms. Beth flopped down on the bed while Randy walked around, stopping to look at various objects and leaflets that were dotted around the room. Beth watched him, trying not to laugh as he knocked over one of the model uteruses, scrambling to pick it up as the doctor entered._

_"Good morning Miss. Flair, Mr. Orton."_

_"Morning Doc," Beth said, smiling over at the doctor._

_"And how are you feeling today?" He asked her, checking his clipboard._

_Eyeing Randy, she knew this would be her chance to be honest with the Doctor. _

_Instead she decided not to. "I'm feeling great."_

_The doctor set up the ultra sound machine and placed a cold jelly like substance on Beth's bare stomach, followed by a piece of equipment that looked like a microphone. The microphone brought up an image on the screen, the image was their baby._

_Randy's mouth fell open. "Is that-?"_

_"That's our baby!" Beth finished for him, her eyes welling up with tears._

_The doctor smiled, turning back to Beth. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Beth & Randy looked at each other, nodding their heads in unison. "Yes"_

_The doctor took another look at the screen, before looking back at the anxiously awaiting parents._

_"Congratulations Mr Orton, Miss Flair.. You're having a baby boy."_

**--------------------------------**

Smiling to herself, Beth thought about how happy they had both been when they had found out, especially Randy. He had been ecstatic when he had found out he'd be having a junior version of himself, and was already talking about how he would grow up to be a fourth generation superstar. Beth herself felt overwhelmed. Finding out what she would be having had made it really hit home. In five months time she and Randy would become parents to a little boy, and as terrified as she was, yesterday had made her even more anxious to become a mother.

On the downside of things, all this talk of becoming a parent had made her miss her own father. Today was the fifth anniversary of his death, and each year that passed made Beth realize that time was no healer. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small wallet sized picture of her and her dad; it had been taken only a month before he had died, at a wrestling show in Texas. Just like her Uncle, Beth's father had been a very successful professional wrestler, and had teamed up with his brother Ric on various occasions. Infact, on the night that he had passed away, Beth's father had been teaming with Ric for a match against Barry Windham & Curt Hennig.

Ric & Beth's father (Brenden) had been very close, and had spent most of their lives together pursuing the same dream. They were a close knit family, and had lived together, trained together; Beth's mother had even lived with Ric's first wife, Leslie while the two men were away working in Minneapolis.

Brendens death had rocked the family, and also the entire wrestling community. It had especially devastated Beth, who had always been the apple of her daddy's eye. She had been fourteen when he had died, and just the thought of living life without her pops' had made her petrified. Her mother hadn't made situations easier; she had tried to replace Brenden by marrying that waste of space Gregg less than three months later. It was also no secret that she had been seeing him while her father was alive, either. She had just never been able to prove it.

John slammed the door behind him, making her jump. He threw his bags to the side and angrily flopped down on one of the recliners. Placing the photo back inside her purse, Beth quickly wiped her eyes and smiled up at John.

John scowled back at her, he was beyond pissed off. Nobody had any idea why, all they knew was that he had been that way since they had left for South Africa. Beth knew John, and she knew his moods were nothing to be messed with. He was not the type of guy who would get would up for silly reasons, so she had took early precautions and was spending the trip with Eddie. She also knew not to pressurize him into telling her what was wrong. He would eventually, she just had to wait for him to come to her, and there was no point in trying to force him to spill his feelings.

Beth was upset that John had decided to continue his bad mood, on today of all days. She was expecting him to be compassionate and caring. _Guess I was wrong.._

John was still reeling from a fall out he'd had with Liz last week. The two had been arguing ever since she had run into Beth, and as understandable as her anger was, Liz was not ready to listen to John's explanations. With his lover on his mind, John had completely forgotten what day it was, and the importance it had for his best friend. Selfishly he was more worried about himself and the love of his life.

Annoyed with her silence, John turned around and looked at her. "Why are you so quiet?"

Beth shrugged. She could not believe he was being so inconsiderate. "Have nothing to say, that's all."

"There's a first," John mumbled, leaning back in his seat.

Beth slammed down the lid of her laptop and rose to her feet, collecting her things together. "If you're going to be in this mood all day, than I'd rather go stay in someone else's locker room!"

"Fine!" He shouted back at her, watching as she took her things and left. "See If I fucking care!"

Beth left; stopping outside the locker room as she used her free hand to try and rub away the migraine she had growing on the right side of her forehead. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone walk up behind her.

"Hey Beautiful."

She jumped, spinning around in shock as she flung her arms around Randy. He chuckled and held onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, sending him stumbling backwards. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She shrieked, completely surprised.

"Vince gave me the week off," He told her, placing her back on her own two feet. "Thought I'd surprise you."

"Awwww," She smiled, truly touched. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Yeah, Ric told me about today," Randy explained, rubbing her shoulders. "I figured you could use the support.."

"It's nice that someone cares, thank you."

"Anything for you, gorgeous. So how are you feeling?"

She shrugged, thinking back to the argument she'd just had with John. "Meh."

"Meh?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"John and I just had an argument. I mean, it was so stupid. It was over nothing, really. I don't know what's got into him - got into us. He and I never used to argue. I guess he's just in a bad mood."

"Hmm. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"NO!" She was quick to insist. "It's okay - honestly. If anything, it'll just make things worse. I'm fine, anyway. Just glad you're here to make me feel better."

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. "So have you got anymore work to do? Or do you want to go straight back to the hotel and do the freaky thing? I've never done it in Africa before.."

She giggled at his humour, allowing herself to relax in his embrace. "Rand!"

He chuckled himself, kissing the side of her face. "Seriously, though. Let me take you out? We haven't had the chance to celebrate yet.."

"That sounds nice, but my laptops still in John's room, and I need it for the schedules I'm supposed to be doing. I kind of want to leave it awhile, you know? Let him calm down abit."

"I'll get it," he shrugged, frowning at the look she gave him. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not going to fuck him up or anything. Although I could if I wanted to."

"You promise?" She asked, still unsure.

"Sure," He smiled, kissing her nose. "I'll be right back."

She took a step back and crossed her arms, watching as Randy walked over to John's locker room and politely knocked on the door. As he glided inside, Beth could only hope that he would keep his promise.

"Liz, just listen." John pleaded, pacing up and down with his cell phone to his ear. "No, don't hang up - LIZ!"

He yelled in frustration, throwing the cell phone to the ground. "DAMNIT!"

"Having problems?" Randy smirked, leaning back against the door.

John looked up, rolling his eyes when he saw Randy. "Man, you're here? Can't you leave Beth alone for five seconds?"

"Well with you being a dipshit, I thought she could use the extra support."

"Beth's got all the support she needs," John snapped, turning away from him.

"Oh, what? From you?" He scoffed. "After what you just did?"

He paused, feeling bad about the way he had just acted. "Is she okay?"

"What do you think, John? I mean, you know what day it is. Couldn't you refrain from being an asshole, just for 24 hours?"

"Oh, like you do?" John shot back, sitting down on the chair. "And what's so special about today?"

Randy froze. Although he and John did not get on, he was always sure of his loyalty to Beth. As he stood in front of him, he could not believe that John had forgotten about the anniversary of her father's death. She was his best friend!

He calmly walked over to Beth's laptop and placed it back into its protective case, gathering the rest of her things, trying his best not to walk over there and punch his lights out. Once he was done, he finally turned and took another look at John. "You really must have some fucked up shit going on, John. Because I know you well enough to think that you wouldn't forget something as important as the anniversary of her dad's death. I mean, aren't best friends supposed to remember that shit?"

Something inside his head clicked, and immediately John felt a wave of guilt hit him like a tonne of bricks. "Man, I forgot. I've had alot going on and-"

"I don't want your excuses," Randy cut in, dragging her things over to the door. "But whatever you have going on, fix it. Beth has enough on her plate, without having to deal with your self absorbed bullshit, you hear me?"

John just stood there, he knew he was right. "Just get out.."

Randy smirked, shaking his head as he pulled open the door. "Don't have to tell me twice."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Sky is Getting Brighter

**A/N/Disclaimer: **I'm kinda proud of this chapter. I think it came out well.. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so I hope i'm getting somewhere. You'll see alot of stories of mine dissapear or be remodified, so be ready for that. But rest assure that The Wedding Planner will be a constant and nothing is going to change. I just feel that the others could be better, or the story could be developed more. I love where this particular one is going though. It's nearly over.. As you may have guessed, and as I have mentioned, it will finish after Backlash.. On a major cliff hanger. There will be a sequal though, so don't worry.

I own nothing apart from Beth. Everything else is real, or a fabrication of the truth! Oh, and I hope you like my portrayal of Roddy LOL. I was trying to make him be intimidating in that funny sort of way!

**Reviews** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I love reading them. I love feedback and criticism, so feel free to send both!

socalledsara: Yeah, even I will admit that I got sort of jealous. Ha. Then I remember that he's engaged, and I feel worse LOL. Ah, the obsessive fan that I am. I'm glad you like this story! xx

kimberlin: Yes I will eventually reveal the John/Liz thing... In the sequal! I'm sorry! lol. You'll love me for it when you see what I have planned! Hehe. xx

wwefan01: Thankss! Heres a nice update for you xx

Latisha C: Yeah, men seem to change when their girl is about to have a baby.. Well, some do anyways. And John forgetting Beth's deal with her father is wrong in so many ways, he better hope shes forgiving.. You better read and find out if she is! haha. Thanks for your review! xx

super G: Yep, Johns mean. Read and find out what he does! xx

Calea: I totally agree, but well.. Things are never that easy. Atleast not in my stories! Muahaha.. lol. Glad you're enjoying this! ox

little miss michelle: Heres another update for you to be happy about! xx

**------**

**13th March, 2004 : HALL OF FAME CEREMONY : NEW YORK**

Using her hand to cover her mouth, Beth let out another yawn and continued on down the corridor, her eyes firmly on the clipboard infront of her. It had been a day full of preparation as the WWE got ready to induct another batch of legends into the Hall of Fame. For Beth it had been non-stop work and rushing around since 7am that morning, and for her feet it had been twelve hours of excruciating pain in a pair of black jimmy choo heels.

Running ten minutes late for arrivals, she entered the inductees catering room and walked straight over to Vince, politely waiting for him to finish giving orders to a staff worker before stepping up to him.

"Sorry I'm late," She apologised, wincing as she felt her shoe rub up against a sore spot on the back of her ankle. "There was a mix up at admissions. Some guy was trying to say he was related to Billy Graham, and security was dumb enough to actually consider believing him."

Vince frowned. "I trust you sorted it?"

Beth nodded a yes, pushing back a strand of her light brown hair as Vince smiled. "Good. You've done a great job so far, Bethany. The catering room looks divine."

"Thank you," She said, quickly taking a glance around the room at all of her hard work.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," He smiled. "But there is one thing I need to discuss with you," He took a pause as Beth gave him an inquisitive look. "Your maternity leave. With you being five months pregnant, we need to discuss what time you will need off."

Beths brows furrowed. She hadn't thought about, and if honest, wasn't keen on the idea of leaving Randy on the road alone. Although they were not officially back together, Beth couldn't help but feel a pan of jealously whenever she even considered him even looking at another woman.

"I thought it would be a good idea if you took your leave at the end of April, with Backlash being your last project. You could be in charge of the match card, and also work as my ear, so to speak. I need someone to sit in on the match meetings, and to report back to me with the match set-ups and specific high-risk spots."

Beth frowned. She had been trying to forget about Backlash, especially with Randy scheduled to face Mick Foley in a Hardcore Rules match.

"Is something wrong?" Vince asked, noticing her less than pleased expression.

"Oh, no.." She insisted, looking up at him. "That sounds fine, great infact. But, you know.. Maybe instead of taking time off, I could work at one of the offices in Connecticut. I could rent an apartment a few miles away and drive there."

"We'll talk about it next Monday," He said, turning as one of his assistants whispered something in his ear. "Can you greet people while I go sort something out on the main stage?"

She nodded her head as Vince thanked her and hurried off with his assistant. Beth huffed and hugged her clipboard, taking a few steps towards the entrance where all the inductees and their families would be arriving. She was looking forward to seeing all of them, especially Roddy, who would be accompanied by his family, and of course Ariel, one of her best friends.

Beth smiled at every person who entered the building, happily engaging in conversation as they offered their congratulations and asked about the pregnancy. She was showing well now, and nobody had a problem commenting on it. After having stood there for over twenty five minutes, Beth closed her eyes and leant back against the wall, not even noticing Randy walk up behind her.

"Boo," He whispered in her ear, resting his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Hey you! Where did you come from? I didn't see you arrive.."

"Came through the fan entrance," He replied, finally letting go of her as he looked over her outfit. "You look nice."

"Really? Because everyone else here has found great pleasure in telling me how fat I am getting."

He chuckled. "You're pregnant, boo."

"I'm fat, Randy!"

"Beautiful all the same," He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Spoke to John?"

Her smile faded and was replaced with an obvious look of sadness, mixed with a hint of anger. "No. is your dad here?"

An obvious attempt to change the subject, he thought. "Yup. My Moms here to. You'll have to meet them later."

"Don't remind me," She mumbled. "I'm so nervous."

"You're nervous? You're not the one who has to deal with Piper!"

"Nervous of who? Me?" Came a Scottish voice. "Why I'm touched."

"Roddy!" Beth exclaimed, jumping into his arms for a hug while Randy tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

He could deal with Flair; he could deal with Hogan, hell he could deal with the whole roster of legends, but Piper? He was in a league of his own.

Beth turned, Roddys arm around her as she pointed to Randy. "Of course, you know Randy."

"Yeah, I know him." Roddy quipped, his expression not changing. "I don't like you."

"I'm sorry?" Randy stuttered, looking between him and Beth, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bit late to be saying sorry isn't it, son?" Roddy answered back, crossing his arms. "You've already got the girl knocked up."

"So where's Ariel?" Beth said out loud, trying her best to diffuse the situation.

"You going to stick by her?" He then asked, ignoring her.

"Every step of the way," Randy confirmed.

"Good," Roddy smiled, placing his arm back around Beth. "Ariel will be by in a bit. She's still deciding what to wear. That and I can't stand that screaming noise you both make when you see each other. So to save my hearing, she's getting a cab."

"Oh."

"Now where's Ric? Bleaching his hair somewhere?" Roddy joked.

Beth giggled. "He should be in the inductee's dressing room. Just ask one of the staff members to show you where that is."

"Ah, good." Roddy smirked, nodding his head. "If Ariel arrives, don't tell her where I am." He said, messing around again. He then looked at Randy. "And you & I will continue our little chitty chat later."

He kissed Beth's forehead and left them alone, Randy's face a picture. "You mean it's not over?"

She laughed, falling into his arms for a hug. "It's far from over, believe me."

"I guess this is what you get when you impregnate one of wrestling's children," Randy huffed, holding her closer.

**14th March, 2004 : WRESTLEMANIA 20 : MSG in NEW YORK**

Stepping out of a meeting she'd just had regarding Backlash, Beth checked her watch and hurried towards Guerrilla position. She figured that if she got there quick enough, she would be able to catch the last five minutes of John's USA championship match against Big Show. Although the two were not talking, she knew tonight was a big night for John in regards to his career. It was going to be his first WWE title win and Beth was determined not to miss it. Reaching the technical booth, Beth stopped in front of a monitor in time to see John hit the F-U and get the pin. His arm was raised and the belt was handed to him, and even Beth felt herself get a little emotional.

"You okay there?" Rey Mysterio asked, a close friend of John who had obviously had the same idea as her.

"It's hard not to get emotional, Rey." Beth sniffled. "It's something he's worked towards his whole career.."

Everyone around them began clapping as John emerged from the Curtain, his new championship proudly displayed on his shoulder. Beth stepped back as people began to congratulate him. He soon spotted her and froze, not sure whether he should approach her or not. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bar of Reese's peanut butter cups, tossing it her way.

She easily caught it and let out a laugh. Her perfect pregnancy craving and a perfect way of getting into her good books.

"Thoughtful, yet gross." She grinned, taking a step forward. "You've had this in your pocket for the whole match?"

"Knew you'd be here so I could give it to you," He replied.

She smiled, walking straight into his arms for a hug. "Congratulations."

He hugged her tight. "Thank you. And look, I'm sorry about what happened. I should have been there for you."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Beth said, pulling away from him. "We can't go back, so let's just look forward."

"I was a total asshole, though.."

"I'm not going to dispute that," She said, slightly grinning. "But please, can we just leave it now? I'm sick of all the drama."

"Whatever you want. Are you going to the post show party tonight?"

"Company policy," She huffed. "I have to make an appearance."

"Ah, you need a ride?"

"Well actually..." Beth started, trailing off as she began tracing a circle with her very expensive shoe. "I'm kind of going with Randy."

John raised a brow. "You two together?"

"Well.. No. But we're getting on great. He even came to my last doctor's appointment with me. I mean, he's really showing an interest."

As much as John disliked Randy, it was good to see his best friend remotely happy. Moments like these came few and far between for Beth. "I'm glad."

"And we found out the sex of the baby," Beth told him, her smile growing. "We're having a boy."

John's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yup. So I hope you're ready to be a Godfather. You've got to keep it a secret, though. We haven't told anyone yet. Randy already has plans for him to be a fourth generation superstar."

"So you're looking forward to becoming a Mom?"

Beth paused to think about it. "Yeah, I am. I really am."

John said nothing, just leant forward and kissed her forehead. It was amazing to see how much she had matured since she had found out she was pregnant, and part of John was unable to comprehend it. He had been so used to looking after her that it was almost like she was his baby sister. He had to keep reminding himself that she was only nineteen years old.

"Come find me before you leave," He told her. "I'm going to go shower."

"Okay," She smiled. "I'll see you later."

**Later that night...**

Another Wrestlemania was over with, and Beth was happily sat with Ariel & Brooke, reminiscing on old times while those around them enjoyed the party. Laughing at something Ariel brought up, Beth turned her head in time for Randy's eyes to connect with hers across the room. She smiled and waved as he winked back, this going un-noticed by both girls.

"When you two get married, can I be your maid of honour?" Ariel teased.

"Planning weddings is what got her pregnant in the first place," Brooke giggled.

"I told you guys, we're not together." Beth sighed, turning back to face them.

"But you want him, and he so obviously wants you.. So what's the big deal?" Ariel mused, crossing her arms. "You know that if you don't make a move soon, he's going to figure you don't want to be with him and will find another girl to mess with."

"Do you guys really think I should go for it?"

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"Okay, I'm going to." Beth announced, pulling herself up from her chair. "I'm going to do it right now."

"You go girl!" Brooke encouraged.

"Yeah, you show him." Ariel smiled; satisfied that she had gotten her to finally make a move.

Once she was gone, Brooke turned to Ariel. "We can both be maid of honour at their wedding, right?"

Randy saw Beth approaching him and politely excused himself from the conversation he was having with Christian. He turned towards her, smiling warmly at the pregnant beauty. "Ah, so you took time out from gossiping with the blondes to come talk to me?"

"Yup. You're just that special," She retorted, folding her arms. "Is there somewhere that we can go?"

Randy nodded and led her towards one of the empty television rooms where superstars would sit down, relax, and watch their Wrestlemania matches. He gently closed the door behind them and spun around to look at her. "So I heard you and John made up.."

"Yeah. We made peace over a peanut butter cup."

He chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me."

There was a few seconds of silence before both of them went to speak, Randy kindly signalling for her to talk first.

"Look, Rand.. I've been doing alot of thinking, a hell of alot of thinking. And.." She paused, lost for words. "It's kind of hard to explain how I feel right about now.."

"That's understandable. Pregnancy can bring out a bunch of different emotions."

"No, it's not the pregnancy. I mean, yeah the pregnancy has been confusing and difficult, but it's just.." She paused again. She was having a great amount of trouble expressing how she felt. "My Uncle said something to me once. He told me that instead of trying to explain what I thought was right, I should just go for what I believe in and deal with the consequences later..."

Randy raised a brow. "I don't know what you mean, Beth."

"I mean this, Rand." She said cupping his face in hands as she leant forward and kissed him tenderly. "I believe in us, Randy. And if there are troubles, worries or consequences I have to face just so that I can be with you, then, well, I'm ready to do that because I love you. I really love you..."

Randy said nothing and just looked at her for a second, staring deep into her eyes as she desperately waited for his reply. She didn't have to wait much longer, because all of a sudden Randy pulled her close to him and kissed her with everything he had. She happily returned it and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands pressed on her back.

Needing air, they pulled away breathless.

"How fars the hotel?" Beth asked in a whisper, her eyes not leaving his.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The dreaded match.

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: _One more chapter to go until the first instalment ends!! It should be up sometime next week, so look out for that. It's going to end on a major cliff-hanger that I've always had planned for my ending. I think you're all going to kill me when you read it, lol. But yeah, that'll be up soon. As always all I own is Beth!_

a-mee. xo: _I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far, and believe me, I have so many more ideas – It's just hard fitting them around each other. x_

sosocalledsara: _aww I'm happy that you've enjoyed it!! Thanks for reviewing x_

xxxxcrazychickxxxx: _here's an update for you! Hope you enjoy it x_

Latisha C: _All the Liz stuff will be revealed soon believe me! It will happen very early on In the sequel I promise you that. I think I left you all waiting for that too long! x_

wwefan01: _thanks! x_

kimberlin: _Hmm... maaaybe! Hehe. Read and find out! X_

-------------------------

Monday 29th, March 2004 : RAW in Cincinnati, OH. 

Letting out a giggle, Beth settled on Randy's lap and spooned some more vanilla ice cream into his mouth as he swallowed it down and sucked on the spoon. He'd had his tonsils out the previous week and Beth was having great fun playing nurse. "Yummy?"

"Eating it off a spoon is all well and good, but I have to say that the way you fed it to me last night was much more appetizing..." Randy croaked.

Beth felt her cheeks go a crimson colour as she thought about how they had eaten ice cream off of each other the night before. Although it had been a diverse way to divulge in the cold dessert, both had to admit that it was much more enjoyable. She went to reply but stopped, feeling something in her stomach. "Whoa…"

Randy instantly became alert. "What? What's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked," She explained, pulling his hand onto her stomach as it happened again. "Oh! And again."

He felt himself fill up with emotion as he felt his baby kick for the first time. He never once imagined having a child this early on in his life, but now it was happening Randy couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms for the very first time. "That's amazing…" Randy said in awe.

"I feel like he's dropkicking my stomach," Beth remarked.

"Well let's just hope his dropkick is as good as mine," Randy smirked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Beth felt another weird sensation in her stomach, one she always got when Randy was around. "I love you too."

"So maybe we should start thinking about names?" Randy pondered, snaking his hands around her waist. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Umm, a few." Beth shrugged. "You?"

"Actually I do. What about Daniel Keith Orton?"

Her face scrunched up in disapproval. "That's so… Average."

"Average?" Randy blinked. "What do you want our son to be called, Serge?"

"Ooo! Serge…"

"No way," Randy cut in, frowning. "So what other 'non-average' names do you have in mind?"

"What about Sawyer?" Beth quizzed.

"Sawyer Orton? I'm not naming my kid after a character on Lost, Beth. What about Martin James Orton?"

"Ew, no. What do you think of Jayden Prince?"

He just looked at her. "I think that's enough name-storming for one day. How about we go get you some food, huh? You are eating for two and, on some days enough for three or four..."

Beth smacked his arm as Randy let out a chuckle and helped her off of his lap, taking a hold of her hand as he walked his pregnant girlfriend towards the locker room exit.

_**Later on that day…**_

His hand slowly wandered underneath her skirt as Beth shot Randy a look, pushing him away. They had both been called to a board meeting along with Mick Foley, Vince, Stephanie and a few of the WWE's storyline writers. Seeing Vince sit down at the table, Beth ended her conversation with Stephanie and began paying attention.

"As you all know, Backlash is less than a month away…" Vince stated, looking around the room. "One of our biggest matches on the card is the one that was announced tonight, the hardcore rules match between Mick & Randy."

Beth felt herself tense up. Randy's upcoming match with Mick Foley was something Beth was trying her best to forget about.

"Now I know the two of you have talked about possible spots during the match…"

She glared at Randy. Beth was starting to regret taking on Backlash as her last project, she could do without hearing specific details on how much pain her boyfriend would be going through.

"…And I've heard about the thumbtacks, but what else do you have in mind?"

"Thumbtacks?" Beth interrupted. "What thumbtacks?"

"We'll talk about it later, babe." Randy whispered to her, trying his best to keep Beth calm.

"Vince?" Beth asked, looking over at him. Even he seemed reluctant to tell her._ What was going on?_

"Randy's going to try and hit me with the RKO and I'm going to reverse it so he ends up taking a bump on the 'tacks…" Mick explained with a shrug. He obviously didn't see what a big deal this was to Beth._ Maybe he would if he was the one having his fucking baby…_

Things were dead silent as Mick's words sank in. Beth said nothing, she didn't have to, and the look on her face spoke wonders. "I see," Beth swallowed, knowing now was not the time to freak out, cause a scene and then beat the living shit out of her boyfriend for not telling her. "Okay then."

Randy was surprised by her reaction but also knew that she was holding a lot in. He knew that she would be a lot more vocal when the two of them were alone, so he made a mental note to himself to make sure there were no sharp objects around when they did eventually have that little chat.

"After that I think we'll just take it step by step, you know, it all depends on how Randy is after the 'tacks." Mick added.

"We'll probably end the match with an RKO or something," Randy shrugged.

"Yeah, lodge the 'tacks even further into your back." Beth mumbled so only he could hear. "Um, Vince? I'm not feeling too good. Can I catch up on this later?"

Vince nodded, excusing her from the meeting. "Maybe you should go see the medic, just to make sure you're okay?"

"I'll come with you?" Steph offered out of concern for her friend.

"No," Beth insisted, pulling herself up. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go lay down."

She didn't even acknowledge Randy as she left, but did make sure she sent Foley a look to let him know that she wasn't happy and that she blamed him for what was happening, or what would happen to her man at Backlash.

After his meeting, Randy retreated back to the Evolution locker room to try and make peace with Beth. Before he could enter, Ric opened the door and pushed him back out, informing him that Beth did not want to speak to him and that Paul was talking to her. "She's just worried," Ric sighed. "You know what Foleys like. He has no respect for the human body and uses our ring as a torture device while trying to pass it off as actual wrestling, something your father and I have been doing for decades."

There was no love loss between Ric & Foley. Both of them had written nasty things about the other in their autobiographies and had totally different opinions on what wrestling should be. While Mick would go out of his way to pull off high risk matches involving all sorts of dangerous weapons, Ric was very old school and would use his ring time as a way to tell a story.

"Ric, I was going to tell her. I just didn't know how. The doctor said she needs to stay as stress free as possible, and telling her that I'm going to be falling on thousands of thumbtacks is not something that is going to make her happy, you know?"

Meanwhile inside, Paul was trying to comfort a hysterical Beth. He knew that a lot of her over the top emotion was due to the pregnancy, but was also aware of how concerned she was feeling about Randy's upcoming match.

"I'm so scared, Paul." Beth sniffled, staring down at her hands. "It's been on my mind for months, you know? What if he gets seriously hurt or something? I'm having his kid for Christ's sake," She paused, feeling a painful twinge in her stomach. "See, even the babies scared."

"Beth, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you and Randy started dating. You know the sacrifices that come along with this business and you know that matches like these are something that all wrestlers have to go through sooner or later."

"I prefer later," She mumbled.

"How do you think Randy's going to feel if he goes into this match knowing that you resent him for it? He'll be in a whole different mindset and he won't be concentrating on his match at all, instead he'll be worrying about you."

"I don't want that," She sighed. "He could end up getting even more hurt."

"Exactly."

She looked up in time to see the door open and Randy walk inside, his hands casually strewn in his pocket as he took a step forward, testing the water to see if she was going to freak out at him. Paul got up and smiled at Beth before leaving the two of them alone. "Can I sit?"

"If you want," Beth shrugged, moving over for him.

"Look, I meant to tell you about the match – about the 'tacks… I just didn't want to stress you out, you know?"

"So you were going to wait until I saw it happen live? Oh yeah, that's so much better, Rand." There was an uncomfortable silence after that, one Beth broke with a worn out sigh. "I don't want to argue with you, because I'm not angry at you. I'm just scared of what could happen…"

"I know you are, boo. But you've got to understand that this match is something I've got to do."

"I know that, but what if-"

"What if nothing." Randy cut in, kneeling to her level as he took her hands in his. "I can't promise you I wont be hurt, Beth, because I'd be lying. There's going to be cuts and bruises, and hell, maybe even a few breaks-"

"You're not making me feel any better…"

"I need you to support me on this," Randy sighed, giving her hands a squeeze. "It's going to be the beginning of a whole new chapter in my career, in my life. After this no ones going to see me as the punk kid who's here because of his father, they're going to see me as a legend, someone who deserves to be here and to be on top."

"You don't need to almost kill yourself to show you deserve to be here, Rand. You've proved that already." Beth told him with a supportive smile, holding onto his hands. "But if you need me to support you on this, then I'll do it. It doesn't mean that I'm happy about it, and it doesn't mean that I'm going to feel comfortable watching the match, but it does mean that I'm behind you and that I'll be there when it ends."

He smiled and brought her hands up to his lips, giving them a kiss. He then reached down and kissed her growing stomach. "Thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : Worst Case Scenario

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** _Okay this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, and every reader who has taken an interest in "The Wedding Planner". The sequel will come very soon, so stay tuned for that. Oh, and don't kill me for how I ended this instalment… lol. I need to go get some security or something. Hehe. Thank you again, and please feel free to leave your final comments and reviews._

**-------------------------**

Sunday April 18th, 2004 : Edmonton, Alberta.

"Do you need anything else?"

Beth took another nacho from the bowl resting on her pregnant tummy and popped it in her mouth, looking to her right where there was a table filled with peanut butter treats, salty snacks and anything else Randy thought she may need. To her left sat Dave Batista, her babysitter for the night. She glanced up at Randy and nodded her head. "I want you to leave."

Randy's face scrunched up in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because you have a match in like twenty minutes and instead of getting ready you're stood here worrying about me. I'm fine, okay? I've got enough food here to eat for a week, a 6 foot something watcher and plenty of paperwork to do."

"Alright," Randy sighed, turning to Dave. "Look after her, okay?"

"Will do," Dave nodded. "Good luck, man."

Randy smiled, taking in a deep breath as he turned and walked towards the door. He stopped, turning when he heard Beth call out for him. "Yeah, boo?"

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Beth pouted, opening her arms. Randy smiled and walked towards her, kneeling down to her level as Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Once it ended, Beth held onto him.

"Please be careful," She whispered to him, feeling herself well up in fear.

"I will," He promised, kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beth sniffled, doing her best to smile.

Once he was gone Beth felt herself fall apart. Her hands were shaking and her hormones were only making her even more emotional. Dave scooted over and put his arms around her, pulling her in close as he supportively rubbed her back. "He's going to be alright, Princess…"

"God, I hope so." Beth said, pulling herself up using the couch arm and Dave's shoulder. She walked over to the television monitor and switched it on; taking a step back to observe what was on the screen. "He's on after this, right?"

"Yeah," Dave confirmed. "But I thought you told Randy you're not going to watch the match?"

"Yeah… I lied." Beth retorted, sitting back down on the couch.

As the match began, Beth felt herself almost explode with nerves. She found herself flinching every time Randy took a bump and almost had a heart attack when Mick started chasing him with the barbed wire covered bat.

"You know, for once I wish Randy was wearing more clothes," Beth observed, sitting back as she rested her hands on her bump. "He's going to be so cut up by the end of this…"

She jolted as Mick hit Randy over the head with a trashcan, leaving him lifeless on the outside of the ring. This was followed by an onslaught of moves against Randy, leaving Beth with her hands over her eyes.

"Relax, he's fine." Dave insisted, cringing as Randy was baseball slid out of the ring. "Ouch."

Beth continued to watch through the gaps between her fingers, gasping as Randy began bleeding due to a stiff shot using the barbed wire bat. She struggled to sit up, her mouth wide open as she watched him place the same bat between Randy's legs, hitting him with a leg drop straight on top of it.

"Help me up," Beth mumbled to Dave. "I think I need to be sick."

Dave did as she asked and helped her up, watching as she disappeared inside of the bathroom. She reappeared just in time to see Randy body slam Mick onto a board covered in barbed wire. "Ha! That's for trying to dismantle my boyfriend's manhood, mother fucker."

Dave chuckled and shook his head, helping her sit back down as she reached over and took a nacho from the bowl, popping it in her mouth. She almost choked on it as she saw Randy pour out the thumbtacks; this was the moment that she had hoped would never happen. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god…"

"Beth, maybe we should turn this off now…" Dave swallowed. He knew what was going to happen to.

"No," She said simply, sitting forward.

As Randy went for the RKO, just as planned he was slammed back first into the thumbtacks. The look on his face told Beth how much pain he was in and while Dave winced in recognition of his friend's pain, Beth's breathing became ragged and she burst into tears. Dave sat forward to hug her, but Beth placed her hand up to stop him, her eyes not leaving the screen as she watched in complete shock. It was one hundred times worse than she had ever imagined.

Seeing him head for the curtain, Beth pulled herself up using the arm rest and left the locker room in a hurry, Dave following behind her. She rushed down the corridor, soon arriving at the Guerrilla position where referees were trying to pull out some of the tacks. He was in absolute agony which only sent Beth into another fit of tears. "Baby?"

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, wincing as they pulled another tack from his back. "Go back to the locker room. I'm fine."

"I told you I'd be here when it ended, and I am. This has got to stop, Rand… Look at you!"

"We've got to go back out there," Mick interrupted.

"We owe it to the fans, Beth." Randy told her, examining his blood stained hands.

"And what about me? What about our baby?" Beth sniffled. "I'm begging you, Rand. Please don't go back out there."

He ignored her last comment and took a shaky step back towards the stage. "Just go back to the locker room."

As she went to follow him, Dave pulled her back. She was hysterical by now, and things took a turn for the worse when she witnessed Randy get thrown off the stage, crashing into wooden boards, cables and other things that were stacked below. She pushed herself away from Dave and closed her eyes as she felt a crippling wave of pain travel through her stomach. Dave instantly recognised something was wrong and so did those around them.

"Call an Ambulance!"

----------------

Randy was helped backstage by referees, his body battered, bloodied and bruised from the match he had just endured. He expected to go backstage and have everyone applaud him, but instead everyone looked at him like someone had died. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Randy, Beth's been taken to the hospital." Paul revealed, stepping forward.

All the colour seemed to drain from Randy's face. "I-is she okay? What happened?"

"We're not sure, but she was complaining that she had stomach pains, so we think it's something to do with the baby…"

With match commitments, Paul couldn't leave the arena until the end of the show. Instead Chris Jericho drove him to the hospital and pulled up outside so Randy could get out. He rushed inside the building, stopping at front desk to find out where his injured girlfriend was. He didn't have to ask, because almost as soon as he went inside Dave saw him and jogged over. "Randy…"

He spun around, wincing as he felt earliers match catch up with him. "Where is she?"

He followed Dave to one of the private rooms where Ric was stood talking to a doctor. Randy and Dave made their way over and listened as the doctor informed them on what was happening.

"We performed a routine ultrasound and the baby's fine." He told them, much to Randy's relief. "I am concerned about the pain Beth initially suffered, which is why I'm going to run a few more tests just to be safe."

"Can I see her?" Randy wheezed, holding onto his chest.

"I think you should see a doctor first, Randy." Ric advised. "Beth's going to have a lamb if she sees you covered in blood and thumbtacks."

"She's right," Dave said, turning to his friend. "You're in a state."

Randy reluctantly agreed and got himself looked over by a doctor. After cleaning himself up and getting stitches one of the nurses showed him to Beth's room where inside she sat talking to her Uncle. She did her best to smile as he entered, but behind that smile he could tell she was scared to death.

"I'll be back later," Ric said, kissing his niece on the cheek before excusing himself so they could be alone.

He sat down on a seat beside the bed and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that?" Beth quipped.

"I'm fine," Randy sighed. "I'm more worried about you, though."

Beth looked down at her lap, a few stray tears falling from her eyes as she slowly looked back up to meet his eyes. "I'm so scared, Randy…" She admitted nervously. "I've never been in so much pain, I mean… It was almost as though someone was stabbing me or something. And now they're doing all these tests…"

"They're just precautions, boo…"

"But what if there's something wrong with me?"

"You trust me, right?" Randy asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes…"

"Then believe me when I say that nothing is wrong, that you're going to be fine, and that in less than four months you and I are going to become parents to a wonderful baby boy…"

She smiled, tugging on his hand as he stood up and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

"… And future fourth generation superstar," He finished, laying another kiss on the tip of her nose.

The doctor reappeared hours later, his eyes firmly glued on his clipboard. By now the show was over with and Dave, Paul and a few of the other wrestlers that had come to check on her had been forced to leave due to upcoming house show commitments. Randy & Ric had been given time off from live shows and were allowed to stay with Beth until she was released. With both of them sat either side of her, they waited for the doctor to put them out of their misery.

"So am I okay? Can I leave now?" Beth asked, carefully sitting herself up.

The doctor had a look on his face which told her no. Each of them began to play out their own possible worst case scenario whilst Beth's eyes remained on the doctor.

"I have some bad news…"

Randy held her hand tighter. It was times like these that made him really start to wish that he went to church more often.

"We have found out the cause of Beth's un-comfort due to the tests we ran earlier today…"

"Just spit it out, Doc…" Beth interrupted.

"…Beth has a heart problem," The doctor revealed. "A heart problem that needs to be fixed by immediate surgery. Now we can perform the operation, but in order to do that you are going to have to terminate the pregnancy."

Beth felt all the air leave her lungs while Randy let go of her hand and sat back in his seat, his hand covering his mouth in shock. Ric was obviously shook by the news but kept on a brave face for his niece.

"A-and what if I say no? What if I don't get the surgery?" Beth wondered.

"Miss. Flair, This heart condition is serious. The complications that come with turning this operation down are immense. If you don't follow through with this than there is a high risk of your heart failing and you eventually dying. You need this surgery, Bethany. And you need it now…"

Nobody said anything after that, but in their minds all three of them knew their worst case scenario had just come true.

**TBC**


End file.
